Rising from the Ashes
by Lady Lanera
Summary: After the events of the Final Battle, the inhabitants of Hogwarts try to heal and move on. Could it be that a social experiment holds the key to sealing the scars left behind?
1. Proposal

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ and all of the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. Professor Sheridan and a few other characters in here are mine, though.

**A/N: **Fair warning, I've changed some of the events from the books... mostly deaths. So, this story is clearly set in an alternate universe. Also, I'll be honest. At this point, I'm not sure if this will be a M-rated fic or a T-rated one. So at this time, I have it as an M just to be sure, but it could end up just being a T. Everything depends on the bunnies that give me the story. :D Enjoy.

**Proposal**

The sounds of pens scratching against paper filled the room as a class full of students obediently copied down the notes from the whiteboard. A woman in her mid-sixties stood at the front of the room, her voice echoing through the lecture hall as she addressed her students about their final project. At the sound of the bell ringing suddenly, the professor sighed.

"I guess that's all we'll get through today, class," she said with a forced laugh. She waved her hand to dismiss them. The class stood and quickly started to disperse out of the room. "Ms. Sinistra, a word if you please." She gave a curt smile to the younger dark curly-haired woman. She waited until only the other woman remained. "I must say, Ms. Sinistra, that your paper was, if anything, most intriguing. Your conclusions that you made relied heavily on the theory behind it with the most amazing insight, but you were a bit lacking in the practical research unfortunately."

"I know, Professor Sheridan. Honestly, I had toyed with the idea of actually setting up such an experiment and playing it out so to speak for my final project."

"Hmm." Professor Sheridan tapped her finger against her lips as she nodded, thinking on it for a moment. "Well, it could be interesting, I think. And it's certainly a rather inventive project. Definitely fresh. Not to mention ambitious, but then again I'd expect nothing less from a Slytherin." She smiled at the younger woman. "You could see firsthand how your coworkers would react to such a scenario. See actual student responses. And your school could benefit greatly from the knowledge you procured."

"Exactly. Only I'd need a willing adolescent couple, Professor, and honestly I'm not sure I could talk one of my students into it. That, and I'd clearly need an extension if I'm to pull it off."

"Well, there are always magical means, aren't there, Aurora?" Professor Sheridan winked.

"There are," Aurora said, smiling. "I could always ask for a potion, I suppose."

"Then, there we go. Now, all you need to do is get Albus on board with your experiment and sign off. I'd imagine that he'd enjoy the experience, though. He was quite the one for social experiments when I knew him." Professor Sheridan laughed softly. "I'll give you until the end of your next school year to complete it. I look forward to your results, Ms. Sinistra."

* * *

Two hours later, Aurora Sinistra walked into her rooms that she shared with her husband of three years. She caught his look as he sat at the table reading the _Daily Prophet_, sitting in the same position as he had before she left. She only laughed, quickly removing her outer robes and hanging them beside his.

"I take it by your good mood that class went well today?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Class went very well today. Thank you for asking," she said with a laugh.

"Oh?" He set the newspaper down, giving her his full attention.

"Professor Sheridan signed off on my experiment. So, if I can get Albus to do the same, then I'll be a step closer to completing my final project."

"Ah, yes, your final project," he replied dryly.

"What?"

"All I've heard these months is about your secretive project. Yet, I've heard no details, though."

"Curious, are we, love?" She kissed his cheek, laughing when he pulled her down into his lap.

"Intrigued is more like it," he corrected, holding her gently.

She rolled her warm brown eyes. "So, you _are_ curious then." She heard his scoff, but ignored it, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "I'll tell you the moment Albus accepts it. Promise."

"And if he doesn't accept it?"

"Hush. He'll accept it." She sighed softly, still smiling as they enjoyed a silent moment.

"I don't enjoy you keeping things from me," he admitted quietly, knitting their fingers together.

"I know you don't, Severus. But you kept secrets from me for seven years."

"You'll never let me forget that, will you?" he murmured.

"Forget all the times you wouldn't let me in about the danger you were in?" she clarified. "No. Of course I won't, Severus. This secret is nothing like that, though. No one will die over it. I promise. It's more like a social experiment actually."

"I'll be glad when I get my wife back," he remarked softly. "When all I have to deal with is you spending all your time up there with your stars and me having to drag you home afterward."

"Awe. Did you miss me, Severus?" She glanced up at him, catching his soulful black eyes.

"Hardly."

"Well, I missed you," she said, turning her head and giving him a simple kiss to the cheek. She giggled when she heard his grumble. "What?"

"You've been gone all damn day, and all I get is a kiss on the damn cheek?"

"Not good enough for our dear Potions Master?" she teased.

"You're damn right that it's not good enough, witch," he growled, entirely frustrated with her. "I require a proper kiss from my wife since she abandons me every damn morning to run off to her stupid university class." He sounded like a sullen child, but he didn't give a damn currently.

"You require a proper kiss?" she repeated, snorting a moment later. "Since when did our marriage turn into you bossing me around?"

He frowned. "If that is the way you see me, then perhaps we should end this right now."

"Severus," she said quietly, slowly turning around. "Don't be like this."

"Don't be like _this_?" he repeated deadly soft. "Tell me, Aurora. Just how am I supposed to feel when my wife is off who knows where all morning with who knows whom? Am I supposed to be happy about that? That every morning my wife abandons me in favor of others?"

"I'm not abandoning you, Severus," she argued.

"Your class finished two hours ago."

"I was talking to Albus about my proposal."

He scoffed. "Your _proposal_. Of course."

"Severus," she warned. "You're acting like a jealous git right now."

"Oh, yes, and you're entirely innocent, aren't you? Tell me. Did Professor Sheridan enjoy his extra hours with you? Perhaps he informed you about an extra assignment he'd like from you? Perhaps one that requires you either on your knees in front of him or against a desk?" he hissed coldly.

"Severus!" It was his anger and jealousy speaking. That's all. "Professor Sheridan is a woman."

"Do not lie to me," he hissed, baring his teeth.

"I'm not, you jealous arse," she snapped back. "She's Professor Amanda Sheridan. She attended Hogwarts long ago before she started teaching at Oxford. Go ahead and ask Albus. He'll tell you."

"Then, you're not having an affair?"

"Of course not!"

"Good," he replied flatly. All of the tension in his body vanished with her answer. Once more, he was calm. As if his outburst and anger had never happened.

"That's all you're going to say? 'Good?' Honestly." She ran a hand through her curls.

"What would you like me to say, Aurora?"

"Oh, I don't know. An apology maybe?

"I am not going to apologize for you spending all your time away from me lately." He made no reaction when she pulled herself out of his embrace suddenly.

"Would it be so hard for you to support me? After all I've done for you."

"I _do_ support you. However, I do not support you hiding things from me. You rarely give me any details about this class of yours. Who you're with, what you're doing. It's always your class either went well or didn't. That's all you give me. What else was I supposed to think?"

"Because you don't care about any of this stuff."

"An assumption based on no facts," he replied flatly.

"So if I told you about my class, everything I learned, you'd listen to it willingly? You'd not be wishing you were off brewing or whatever instead?"

"Considering that I'm not allowed anywhere near a cauldron or fairly much of anything as I recover, I'm yours, Aurora. Entirely. I have no other matters to attend to anymore. Just stupid therapy."

Her face fell as it hit her like a punch to the gut. Circe. The Final Battle seemed like a lifetime ago. Like it had happened years before. Not just three months time. Her eyes glanced at his neck where she knew underneath his collar the deep scars were, the remnants of Nagini's attack that nearly— She looked away. Here she was going on about her stupid class, forgetting about his therapy sessions.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I—"

"Glad one of us can forget it," he replied dryly, rubbing his left forearm.

"Severus—"

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I—"

"Aurora, _it's_ fine," he repeated with an edge to his voice.

She sighed. It wasn't fine. How could she forget about that? At the start of the summer holidays, she had even toyed with the idea of putting off taking the class a year. He, however, practically forced her into going at first, telling her that there was nothing she could do for him as he recovered. That he understood and wanted her to take her class instead of fussing over him. That it would do them good.

Circe! She was an idiot. Severus nearly died. How could she forget that? She sighed, shaking her head. She paused when his hand tilted her head upwards so she'd look at him again.

"Aurora, stop worrying about me. I'm fine. I don't need yet another woman fussing over me. I'm doing everything Pomfrey's asked. I'm attending my sessions with her every day. I'm fine."

"I forgot about it." She caught his flinch instantly.

"Aurora, please," he said quietly. "Let it go. Everything's fine." His eyes darted to the phoenix when it suddenly appeared in their rooms. He seemed relieved now with the respite.

She closed her eyes before walking to the phoenix. She gently grabbed the rolled up message and watched the bird vanish again. Returning to Severus, she unrolled it and read Albus's short response.

"Well? Did he accept it?" he asked, his hands folded atop of the counter.

"Yeah." She glanced at him, unsure of herself again. She couldn't get past how callous she was. Here she was, a stupid class keeping her from standing beside him as she had done throughout their life. She had abandoned him. There was no other way to state it.

"Congratulations," he stated with a forced smile. "I suppose you'll be busy with that now?"

Her heart ached at the underlying hurt that was in his voice. The hurt he hid that she could only hear because she knew him intimately. "Do it with me," she blurted out. "Do this with me. Please."

He watched her for a few moments silently. "All right," he finally said. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Silently, Aurora stood beside her husband as he sat on the cot in the hospital wing. All they needed was Pomfrey to okay their idea since Albus had seemed to know their plan already somehow. The matron waved her wand over Severus expertly.

"It's unorthodox. I'll give you that," Pomfrey remarked with a sigh.

Aurora placed her hand on Severus's shoulder. She thought about asking her question, but she knew it'd only upset him if she did. He hated it when people acted as if he wasn't there.

"Will there be any issues if I do this, Madam?" he asked quietly.

"That depends solely on you, Severus," the matron replied. "You'll heal just the same physically. Mentally, well, that rests entirely on your shoulders. Though, from what you stated earlier about your outburst in your rooms, it sounds as if the spending time apart now is already setting you back in terms of healing, Severus."

Aurora glanced down at the floor. That was her fault. Not his. He had been doing so well before she went off to her stupid classes and left him. She wasn't going to jeopardize all the progress he made just for a stupid class. She'd take the incomplete. He was more important.

"We understand, Poppy," Aurora said with a faint smile. "Thank you."

"If you need me, I'll be in my office." Pomfrey then walked away, leaving them alone.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, glancing up at his wife.

"I'm thinking I'll owl Professor Sheridan and inform her that I can't do it."

"Aurora."

"No. It's fine, Severus. Really. It is."

"What about your credit?"

"I'll take the incomplete. It's not a big deal."

"So, all your hard work you've done these past few months was for nothing? Because of me?"

"Of course not, Severus."

"Then, what is the issue, Aurora?" He frowned. "It's not as if I'm teaching next term anyway. Not with my ongoing intensive therapy sessions. Which you heard Pomfrey. I could continue with them while participating in your research. I have the perfect excuse. You'd be on sabbatical. I'd be on continued medical leave."

"What if there's an issue?" She caught his hand clenching instantly.

"Then, we'll deal with it," he replied flatly.

"You've made so much progress lately. I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't. You heard her. There is a slight chance it could help me heal faster."

She sighed. "I should have never taken this class."

"I assure you that you fussing over me and caring for me as you would have done would not have healed me any faster, Aurora. I needed this time alone. To sort out my priorities. I'm less confused now than I was after my attack. I _am_ healing. With Pomfrey's help while you go to your class."

"But earlier in our rooms—"

"Was not your fault. I took my frustration at a stressful day of therapy out on you. It was wrong of me to do so. My acting out about my situation will not help things."

"You sound like Pomfrey now."

"Well, considering it was she who said that to me earlier," he replied with a shrug. "We can do this, Aurora. In fact, the main point she tells me during our sessions is that I'm supposed to try to regain a sense of normalcy. A routine in other words. What is more of a routine than that?"

"What if—" At the feel of his finger against her lips, she stopped speaking instantly.

"Stop thinking negatively. It's not good for me." His lips quirked upwards as if he was holding back a smile. "I want to do this with you. It's unorthodox surely, but it'll get my mind on other things. If it becomes more difficult for me to function, however, I'll speak with Madam Pomfrey more regularly. We can do this, Aurora. There's no need for you to get an incomplete after all the work you've done so far for this class." His hand fell to his side, allowing her to speak.

"All right. I'll get Pomfrey." She gave him a soft kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you. Now, go. We have things to take care of before we do this."


	2. First Meetings

**A/N:** There will definitely be questions you'll have in mind, but I'm going to answer them as the story progresses. Promise. Enjoy. :D

**First Meetings**

The first day of September, King's Cross was bustling as always. Parents hustled their children through the busy railway station, heading to the secretive Platform 9 ¾. The focused families stayed close together, huddled like sardines as they passed through the barrier to get to the train.

With messy raven locks, a seemingly fifteen-year-old young man glanced about the crowded area, tugging on his shirt sleeves. His long fingers flicked back a stray strand that had fallen into his pale face, tickling his long nose. His sparkling eyes just made a person feel lost in the dark depths, safe and protected and entirely his alone. Curling his thin lips upwards, he forced a soft nervous laugh when a few older girls nearly walked into a wall as they walked past him staring. Considering how he had heard all day long from girls that he was downright gorgeous—an Adonis one stated in fact, he assumed that these girls thought the same.

He walked through the barrier, inhaling deeply when he saw the Hogwarts Express up ahead. Now, that was gorgeous, a sight fit for the gods themselves. He slowly walked towards it, dropping off his luggage near one of the train's workers before boarding. He brushed off two girls' attempts at flirting with him, wincing inwardly as he did. Finding a vacant seat, he sat down, glancing out the window as he waited. So far he was dealing well by himself.

"_Severus?"_ a female voice suddenly whispered in his mind.

"_No. I'm Toby, remember?"_ He smirked as he sent back his reply.

"_You arse."_ There was clear laughter in her voice. "_It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_Truly magical,"_ he replied mentally in agreement.

"_Where are you? You left me before I could see you this morning prior to us taking the de-aging potion together."_

"_How are we supposed to have our __**first**__ meeting if we've already met each other?_"

"_Hilarious, love."_

He could feel her amusement surround him as it passed through their link. He closed his eyes to have her strength fill him. He wasn't usually one to rely on their bond as a means to communicate, but it was calming for now, to feel her so close to him even if she wasn't really.

"_I'll meet you at—"_

Someone suddenly cleared their throat loudly, pulling the young man out of his thoughts abruptly. He glanced towards the door and noticed the person standing in the doorway with a Gryffindor jumper proudly displayed.

"Um, is anyone sitting there?"

He shook his head in reply, motioning for the older student to sit. His throat had closed up as a wave of emotions flooded through him. This was going to be a very long train ride of pretending he didn't know the Gryffindor student.

"Thanks," the eighteen-year-old seventh-year Gryffindor replied, sitting across from him.

"Is it true?" he asked the Gryffindor quietly.

"Is what true?"

"Are you Harry Potter?"

The older student scoffed. "Yeah."

"Didn't you get offered to train as an Auror last year after . . .?" He swallowed and drew in a sharp breath as he pushed back the memories that threatened to control him once more. "I thought I read that in the _Prophet_."

"They offered," Harry replied with a shrug. "I didn't accept it, though. Clearly."

"Oh."

"Even the Chosen One needs a good education," Harry joked before he glanced out the window.

"What about your friends? The stories the _Prophet_ told stated that you were inseparable."

"We are. They're Head Boy and Girl this year, so they're just busy right now."

He nodded slowly. He could see the familiar torture in Harry's green eyes. Harry likely hadn't slept in months. Though, he himself hadn't either. They had both suffered greatly in the end.

"_Severus, are you all right? What's going on?"_

"_I'm fine, Aurora. Merely talking to Potter,"_ he replied through the bond. _"I'll meet you at Hogsmeade. Until then, we should keep this to a minimum."_ He felt her acceptance to his request instantly. So far everything was going according to plan. No need to mess with variables then.

"Are you new here? I mean, I haven't seen you around before," Harry asked.

"I just transferred from Durmstrang. Mother wanted me to get a," he forced himself to pause as if thinking. "Well, she wanted me to get a well-rounded education if you know what I mean."

"You'll certainly get that," Harry said with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm Toby Brooks." He held his hand out to the other young man nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, Toby." Harry shook his hand quickly before sitting back again. "So, is it just you and your mum?"

"Oh, no." He snorted. "No. Uh, my parents are still together. Mother hasn't managed to kill him yet," he said half-serious. He watched Harry chuckle. "My dad's a Muggle. All this magic stuff makes his head spin, though."

"So, where are you from?"

"Western England. I'm sure you haven't heard of my little village."

"Try me. I was off everywhere last year looking for things."

"Cokeworth," he answered with a shrug.

"Snape?" Harry whispered, his mouth hanging open a bit as he stared at him.

"Who?" he replied, confused. The word came off his tongue expertly as if he truly didn't know.

"I thought." Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm just probably tired." He laughed softly. "One of our professors, a man I owe so much to really—he's from Cokeworth originally. Severus Snape is his name. He lives or lived, not sure which, on Spinner's End."

"Oh." He shrugged. "Yeah. Never heard of him. Except what that cow Skeeter has said lately."

"Yeah. That cow indeed," Harry said darkly, frowning. He shook his head again. "I think I'm going to get some rest. Will you wake me when we cross the bridge?"

"Sure." He watched Harry lay across the seat. It wasn't long before the Gryffindor fell asleep, but he knew it wouldn't be a fitful rest. Drawing his wand, he cast a simple Sleeping charm on the young man. "Good night, Mr. Potter." He looked out the window then, silently watching them pull away from the platform and head towards Hogwarts.

* * *

As the carriage slowly headed towards the massive stone castle, he sighed silently. He hadn't seen her anywhere when the train had arrived in Hogsmeade. He had waited as long as he could without drawing too much attention to himself. However, when Harry asked him if he was coming, he decided he had waited long enough for her. They'd meet at Hogwarts then.

"You can see them, too, can't you?" Harry asked quietly, motioning to the Thestrals pulling their carriage in front of them.

"Unfortunately," he replied.

"I saw them after my fourth year. Damn near scared me to death. I thought I was seeing things. They're gentle creatures, though. They just have a bad reputation since only people who have seen someone die can see them." Harry shrugged.

He nodded slowly, glancing away for a moment. He had seen the blasted things since his sixteenth birthday when he had killed a man in the Dark Lord's name. He wondered idly if she could see them, too. He had never thought to ask.

"Most of us can see them now, though," Harry continued quietly. His dull green eyes darted up to the castle. "I'd imagine the ones who weren't here last year are the only ones who can't see them."

"We heard about it over in Durmstrang," he said softly, lying through his teeth.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "I wished we had known some of the things before then. It would have saved so many."

"It's like my dad says, Harry. You can't save them all," he remarked, glancing at the Gryffindor.

"Your dad's a smart man."

He merely nodded, turning away from Harry to look up at the castle. He could see the deep scars left behind from the battle. There were parts of the castle that were just gone. The Astronomy tower was the most noticeable mark.

"It's come a long way from the last time I saw it," Harry softly said, following his gaze. "All of the professors supposedly took turns with the house elves this summer in repairing it."

He nodded again, recalling his contribution at the beginning of the summer. They had all suffered so greatly. Then again, war did that. It wasn't fair, and it definitely showed life's cruelties.

"See that little island over there in the lake? There's going to be a monument built there. To celebrate and remember everyone who died last May. I'm told it's going to be seen for miles."

He glanced at Harry, wondering how the young man knew that. They hadn't told anyone at the Ministry or the _Prophet_ about their plans. In fact, if he recalled right, Dumbledore would reveal it to the students tonight at the Sorting Ceremony.

"I only know because of Hagrid." Harry gave a soft laugh as he remembered the half-giant. "He let it slip in an owl to me over summer break. He usually lets things slip, but he means well."

He didn't know how to reply to that, so he only forced a faint smile and glanced back at the castle. Fifty dead. For all intents and purposes, he should have been the fifty-first. The Fates, however, had been kind to him. He scoffed at that thought. To him, it had been kind, but he hadn't escaped unharmed. The unsettling thoughts bubbled to the surface again, forcing him to close his eyes in order to regain his control. A scarred neck with partial muscle and nerve damage. A shattered mind riddled with hellish images that were seared in. A broken heart ripped apart by the devastating loss of a—

"Are you all right? You're looking a little pale there, Toby," Harry suddenly asked, frowning.

"Yes. I just." He paused. "I can't imagine what you went through." Oh, if only that were true.

"Hope that you never do," Harry replied quietly.

"How did you get the strength to come back? I couldn't imagine doing that."

"See, the way I figure it now, coming back is the right thing, Toby. It shows that we haven't forgotten, but that some of us can get some form of closure or something. Move on from this tragedy. I mean, I-I'd not be here today if it wasn't for . . . someone that I owe my life to a hundred times over."

"That Snape guy?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Professor Snape." His green eyes darted to the castle as if searching for someone in the distance. "Toby, if anyone ever tells you that there's no witch or wizard who was in Slytherin that wasn't evil or dark or whatever, don't listen to them. Professor Snape is contrary to that."

A part of him wanted to tell Harry right then to knock it off with the sentimental crap. He _had_ _been_ dark. He certainly _had_ _been_ evil. He had been a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. However, a larger part kept him quiet, understanding Harry's words and meaning quite clearly. In Harry's mind, Snape had redeemed himself in the end. Snape had made up for his terrible mistakes of his youth.

The carriage came to a halt a few moments later. He sighed before following Harry out of it. He watched the young man glance around the grounds again.

"Looking for someone?"

"No." Harry shook his head. His tone gave away his lie. He _had been_ looking for someone, but he clearly didn't want to say whom.

"So, where's this Great Hall anyway?" He noticed Harry's violent flinch instantly and winced inwardly. It had been insensitive to say in hindsight, considering that Harry's girlfriend Ginny Weasley had died there. Of course it wasn't as if he had been there with Harry and the others. No. Instead, he had been lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, slowly dying himself as the venom coursed through his veins. The faint smell of blood enveloped him while various images of that moment flashed in his mind.

"It's just inside," Harry finally spoke. The pain was so clearly written on the young man's face. Before the Gryffindor moved away, Harry gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "It'll wash away. We just need a few more good rainstorms like the one we had last night."

His dark eyes darted to Harry in confusion, finally snapping out of it.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting.

"The blood," Harry replied quietly, motioning to the dark stains on the outside of the castle.

He felt a chill sweep down his body at the sight. There was still blood visible? He turned away a moment later, his stomach knotting horribly. Had they made any progress cleaning Hogwarts and getting it ready this summer? He thought they had, but clearly it wasn't the case.

Turning around, he glanced at the island Harry had pointed to earlier. He could just make out the sticks that mapped the area out. When the monument would finally be finished sometime later in the year, all fifty names of the dead would have been etched into the white marble obelisk's base with an eternal flame lit at the very top. He closed his eyes once more. Fifty lives taken because of a madman's quest at ruling the world. At conquering death. When would society learn?

As another carriage slowed to a stop in front of him, he frowned, unable to see the area now. He took a step to the side to turn and leave, but stopped when he heard a gasp followed by a garbled cry of surprise behind him. Quickly turning back to see what the matter was, he inhaled sharply at the sight of someone, a young witch he realized, falling face first out of the carriage towards him. He threw his hands up to slow her momentum, only to crash backwards into the mud with her on top of him a moment later. He groaned, grimacing at the sharp pain in his neck.

"Oh no! I'm—oh, dear," the young witch said with a trembling breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—are you hurt? I—oh, dear. This is not a good impression. Not a good impression at all. I'm not—oh, look at me. Rambling already." She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. Terribly so."

His eyes quickly trailed down the young witch's slender body, taking note of her features. She had tight dark curls with at least four inches of the ends colored blue. Her lips were shiny from lip gloss. Strawberry scented he noticed as he inhaled slowly. Her eyes were chocolaty brown. Or was it mocha? And she had a healthy glow to her skin, likely from a suntan he guessed. When she poked his chest a moment later, he frowned.

"Think you can let a girl up?" she asked, a playful smile tugging at her lips. "You are sort of holding me against you, you know."

His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. All he currently knew or thought was the fact that he had a beautiful witch lying on top of him with the most kissable lips.

"Hello? Are you paying attention to me?" she said, shaking her head. "Let me up, will you?"

It took another moment before her words, soft spoken but a hint of playfulness, were understood. His hands dropped to his side, albeit reluctantly. He watched her slowly push herself up off him.

"Thanks." She gave him a coy smile. "It's Celes by the way." Without another word, she waved her wand to magically remove the mud off her plain black school robes then and headed for the doors.

As he picked himself up off the ground, he heard Harry chuckle softly. Glancing towards the Gryffindor, he caught the older student's grin directed at him. His cheeks flushed as he realized that he had been totally mesmerized by the young witch. Could that be her? He couldn't recall what she looked like when they were younger anymore.

"She liked you, Toby," Harry remarked, smiling faintly.

"You think?" He glanced back towards the opened doors, catching a glimpse of her as she stared at him. He swallowed when he saw her wink before she disappeared behind the doors. Dear Merlin above, that _was_ her. The little minx.

"Hello, Harry," an airy voice suddenly said behind them. "And Harry's friend."

He slowly turned with Harry, holding back his snort at the sight of Luna Lovegood as she approached them. She still had that same dreamy look on her innocent-like face.

"Would you like me to remove the Wrackspurts for you?" she asked him.

"Uh, what?" he replied, glancing at Harry in feigned confusion. Oh, who would have thought he would have missed Ms. Lovegood's Wrackspurts and Nargles?

"No. I think he'll be all right, Luna. Thanks, though," Harry replied for him with a faint smile. "Though, you better get the mud off you, Toby, or you'll hear about it from Mr. Filch."

He nodded, waving his hand instinctively and banishing the filth from his robes. Following Harry inside then, he noticed instantly the stern looking witch standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Mr. Brooks, I presume?" she stated with a thin-lipped frown.

"I believe the quote is rather 'Dr. Livingston, I presume,' Professor," he retorted. He caught her raised eyebrow immediately and glanced down. He thought it was rather funny in an odd way.

"Follow me," she instructed, leading him into a nearby empty classroom. When the door closed behind them, she reached for an old shabby hat from a desk. "Usually we sort our transfer students in the Headmaster's office prior to the first-years' sorting, however, the office received extensive damage at the end of last year. I'm afraid we will have to sort you here then, Mr. Brooks." She placed the rundown Sorting Hat on his head and stepped back.

_Not Gryffindor. Not Gryffindor,_ he chanted before the hat yelled out . . .

**A/N: **Had to leave you with a cliffhanger. :D Which House do you think Severus will be resorted into?


	3. Sweet Partings

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews and adds. I truly appreciate it. Before you continue, let me just admit that I haven't the slightest idea about how therapy goes in real life so it's not going to be all that realistic. Also, just in case this isn't clear, Aurora is going by the name Celes and Severus will be going by the name Toby while they're deaged. Enjoy.

**Sweet Partings**

Ravenclaw. The bloody damn hat had sorted him into Ravenclaw this time. Then again, he recalled before they regressed in age that his wife had asked the Headmaster to speak with the Sorting Hat so they'd be sorted into another House. He still wasn't certain what the point of that request of hers was, but he knew the hat had stated they'd be placed in their second House. Ravenclaw was his it'd seem. It could have always been worse he reminded himself. Ravenclaw was at least respectable.

In order to ensure her experiment was a success, they both had to act like they hadn't ever been to Hogwarts before. He was finding it difficult to ignore his learned habits of heading to his dungeons. Not to mention, it annoyed him greatly that he _had_ to ask where the stupid hospital wing was. As if he hadn't practically lived in the blasted place for the past three months as he recovered, physically and mentally. He tugged on his sleeves once more. Everyone had to believe that he was Toby Brooks, a fifteen-year-old transfer student from Durmstrang. Well, except Pomfrey. She knew their real identities just so she could continue their therapy sessions. Pushing open the sturdy oak door, he walked into the main area, glancing around.

"Hello?" he called out. He caught the movement by a door instantly before the matron walked out of her office. He noticed the confusion on her face followed by the quick understanding.

"Ah, you must be our new transfer student. Follow me, young man." She led him towards one of the private rooms. Once they were both inside, she closed the door and smiled faintly as the privacy wards raised to keep out eavesdroppers and nosy people. "How are you, Severus?"

"As well as to be expected, Madam," he replied quietly, taking a seat in one of the chairs. He hated therapy. Talking about his feelings. His fears. His recollections. Opening himself up to another person. It was all beyond ridiculous in his mind. However, he knew he needed it.

"Anxious?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"No. The prospect of this scenario, of being fifteen again, does not unsettle me that greatly. It is more of a wonder of the unknown, I suppose," he admitted, folding his hands across his lap.

"Have you spoken with Aurora yet?"

"We saw each other briefly." He rubbed his forearm when the matron remained quiet. He hated the silence most of all. It forced him to continue. "She fell on top of me as she was exiting a carriage."

"On purpose or accidental?" Pomfrey asked with a soft laugh.

"I'm unsure." He shrugged, wincing when he felt the familiar pain in his neck again. "It wouldn't be out of her character for it to be accidental. She is known for her _gracefulness_," he answered dryly. She was one of the clumsiest women he knew, but there was a certain grace to her clumsiness.

"That she is. Did you see her earlier during the Sorting Ceremony? I thought I saw you looking for her then."

"No. I didn't find her. Though, I'd imagine she'd speak with others. Keep her mind preoccupied in other words."

"Do you know if she's spoken with anyone yet?"

He glanced at Madam Pomfrey before sighing and shaking his head. "No. I know she's spoken with McGonagall a few times, but she's been busy. With her class."

"Does it still upset you, Severus? That she was away because of that?"

His hand clenched into a fist. Did it still upset him? Honestly. What the hell did she think? That he was glad to be alone in the afternoons as Aurora worked on her class work?

"What are you thinking about right now, Severus?"

"How ridiculous this is," he snapped, digging his nails into his hand.

"No. There's something else. What is it? Tell me."

"She left me alone, Pomfrey," he snarled, clenching his jaw. "She'd come back from her class and give me a simple kiss to the cheek before working on that stupid class of hers. Oh, she'd stay in the room. In my line of sight of course, but she wasn't there mentally. She threw herself into that bloody class. Hell, even this is another attempt to avoid."

"Why does it make you upset, Severus?"

"Because I love her, Pomfrey!" he hissed, the words exploding out of him in silent fury. "I love her, and I'm too damn worried about upsetting her to get her to see what I do when I look at her."

"What do you see, Severus?"

"That she's in pain like I was. She's avoiding it. Pushing it away. She's trying to be strong because of me. Because she thinks I need her to act like everything's fine. And I don't."

"Have you told her any of this?"

"Of course not." He shook his head, frowning. "It'd only remind her, and then she'd cry. I-I can't deal with her crying. I don't know how to handle it. I've never been able to handle a person crying."

"So you're frustrated, then?"

"Obviously," he snapped, glaring at the matron. He looked away when she remained silent. He wouldn't let her make him talk anymore. Their session was over. He deemed it so.

As the silence stretched into minutes, he found his breathing return to normal. He didn't feel as angry as he had just moments before. He glanced down at his hand, sighing when he saw the drops of blood. He unclenched his hand immediately. He wordlessly took the cloth from Pomfrey when she offered and wrapped it around his hand. He had a habit of hurting himself accidentally now.

"Better?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"Good. We'll move on."

He felt himself relax slightly at her declaration. He didn't like talking about that. Admitting that he was helpless and weak when it came to his wife—they might as well just commit him then.

"When was the last time you and Aurora were intimate?"

He grimaced at the question, moving slightly in his chair. Ignoring the slight redness to his face, he drew in a slow breath. He hated talking so thoroughly about his relationship with Aurora, but Pomfrey had told him at the start of their therapy sessions that it would come up and that nothing would be disclosed to others. It was just the two of them.

"A month ago," he answered quietly, brushing off his discomfort.

"All went well, I take it?"

He shifted again in his seat. Ever since Nagini's attack, he had found himself unable to hide his emotions as he had before. Due to the trauma inflicted upon him, Pomfrey had stated. He glanced down at the floor, feeling her eyes on him as she waited patiently. He refused to answer, though.

"Ah," Pomfrey said quietly. "I realize this is very uncomfortable for you to talk about, Severus. So, I'd like you just to nod yes or shake your head no to my questions, all right?"

He nodded slowly, his throat abnormally dry.

"Was it Aurora who had difficulties?" she asked.

He shook his head slowly, his hand rubbing his forearm nervously. No. It was him. She had been perfect throughout, as she usually was—patient and caring.

"Did you become aroused?"

He nodded slowly. His rubbing of his arm became furious then as he swallowed, his jaw clenched to keep back the words of frustration and anger. Uncomfortable didn't come close to what he was feeling right now. Shame. Embarrassment. Self-loathing.

"Did you experience premature ejaculation?"

He shook his head. If only it was that. It would have been better in his opinion if he had.

"Did you penetrate her?"

He nodded again. It was the only damn thing he did do that night. He kept his eyes transfixed on a spot on the floor as he waited for her next question.

"Were you unable to maintain your erection?"

Maintain one's erection. He scoffed bitterly. What a wretched way of stating it. He then nodded slightly. It wasn't from a lack of trying on their parts. Aurora had tried to help. He just couldn't stay aroused. A beautiful naked woman in his bed, pressed against him, wanting only him—and nothing.

"Severus," she started to say, waiting for him to glance at her before continuing. "It's normal after suffering through a traumatic event as you did to experience some form of erectile dysfunction. Just like the nightmares you've had, it'll likely get better with time."

"What if it's not psychological, Madam? Then what? Am I supposed to use some potion to stay aroused the rest of my life? If so, you might as well just let me die now."

"Severus," she admonished sharply. "I realize that you are frustrated currently. However, saying such things as that will not help you." She sighed. "Could it be a result of the venom? Yes. It's possible. However, the only way to know for certain is by testing."

"I'm already doing that, thank you."

"Then, you've already made an attempt at masturbating?"

He coughed instantly before opening and closing his mouth a few times. How in the hell could she just throw that out there and not blush like mad as he was? What the hell did matrons learn at medical school anyway?

"I take it that's a no then," she said calmly.

"You want me to wank off, Madam?"

"It is the most comfortable way to figure out if your problem is psychological or physical, Severus. And I'll be honest. It's my opinion that it is purely psychological in nature of why you cannot maintain an erection." She glanced up at the clock before looking back at him and standing. "In fact, I'm going to give you a bit of an unorthodox assignment to work on this week."

He frowned. Unorthodox assignments were starting to become a theme.

"Every night before going to bed, I would like you to look at this." Out of a stack of a dozen or so magazines, she pulled one from the very middle out and handed it to him.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw the cover. She was giving him an adult magazine?

"I realize you'd rather the women were that of your wife, but we'll have to make do with this for now," she explained as if it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to hand out erotica to her patients. "I'd like you to spend five minutes becoming intimately familiar with this material if you know my meaning."

"You want me to wank off to an adult magazine," he replied dryly.

"Ravenclaw's dorms are a series of private rooms now, like Slytherin's. So, no worries of people walking in on you as you complete this assignment. In a week, we'll see how it went and then go from there." She gave him a faint smile, holding out a bottle of Dreamless Sleep. "I'm ordering you to take it tonight, Severus. This is the first night you two have slept apart in years. It'll be difficult. So, take it."

* * *

Having stuffed the magazine in his deep pockets, he headed towards the Ravenclaw dormitory with his potion in hand. He reached the bronze eagle-shaped knocker not long after, knocking it once. He frowned when the eagle's beak opened.

"Which creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?" asked the eagle in a sing-song voice.

"Man," he answered. "Man crawls as an infant, walks in adulthood, and uses a cane when elderly." A moment later, he stepped inside as the door opened.

His eyes swept over the common room quickly, taking in the impressive architecture. Aurora would have loved it here. The starry ceiling and the dark blue carpet—she'd never leave. He shook his head and then proceeded to the fifth-years dorms. However, he paused when he found a familiar dishwater blond witch standing in front of the door, her silvery gray eyes watching him.

"Excuse me," he said with a forced smile, trying to move past her.

"Was it an accident or intentional?" Luna replied, half-smiling.

He paused instantly, his eyes darting to her.

"Was _what_ an accident or intentional?" he repeated quietly. Judging by her look, he needed to throw her off. "Look. I'm merely trying to get to my bed to sleep. All right?"

"I know."

"Then let me pass. I don't have time for games." He felt a chill sweep over him when she rested a hand on his arm directly over where his Dark Mark used to be.

"Redemption is a hard road. Often times one find himself alone. So, it's always good when you have someone by your side to lean on. Don't you agree, Toby?"

He glanced about the area before casting _Muffliato_ around them. His frown deepened.

"What do you know?" he asked softly, holding her perceptive eyes.

"No person heals the same way, so we each take different paths." She then looked him up and down. "Some use spells. Others use potions."

"Dammit," he mumbled. He should've known that she'd figure it out. She was always a sharp witch. She had even known before he truly had the difficult path he would have to take in the end. "This stays between us. Understood?"

"Of course." She then squeezed his arm sympathetically. "It was the scent of herbs by the way. Though, I doubt she'd much enjoy it if you removed it. It's rather calming, I think."

He nodded slowly. It was rather hard to remove the smell of one's profession after all. He then watched her turn her head to the side as she looked him over again. What was she going to say now?

"Don't worry, Toby. I'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Who?"

She gave him that familiar mysterious look of hers. It was something akin to Albus's, he mused.

"You shouldn't keep her waiting any longer, Toby," she replied before turning and leaving.

His brows knit together. How could she know that he was going to speak with Aurora? He hadn't even been thinking about it at the time. He frowned inwardly, locking it away in his mind that was designated for the mysteries of Luna Lovegood. He pushed open the door to the boys' dormitory then and headed for the only opened door left in the small alcove.

Closing the door behind him, he looked around the empty bedroom. With Ravenclaw-themed drapes hung, a four-poster bed rested against the wall. His trunk was at the foot of his bed, and a simple mirror above the nightstand resided on the bed's right side. He quickly moved to his trunk, unlocking it and pulling out a handheld mirror. He smirked inwardly when his reflection rippled before he saw her.

"About time," teased the seemingly young witch. _Aurora_. "What took you so long?"

"I was delayed by Miss Lovegood. I apologize." He caught her soft smile as she shook her head. To an outsider who didn't know her, she seemed happy. But he knew deep down that it was all an act, one that she likely had perfected over the years as they wore their individual masks to survive.

"So . . . Ravenclaw, hmm?" she said. "I suppose I can see it. You are a bit of a bibliomaniac."

He snorted, noticing her House colors behind her. Hufflepuff. It fit her exactly. Better than Slytherin ever had at least.

"I suppose I should be grateful that you're not a dreaded Gryffindor," he drawled. "Had you been placed there, I might have had to find myself a new wife when all this was over."

"Oh, shut it, you arse." Her usual playful tone was there, but it was mixed with another emotion of some kind. He wasn't certain what, however. She had become rather good at hiding herself from him. She had a strong protective mechanism he recognized from his sessions with Pomfrey.

His eyes took in her background. Lit copper lamp on the wall, a yellow-and-black quilt on her bed. There was a clear comfort feeling with all of it. Homey in other words. He then noticed the potion bottle on the nightstand behind her.

"You received Dreamless Sleep, too?" he inquired.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "She thinks that it'll be a difficult night."

He nodded slowly. It likely would be. They hadn't slept separately for three years now. He glanced at his bottle of Dreamless Sleep and frowned, knowing what he had to do.

"We'll take it together, then, Celes."

"What?"

"We'll take it simultaneously. That way we can trick ourselves into thinking we slept beside one another, all right?" He caught her hesitant nod before she reached back to grab her bottle. He uncorked his and waited. "On three?" She nodded again. "One. Two. Three." With his hand wrapped around the bottle to cover it, he brought it to his lips, watching her do the same. His tongue quickly acted like a stopper to hold the potion back as he feigned drinking it as he watched her drain her bottle. After a moment later, he brought the supposedly empty bottle from his lips.

They had a few moments before the potion would kick in. He took the moment to remove his robes, trousers, shirt, and tie to strip down to his boxers. He could hear her changing in the background, smiling inwardly as he thought for a stray moment of watching her undress. However, he didn't.

Instead, he thought about how this time around, being fifteen again, would be different. He didn't have James Potter and his gang of idiots to deal with this time. No Death Eaters either. Hell, no Dark Lord. No graying underwear either. Nothing but him pretending to be a normal fifteen-year-old Ravenclaw student. It'd be practically paradise with no worries but getting his schoolwork done. He could start over. Entirely. Well, pretend to at least. They'd only be fifteen for the school year he reminded himself quickly, so it'd be temporary as well. He could have that life he had secretly dreamed of having when he was a student himself decades ago: the girlfriend, the friends, the happiness that came with it, the sense of belonging and love.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked softly, now wearing a pair of shorts and tank top.

Looking at the two-way mirror, he shook his head with a laugh. "Nothing of importance." He slid between the sheets, watching her do the same. In a way, it did feel like she was there with him. He held the mirror in his hand, holding it in front of his face.

"Good night, Severus," she yawned, closing her eyes as the Dreamless Sleep took effect.

"Sweet dreams, Celes," he whispered back. He watched her sleep for several minutes in his two-way mirror. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed, as if she wasn't tortured by the dark events of last May anymore. His fingers brushed the glass, tracing her reflection before he set the mirror aside. She'd be asleep until tomorrow morning he estimated. Not even a troll could wake her right now.

He slowly got back up out of bed, then, heading to the small window in his room and opening it. He whistled loudly and waited. Not long after, a tawny owl glided into the room. He frowned when it stared at him, expecting its treat.

"Damn bird," he mumbled, holding the treat out. He clenched his teeth when it nipped his finger. The blasted thing never had liked him. Hell, the only reason he had bought it was because Aurora and the damn bird took a liking to one another for some reason. "Copernicus, I need you to deliver this package to her tomorrow in the Great Hall." He didn't need to state that the intended recipient was Aurora. The damn thing knew he meant her just by the pronoun use. He grabbed the wrapped package from his trunk, tying it to the bird's foot. It was light enough not to cause the bird any problems. He then sent it off, knowing from experience that the owl would do as instructed. He slipped back into bed, glancing at the mirror to watch her sleep for a few moments. Tonight, he was Severus, watching over Aurora. Tomorrow, they'd be Celes and Toby, fifth-years. He soon drifted off himself.


	4. Fears

**Fears**

Waking up the following morning, she stretched, yawning before grabbing her handheld mirror. She sighed when she only saw her reflection. He always was an early riser. She shook her head, throwing off the handmade quilt as she got up out of bed.

Their first day as Toby and Celes. Oh, she could only imagine how this day would go. Chances were that she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off him today. She rarely did when they were married. Now, seeing him like this, Merlin himself wouldn't be able to stop her. She laughed, running a hand through her tight curls. She needed to get a move on if she was going to make it to breakfast today.

She quickly headed off to the showers, towel in hand. She had always hated the community showers when she was a student. The recurrent fear of someone walking in on her taking a shower scared her like nothing else. She glanced around, noticing that the room seemed empty thankfully.

Turning the water on a moment later, she stripped down and stepped into the shower, snapping the curtain closed behind her. She showered as fast as she could, hating the vulnerability she currently felt. At any moment, someone could enter the room and attack her. She was practically defenseless.

She washed her hair silently, closing her eyes to keep the shampoo out. At the sound of something falling somewhere behind the shower curtain, she jumped, whirling around and grabbing the wall to keep herself upright. She quickly rinsed the shampoo out before she stared at the curtain, clearly on her guard as her mind tricked her by replaying the events of last May in her head.

_Boom! Her tower shook violently, causing her to lose her balance and stumble. She somehow caught herself thankfully. It was too dangerous clearly, even if it did give her a good vantage point to see the hell that had engulfed Hogwarts. She quickly headed for the trapdoor, climbing down the ladder._

_More curses struck the base of her tower and caused it to shake again. Likely an attempt by the jackarse Death Eaters to level it, she mused. She had just reached the middle of the observatory when someone Apparated with a swirl of robes behind her. Her hand tightened around her wand instantly. However, before she could get a curse off, a hand covered her mouth as an arm wrapped around her midsection to hold her against her attacker. She felt the sickly feeling of side-along Apparation then._

"No!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the room. She quickly came back to herself, feeling herself tremble. Sliding down the wall, she openly wept, her legs pulled up against her chest. Why couldn't she just move on like the others? Why did she have to remember that night over and over again? Why the hell didn't the memories just leave her alone? He didn't have these flashbacks anymore.

She drew in a series of sharp breaths, attempting to calm herself once more. Sitting and crying about it wouldn't help. Nothing would. When she convinced herself that she had pushed back the memories and feelings attached with it, she pushed herself up again. She needed to be strong. For them.

Turning off the water, she held a hand out and summoned her towel. She wrapped herself up tightly in it prior to reaching for her clothes on the other side of the curtain. She frowned when she noticed someone's shampoo bottle lying on the floor. So, that was what that noise was earlier.

Shaking her head, she dried herself off and quickly dressed in her Huffflepuff uniform. She tugged on her tie one last time to make it less constricting before she left the room. Breakfast was clearly calling her, judging by her stomach growling.

She grabbed her bag with her books from her room and headed towards the common room. She paused when she saw a tall curly-haired young man standing by the door. Her warm brown eyes glanced around the room, wondering whom he was waiting for.

"Oh, there you are," her housemate said brightly. He quickly held his hand out. "Justin Finch-Fletchley. I thought I'd introduce myself since I didn't have a chance last night."

She gave a soft awkward laugh before she hesitantly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I guess." A part of her wanted to flee. It was bad enough knowing that the young man in front of her had a crush on her when she was his professor. Now, being closer in age to him just made her that much more uncomfortable. Not to mention, she knew how Toby would react if he were here. "I'm Celes Martins," she lied, shifting her weight slightly. "And I'm sort of hungry. So . . . nice to meet you, but bye." She took a step to walk past him, stopping when he stepped back into her path.

"I'm hungry, too. What a coincidence." He forced a laugh. "Let me walk you to the Great Hall."

She forced a painful smile, nodding slowly. Oh, Circe, why didn't the boy ever get the hint that she wanted to be left alone? She followed him silently, though, tuning out his mindless chatter. Merlin and Circe and everyone else above, help Finch-Fletchley if they ran into Toby.

As they neared the Entrance Hall, she felt her stomach clench tighter. If she walked in with him right now, he'd end up flat on his arse with a curse or two. Where was Luna when she needed her? She then laughed silently when she saw the familiar dishwater blond waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Hello," Luna quietly said, turning her head to the side as she looked at them. "I believe Professor Sprout was looking for you earlier in the Greenhouse, Justin. Something about your project."

"Really? Oh. Well." He forced a polite smile to cover his disappointment of having to leave. "I better go see her, then." He turned and quickly headed outside.

"Thanks," she said to Luna.

Luna only smiled, though. "Shall we go to breakfast? I hear that it's quite delicious this year. Now that they've stopped using Lyrica root."

She laughed softly, nodding. Luna always made her smile. She walked beside the Ravenclaw, knowing they had a short distance left before they reached the Great Hall.

"He worries about you," Luna quietly stated. "He barely slept last night in fact." She continued walking in silence for a few moments. "I found him this morning on the sofa, staring at the fire. He wishes he could talk to you, but he doesn't want to cause you any more pain."

"What do you suggest?" she asked quietly.

"We're all hurting this year. Each with our own pain. Yet, instead of hiding yours, you could let him help. He does love you, Celes."

"I know he does, Luna."

"Then, stop pushing him away. Ask him to help battle your Nargles with you," she replied flatly, pushing open the heavy oak door to the Great Hall. "He asked you the same after all, didn't he?" Luna walked away from her a moment later in silence to head to the Ravenclaw table.

She glanced at the table, finding Toby staring back at her instantly. She could see the concern in his eyes even from there. She turned away, though, heading to Hufflepuff's table. Maybe later.

* * *

From the Ravenclaw table he was sitting at, Toby looked across the table towards Celes as she silently ate her breakfast, a few of her housemates talking to her. It was getting easier now to refer to himself as Toby instead of Severus. Then again, being Toby was like wearing yet another mask, and he was good at wearing masks since he had done it most of his adult life thanks to Dumbledore.

"Hey, Toby?" said a sixth-year next to him, hitting him lightly in the arm.

He frowned, refusing to break his gaze from Celes. "What?"

"Why don't you just go for it?"

He tore his gaze from her reluctantly, glancing at the sixth-year. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you just walk over there and ask her out?"

"Who?" He didn't trust the other boy. Then again, he did have a hard time trusting others.

"The curly dark-haired witch you've been staring at the past five minutes. You might as well just bite the big one and ask her. Otherwise, you'll never get a shot with her."

He forced his face to remain neutral when he heard the other boy's stray thought of how Toby likely didn't have a chance in hell to begin with but that it'd be amusing as hell to watch. Oh, if only he had known Legilimency when he had been in school with James Potter and Sirius Black, both of which who loved to torment him. It would have saved him many times from embarrassing himself at the expense of one of their stupid pranks. Wiser now, he scoffed, shaking his head.

"Clearly, you're inept when it comes to witches, aren't you?" Toby stated, laughing.

"What?"

"No witch wants to be asked. She wants to be told what to do, dominated." He snorted, taking a drink of his juice. "Honestly. Don't you know anything about girls?" He caught the other boy's shocked look instantly. He silently laughed. So the bully wasn't used to looking stupid. How truly sad.

"You made that up!"

"Prove it," Toby replied, shrugging. He sat there smugly when the other boy got up and left. Served the git right for trying to make an arse out of him. He caught a few other students' hidden smiles. However, he turned back to Celes.

"Post's here," someone announced at a nearby table.

His dark eyes immediately glanced upwards to watch Copernicus glide down to Celes. He smiled inwardly when the ruddy bird dropped her package. He needed to see her reaction. Even if they were just supposed to be friends for the first month, she was still his wife.

He watched her frown at first before she slowly undid the ribbon that tied the package closed. She then ripped open the wrapping paper, pulling out his gift for her. His eyes took in every minute facial reaction she made. He saw the confusion on her face first, likely wondering who the hell gave her a journal. A soft smile followed closely behind as she opened to the first page. He watched her fingers pass over the words that he knew were there, since he had penned it himself.

He had written a simple explanation that stated the journal was for her to record her thoughts and recollections about the day in, giving her something to refer back to later in terms of her research. However, he had closed his justification with a simple heart. Normally, there would be no way in hell that he'd have drawn that symbol, but he needed her to know without a doubt that it was from him without telling her.

He watched her quickly close the journal as Professor Sprout handed out timetables. A part of him was glad she had done that. His handwriting likely would have given them away. It was the one thing he could rarely mask.

"Ah, Mr. Brooks. There you are," Professor Flitwick squeaked behind him. "Your timetable. Quite an ambitious one, too."

Toby nodded slowly with a soft laugh. Ambitious? Hermione Granger had taken a similar schedule as his in her fifth year. It was actually the most sensible of her choices. He glanced over it, thinking back to what he knew from his years of handing out timetables himself.

"Damn. We have everything with the 'Puffs again this year," someone in his year groaned further down the table.

"Better them than the Slytherins," someone else pointed out.

"Or, Merlin forbid, the Gryffindors," another person said.

"Yeah, but I wanted some competition this year, you know? Poor losers."

Toby said nothing. He had thought that the students fighting together as one would have caused the usual rivalries to vanish. That wasn't the case, however, it'd seem. He stood up when he noticed Celes was moving towards the doors quickly. He glanced back to where she had been sitting, noticing no hushed whispers to give reason that someone had said something to her. Hastily, he went after her, wondering what could be wrong.

As he walked around a corner, he was suddenly yanked by his tie, letting out a strangled noise before he stumbled into the nearby classroom. The door shut behind them. His guard lowered instantly at the sight of Celes. Blasted witch nearly ended up with a few lovely curse marks for that.

"You should be more careful, Celes," he stated, fixing his tie as he waited for her to speak. "I could have hexed you."

"And I would have blocked it." She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, love," she whispered, embracing him warmly. "It's beautiful."

"It's a journal," he replied, shrugging slightly. He caught her eye roll a moment later. "What other classes did you take?" His arms instinctively wrapped around her loosely.

"Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies."

"No Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked with a faint smirk. She was always one advocating about learning new creatures and how she wished she could have had Hagrid as a professor.

"It's a required class this year. Didn't you know?"

"It is?" He hadn't heard that. Then again, it wasn't like he went to staff meetings as he recovered anyway. On the other hand, neither had she for that matter. "Why?"

"No Astronomy this year," she answered as if it was nothing big.

"What!" he exclaimed. "He's required to find your classes a substitute while you're on sabbatical. Not cancel it."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

He frowned inwardly. It didn't matter? Did she even hear herself currently? He felt his gut clench as he realized that she was more like him now than he had thought. He had thought she was in pain, hiding it from him. Now, he knew that wasn't the case. She was just numb to her own pain. She likely didn't even know anymore how hurt she really was.

"Celes," he started to say, only to stop when she pressed a finger to his lips.

"It's not the end of the world, Toby. Hell, it's not like anyone will even notice. Plus, it's new and interesting. It's the first time in sixteen years that there's no Astronomy. Might be fun." She smiled, kissing him gently before resting her head on his shoulder. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"No."

"Liar," she said with a laugh. "I'm fine, Toby. I'm fifteen again with a soon-to-be dashing boyfriend while getting credit for dating him. You don't need to worry. Trust me. I'm good. Actually, I'm better than good. I'm great."

He didn't believe her in the slightest, but he knew better than to argue. At times, she was almost as stubborn as he was. He held her silently for a few moments, closing his eyes as he relaxed. As long as she was in his arms, he knew she was safe.

At the feel of her lips on his, he reopened his eyes, glancing at her. He swallowed when her hand snaked through the slight opening in his robes and sought out his chest. What was she doing?

"Celes?" Was she changing the plan? They were going to wait a month, he thought.

"What do you say to skiving off and _exploring_?" she whispered, her fingers playing with his belt.

He would say a lot of things, but he remained quiet and just stared at her. Her mood had shifted. He thought about pushing her back from him, only he didn't. He couldn't really. All his self-control went out the window minutes ago with her kiss. He hissed silently when she unbuckled his belt and slid her hand underneath his waistband. He felt his abdomen clench at the unexpected touch. Was this a case of her exhibiting the normal teenage hormones already or was it something more? A distraction likely. Her lips went to his neck, gentle kisses pressed against the sensitive area. A groan escaped him. What was going on with her? His heart raced as she continued her sweet assault. He needed to stop this. Before it went too far. He could feel himself slightly tremor.

"Celes," he groaned, his hands grabbing her upper arms.

"Shh, love. It's all right."

No. It wasn't. He drew in a shaky breath, trying to summon the necessary strength. Something was going on with her again. He had seen it before during the summer. She'd get in _these_ moods.

"Celes, stop. Please. We can't do this right now." _He_ couldn't do this right now. While inside he was aroused as hell—his blood feeling as if it was on fire, he still wasn't responding the right way down below. He, in fact, knew that he was still limp in her hand, much to his disgust.

"It'll work. I'll be patient this time," she promised, nibbling gently on his earlobe.

He closed his eyes at her words. She was patient for most of last time, too. Only he had grown frustrated with himself to the point of nearly becoming violent with her. He still to that day was afraid of losing control and hurting her again.

"Celes, no. Not now." He felt her release him instantly, withdrawing her hand from his trousers. He caught the brief flash of anger in her eyes, but said nothing. He knew from experience that his pointing out her anger at his saying no would only make it worse. She whirled around and stormed out.

He sighed when the door slammed shut behind her. Would they ever be the same again? Would they ever heal from the emotional scars left on their souls? At this point, he wasn't certain. He closed his eyes. Three years ago, they were happy and very much in love. They didn't show it to anyone else, of course, since it was too dangerous, but they were. The war had changed them, however. It had shattered their relationship to the very core, leaving them both broken and in pieces. His were slowly being put back together he knew with his therapy sessions with Pomfrey. Hers remained on the floor, untouched. If he could, he'd absorb every ounce of her heartache, every drop of her pain himself. He hated knowing that she was suffering in silence, too damn stubborn and too damn selfless to take care of herself for once instead of him. It was partly why he had agreed to regressing in age with her. He thought it might help her heal somehow, being younger—seemingly innocent again. He sighed. He needed help. Before he truly did lose her to the darkness that was slowly consuming her inside.

**A/N: **We'll see more flashbacks of May 2nd in the coming chapters. I promise. Tell me what you think, please.


	5. How a Soul Shatters

**A/N: **A very emotional chapter ahead. Just so you're warned, grab the tissues.

**How a Soul Shatters**

Later that afternoon, Celes walked into the hospital wing. Her brown eyes glanced about the main area in an attempt to find Madam Pomfrey. However, she clearly wasn't looking hard enough. She sighed, kicking one of the loose stones on the floor loudly.

"Hello?" she yelled, obviously annoyed. She crossed her arms when the matron slowly emerged from one of the far rooms. "You asked to see me, Madam," she said bitingly as if she had better things to do than to be there.

"I did, Miss Martins. Please come with me."

"Fine. Is this going to take long, though? I have class."

"Oh? I was under the impression that you've skipped all of your classes so far, Miss Martins. At least that's what your professors have told me." Madam Pomfrey said nothing when Celes glared before she glanced towards the high arched windows. She merely continued towards the private room a moment later. Once they were inside the room, she silently closed the door. "Take a seat please."

Celes scoffed, but complied a moment later.

"As I'm certain you're aware by now, every student this year is required to undergo a psychiatric evaluation," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Yeah, so? _I_ wasn't here last year."

"You're right. Celes wasn't, but _you_ were, Aurora. And, frankly, judging by the behavior you're exhibiting currently, this is long overdue."

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I'm fine, Madam."

"That's not what Severus is saying."

"What does he know? He's messed up."

"That's your anger and pain speaking, Aurora."

"Oh? Is it really, Madam?" she mocked. "I didn't know that." She scoffed. "Are we done? Because I sure as hell am." She went to stand and leave, only to stop when Pomfrey spoke again.

"He acted just like this during his first session with me, Aurora. He was scared. Just like you are. But we spoke, took things slowly, and now he's comfortable. He still fights me occasionally, but he talks eventually and tells me things."

"Congratulations. Would you like a medal for that?"

"What you're feeling right now, Aurora, is perfectly natural. You suffered a horrible—"

"May I go, Madam? I feel fine."

"Brushing your pain aside isn't going to help you deal with it."

"Maybe not, but at least I won't have to listen to you drone on about crap you know nothing about," she replied with a shrug. "Now, may I go?"

"No."

"You can't keep me here. I'm not your damn prisoner, Pomfrey."

"I can keep you here as long as I think you're a threat to yourself."

"Oh, Circe." She laughed derisively. "What? Do you think I'll hurt myself?"

"You've engaged in risky behavior this summer, Aurora."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have reports here from St. Mungo's that state you were involved in numerous bar fights. Not to mention, Minerva informed me that she ran into you with another man this summer in London."

"A friend. That's all." She shrugged listlessly. "Just like I told her."

"Normally, I'd agree with you, Aurora. However, Minerva reported differently."

"Yeah, well, her eyesight is going bad. Because he was just a friend. That's it."

"Do you normally go up the stairs in the Leaky Cauldron with male friends, Aurora?"

"She misunderstood, dammit," she snapped. "All right?"

"No. It's not all right. Even your husband has noticed your reckless behavior. In fact, that's why he asked me to speak with you today. He's worried about you, Aurora."

"Like I said, I'm fine, Pomfrey."

"Tell me what happened this morning in the abandoned classroom with Severus."

"Nothing," she hissed.

"That's not what he says."

"Well, he's lying. Nothing happened. Now, can I go?"

"Aurora, what are you trying to achieve with this behavior? What are you seeking?"

"To leave this damn place and go to class!"

"No. The truth. Tell me what you want, and I'll let you leave. I promise. Just tell me the truth. What is it that you're wanting?"

Her whole body was tense as she stood rigid, glaring at Pomfrey. What did she _want_? What the hell did Pomfrey think she wanted? She kept her jaw clenched. It was a trick. The witch wouldn't let her leave the hospital wing if she answered. There was no way in hell the matron would.

"Aurora, what is it that you're trying to achieve? What do you want?" Pomfrey repeated.

"Nothing. Just let me go."

"Not until you tell me the truth, Aurora."

"No."

"Just tell me the truth, and I'll let you leave. I promise."

She shook her head, though. It was a lie. Pomfrey wouldn't let her go. There was no way in hell of that happening. She'd be forced to talk more until she was dissected entirely and there was nothing left of her. She had seen how Severus was when he came home after his sessions with Pomfrey. She wasn't entirely oblivious to him.

"Aurora. Please. Answer me. What is it that you want? Severus told me that you became forceful with him this morning in that abandoned classroom. He told me that you became angry when he told you stop. Aurora, please. What is it that you want? You know what it is. Just tell me, and I'll let you leave. Just answer me. What do you want?"

"I want my—" Her mouth snapped shut instantly, stopping the honest answer from escaping. She couldn't say it. Not yet. She wasn't ready to tell Pomfrey, to tell anyone. Well, maybe Severus. She drew in a slow breath, forcing herself to be calm. "I want m-my life back. All right? Now, let me leave." She watched Pomfrey stand aside. Quickly, she rushed out of the room, fleeing for safety.

* * *

Lying atop of his bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory, Toby glanced up at the ceiling with his hands on his stomach. His mind replayed his conversation with Madam Pomfrey, causing him to sigh loudly. Celes would be pissed with him for going to the matron, but he didn't know what else to do. She needed help, and he knew he couldn't help her. However, he hadn't known just how bad she needed help until Pomfrey informed him of the reports.

During the first month of her class, June in other words, Celes—or rather Aurora in this case he decided to say—had been involved in numerous bar fights when she should have been at her class. He hadn't been an idiot of course. He knew that first month of her leaving to go to class had been rough for her. Hell, he even recalled smelling alcohol on her breath a few times, looking back on it now. However, he hadn't known it was that bad.

Pomfrey had stated that Aurora had gone to St. Mungo's after a few of those fights. Not on Aurora's own accord it sounded like based on the reports. A few times, she had been taken there by Aurors, who always seemed to release her for some reason with only a warning not to start a fight again. He frowned as the list of injuries rattled off in his mind. Lacerations. Bruises. Broken arm. Broken knuckle. Broken nose. Broken ribs. Punctured lung. He couldn't recall her ever coming home in pain or even looking like she had been in a fight. Pomfrey had explained it away, though, stating that Aurora likely had casted a glamour on herself and took pain potions to hide her injuries from him.

He closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't heard Pomfrey continue her report earlier. The matron had gone on to state that Minerva had once witnessed Aurora heading to a Leaky Cauldron male patron's room. His heart clenched agonizingly as he swallowed back his pain. He had begged Pomfrey to tell him when Minerva had seen the encounter, needing to know. When she had stated the date, he nearly retched at the realization that it had been just a day after he had lost his temper for Aurora being pushy once more and begging him to sleep with her. She had been in one of _those _moods again.

In July and August, it seemed as if Aurora was better according to there being no reports of recklessness and from Minerva's own observances. Though, he knew why. He had given in to Aurora, stopped fighting her and slept with her whenever she begged him. Only their sex life wasn't the way it had been before May 2. Hell, it wasn't anywhere near what one could call a sex life anymore in fact. He couldn't stay aroused with her. No matter what the hell they tried. One moment he'd be harder than granite, ready to shag her for hours or at least feeling like he could. The next it was as if all the blood rushed from his erection and left him with just a limp member while still feeling hot as hell. However, his making the effort of wanting to have sex with her was enough to satisfy whatever it was that made her nearly jump him during these times.

He frowned, recalling the first time Aurora had been in one of these moods. He had just started moving around their rooms on his own since he had been bedridden for a few weeks in May. She had come in after talking with Minerva, clearly frustrated by her talks. She had immediately headed to him when she saw him up and around. He had thought at the time that she was going to help him. Only when she grasped his face and started snogging the hell out of him, he realized his error. He had nearly fallen, choosing instead to sit back on the sofa.

The way Aurora acted that day—or whenever she'd get in these strange moods—was as if someone had given her a powerful lust potion. It wasn't her anymore. She'd become forceful with him, aggressive at times, randy as hell in other words. It was as if she didn't shag him right then and there, she'd die. Her nails had raked against his flesh painfully, leaving behind marks. She'd never hurt him. He knew that in his very heart. Aurora wasn't like that. But during these moods of hers, it was as if all that he knew about her was a lie. She'd become downright animalistic with him sometimes. And more than a few times, he could recall where she'd openly sob, her fists hitting his chest when he couldn't satisfy her because of his inability.

Something had changed in her after the events of May 2. He scoffed. Something had changed in all of them at Hogwarts. They were all rough now, tortured and broken. Some more than others. He knew his wife's soul had been broken that day. He even knew how. However, he didn't know how to glue it back together. How did one mend a soul after losing something so— He felt the hot tears run down his cheeks, causing him to swipe them away angrily. Why didn't the loss affect him that badly? Was he truly that heartless, that cold-hearted?

A knock suddenly forced him to sit up and stare at the closed door. Who could possibly be bothering him now? He glanced at the clock, frowning. It was seven. Whoever it was knocked again a moment later.

"Who is it?" he yelled, knowing the person would be able to hear him.

"Luna. You have a visitor, Toby."

A visitor? His brows furrowed. Who could possibly want to speak to him? He then exhaled loudly. Potter likely. The boy had a horrible knack for breaking the rules after all. He got up soon after, heading to the door and opening it.

"Where?" he asked, not noticing anyone with Luna.

"In the common room." The mysterious dishwater blond smiled faintly. "I believe she's come to apologize for earlier."

"Celes," he whispered, the name escaping his lips before he could stop himself. She was here? He caught Luna's smile widen instantly. "Thank you, Luna."

He didn't wait for her reply. He quickly strode down the hall to the common room. His mind raced with thoughts of why Celes would come visit him. Was Luna right? Was Celes there to apologize? Or maybe she was there to slap him for telling Pomfrey about her? He brushed back his thoughts, though. None of them would help him anyway.

With one foot in the common room, he found himself instantly enveloped in a strong hug. He had to take a step back because of the force. What did a hug mean? Good? Bad? Worse? Merlin, if only he understood females.

"I'm sorry, Toby," Celes whispered. "I acted like a bitch earlier. I-I didn't mean. I'm sorry."

He glanced around the common room, thankful it was empty. They needed somewhere private, where they could talk. He slowly pulled back, grabbing her hand and leading her to his room. Females, after all, were allowed in the male dorms. Though, it was rather frowned upon of course. He closed the door behind them.

"Shh," he said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's fine." He'd be the understanding one now.

"No. No it's not. I-I'm sorry. I don't know why . . . I didn't mean to do that."

"It's all right, Celes." He hated it when she cried. He was absolutely pants at comforting her. She'd cry, and he'd do practically anything to get her to stop. It was one of the few weaknesses he couldn't hide from others. Crying was just so damn uncomfortable to witness in his opinion.

He pulled her to his bed and lay down, holding her in his arms as if to protect her. He could feel her journal tucked under her robes, close to her heart. Idly, he wondered if she had written in it yet. He patiently waited as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"Stop apologizing," he replied quietly, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Pomfrey wanted me to tell her. I-I couldn't. She wanted to know what I wanted. What I was trying to accomplish when I-I do that to you."

He remained silent. It sounded similar to his sessions with Pomfrey, where the matron always wanted him to explain himself and what he was thinking. It annoyed him greatly, but he'd admit it did do some good every now and then.

"I-I told her that I wanted my life back," she cried softly. "I lied."

She quickly started to dig in her robes, which made him move his arms so she'd have better access. A few moments later, she pulled out her journal, holding it to him to grab.

"I can't say it. I-I just can't. Please?" she whispered as the tears rolled down her face.

He silently took her journal. He felt her resituate herself, rolling herself over so she'd face him. Instinctively, he rolled onto his back, knowing what pose she was wanting. She swiftly rested her head on his chest, her arm draped over him.

Opening to the first page, he silently sighed. She was letting him in. Only, he didn't have a clue as to how to help her. He truly didn't. He hadn't even known how to help himself. His eyes slowly moved over her elegant cursive, reading her words.

_We were happy once. Before the darkness settled in and ruined it all. I could make him smile with just one touch. Now, I only hurt him. Something's wrong with me. I don't know what. Sadness and grief, they say is normal. They say I'll get better with time. That it'll hurt less. I don't believe them. They lie. It's only become worse. The pain in me. The anger. The sadness. The loss. I want to go back. I don't want to be like this anymore. I want the pain in my chest to stop. I want the sadness that suffocates me to leave me the hell alone. But most of all, I want what was taken from me back. It's not fair. It's not. It's not fair. I waited for so long. __We__ waited for so long. Why?_

He could feel her heartache, her emotions in her writing swirl around in his mind. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, kissing the top of her head. There were more words to read, so he continued.

_I want to go back. I want to be like I was. Happy. In love. Hopeful. They say it'll take time to heal. My wounds aren't healing, though. My heart still has a hole in it. And I'm trying everything to fix it. To mend it. I don't want to be like this anymore. I want the pain to stop. Why won't it stop? I have to be strong. For us. It's the only way. But sometimes I wonder. It'd be easy to just let go. Just once. See if that would help. I can't, though. He needs me. So I hang on. So I fight. It's when I don't have any strength left that the monster inside comes out. I see myself hurt him. I see the pain in his eyes. I'm the reason for that. He told me to stay. To remain in the cottage. Why did I leave? Why didn't I listen? It's my fault. No one else's, but mine. I hurt now. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of hurting. I just want it all to stop. Just once. It's not fair. We waited so long. Why? I want what was taken from me back. I want my baby back! THAT'S WHAT I WANT! Give me back my baby! Please! That's Please. I want her back._

He inhaled shakily, closing his eyes. He could feel her tightly grasping him. He closed the journal, setting it aside on the table. How did one repair a shattered soul after losing one's child? He kissed the top of her head again, pulling her closer to give her every bit of his strength. At the sound of her mumbling against him, he glanced down, noticing that she had fallen asleep somehow.

She had been so happy when they found out she was pregnant. It broke her, losing their child. How could he be so cold, so heartless? He had lost a child just as she had. It didn't affect him that greatly as did Aurora, though. They could try again for a child later in his mind. He still had _her_. That was all that mattered. He hadn't lost _her_ that day. It could have been so much worse.

**A/N: **Finally, we get to see them in class together in the next chapter.


	6. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Having fallen asleep with her under a blanket of only moonlight, he slowly woke to find her watching him with a faint smile. He brushed aside a stray curl of hers, laughing softly. He hadn't felt in a long time as well rested as he did now. His eyes trailed over her, noticing that somehow they had moved in their sleep to him being on his side holding her as she lay on her back.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied softly, barely above a whisper.

"What time is it?"

He moved slightly to glance over her head before snorting. "It's a little past one." She was breaking curfew now among the decorum rule.

"Hufflepuff's going to be way behind in points tomorrow."

"Only if they noticed you're missing, Celes."

"And here I thought this was my chance to make Hufflepuff kick your arse, Ravenclaw," she teased, poking him gently in the chest.

"Oh? We'll see about that in the morning. After all, you've yet to attend a single class." He smiled inwardly when he heard her laugh.

"Yeah, I was kind of an idiot earlier, wasn't I?"

"Perhaps a little. Honestly, though, I think you could make it work for you. This bad girl image you're making for yourself," he drawled. "That way when we start dating, people don't think it's me corrupting you this time. Works out loads better for me." He grinned widely, laughing when she lightly hit his chest. There was something about her that always brought out the rare playful side of him.

"I should go."

"Or you could stay," he said with a shrug. "We were sleeping rather well a few moments ago. And if you leave now, you'll likely be brought before Dumbledore and not get a bit of rest afterwards."

"Delay the inevitable in other words?"

"More along the lines of taking care of your beauty sleep," he replied with a shrug.

"I'll remember that when I'm getting my lecture tomorrow." She snuggled closer before her head flopped back against the pillow a few times. "Toby?"

"Yes, Celes?"

"What do you have stuffed in your pillow?"

He blinked a few times before laughing awkwardly. Oh dear. He smiled faintly and reached a hand into the pillow case, pulling out the magazine that he quickly tried to hide. Only she was too fast and grabbed his arm prior to him getting rid of it.

The moonlight from the window caught the magazine just right to show her the cover. He caught her eyes widening instantly. He winced slightly, feeling his face redden slightly.

"Why do you have an adult magazine stuffed in your pillow?"

"It's my assignment for the week. From Pomfrey." He cleared his throat, playing with a loose thread on his sheets. "She wanted me to look at it. And . . . you know. See if it helped my problem."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He rubbed at his neck. Merlin, it was hot in there now.

"And? Did it help?"

"I, well, um, yeah, but I didn't use the magazine." He felt horribly flustered. Then again, he was horribly uncomfortable. He always was. He could have sex, but talking about the intimate details of it was an entirely different animal. He'd become a shy teenager, red in the face as a tomato.

"What did you use, then?"

He closed his eyes instantly. He knew he was likely wearing a look of pain, but he answered a moment later. Oh, why wasn't it easier to talk about with her? He _had_ sex with her. Lots of times.

"The two-way mirror," he whispered, keeping his eyes firmly closed. He couldn't bear to look.

"Y-You used _me_ instead of . . . _that_?"

"Yes," he answered, grimacing.

Oh, what was wrong with him? She was his wife. There was nothing—absolutely nothing—to be embarrassed about. He was working on something for the continued good health of their sex life.

"And it worked? You, um . . ."

"Yes. Successfully."

"But I was asleep, though. Had the mirror held in front of my face all night. That's not anything to . . . wank off to." She laughed nervously. Her nervousness helped put him at ease.

"You were relaxed, calm, peaceful looking, happy and beautiful in other words." He felt her hands join with his and squeeze lightly. "I don't want some strange witch who has likely had work done and is enhanced to, to do that. All I really need is someone who's real, who has flaws but is still beautiful in my eyes, honest and that." His usual elegance was covered by his feeling of awkwardness.

"It's funny that we can have sex, but when we try talking about it, we might as well start talking about Dumbledore in a pink dress and red heels." He laughed, nodding as he squeezed her hand. "I know it won't help me. I do know that, Severus. That it won't bring her back." He pulled her closer, holding her lovingly. "I-I just want to feel whole again. I want her back."

"I know, Celes. And if I thought it'd help, I would do it. But we're not ready. Not physically, mentally, anything really. We need time to heal."

"What if when we're ready, I can't have children anymore?"

"Then, we'll adopt or see if we can get a surrogate." He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. "The only thing in my life I want the most is you, Aurora. Everything else is just sprinkles on my perfect warm fudge cake." He heard her soft laugh instantly.

"Warm fudge?" she repeated with another laugh.

"Well, it was either that or Black Forest, and I really didn't want to be reminded of how you're related to them again." He smiled faintly as she wrapped her arms around him. "We should sleep." His eyes narrowed for a moment when she pulled back, realizing a second later that she was making herself comfortable for bed. He did the same and stripped down to his boxers. Handing his shirt to her, he watched her put it on to cover her undergarments before she snuggled up against him again.

"Good night, Celes."

"Night, Toby." And with that, they fell fast asleep again.

* * *

He glanced around the classroom the following morning, looking for her. She was going to be late if she didn't show up in the next few minutes. His brows furrowed. Merlin, this was the first class of the day. Where was she?

Since they had woken up together just a few hours earlier, he knew she was awake. He also knew that she was in a good mood when she had left. She had remarked before leaving about how their relationship had the ongoing theme of them sneaking around all the time. Which did hold some truth to it, he admitted.

They had sneaked around when they were professors: she being the Astronomy Mistress, he being the Potions Master. They then later continued to sneak around with one another after they eloped, since it was too dangerous for others to know considering his role in Dumbledore's plans. Perhaps their sneaking around was the allure of their relationship, the thing that kept them interested. After all, all couples had that one thing. Perhaps this was theirs.

Watching more students filter into the room, his frown deepened as he realized she still hadn't shown up. Had something happened when she returned to her common room? He exhaled, glancing towards one of the Hufflepuff girls nearby.

"Hey. Um, have you seen Celes this morning?" He ignored his irritation with his own question. Adolescents were usually one who butchered the language in his opinion. There were the rare ones, of course, but it'd be too easy for others to realize who he was if he didn't throw them off somehow.

The blond stared at him for a moment before glancing at her friend. She sighed not long after. "Yeah." Her blue eyes returned to him after her friend nodded slowly. "She was in the bathroom last we saw." The Hufflepuff girl looked down at her table. "Sounded like she was sick or something."

His eyes widened. _What?_ She was fine when she had left him. He blinked a few times.

"Celes Martins," he repeated, speaking to the idiot girl slowly so she'd understand.

"Yeah, her." The two girls looked at him, then. Their eyes now held an accusatory look. "We know she was with you last night. Ethan told us all about it."

"Oh, really?" He scoffed before glancing at Ethan from across the room. However, before he could continue, a boy—Ravenclaw he noticed—clapped him on the back.

"Lay off him, Lea. Merlin." The curly-haired boy, who likely could have passed for a Sirius Black look-alike, then smiled cockily. "Girls. Honestly. They get their knickers in a twist about the littlest things."

Toby resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow towards the boy.

"So, is it true what they're saying, then, Toby? That you and, uh, that cute Hufflepuff girl shagged last night?" the boy asked, smirking.

Toby shrugged, hating himself for it. He was acting like James Potter currently. "I don't kiss and tell." He caught the boy's laugh and nod of appreciation before Toby was clapped on the back again.

"Way to go, Brooks." The boy held out his hand, smiling widely. "Name's Anthony Lark." He jerked his head towards the Hufflepuff girls. "Don't mind Lea and Robin. Those two are so desperate for attention that they'd kill for it. Isn't that right, loves?" The girls glared at him and turned away. Anthony opened his mouth to continue spouting crap, but the bell interrupted him.

Toby forced a pleasant smile as he watched Anthony take his seat with his friends. His dark eyes darted about the room, hoping she was there. But he didn't see Celes anywhere. She was the only one missing. He sighed, turning from the door to watch Slughorn slowly approach the front of the room.

"Right then. There we are. Welcome to fifth-year Potions." Slughorn smiled softly, resting his hands on his large belly. "Now, before we begin today, let me stress to you all the importance of the exams you'll be sitting next June. Your O.W.L.s. They'll—" The door slamming open, stopped him instantly and caused everyone to glance towards it. "Ah." Slughorn's smile widened, his eyes twinkling lightly. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show at all again, Ms. Martins. Take a seat." He motioned to the empty spot next to Toby.

"Sorry, Professor." She slowly walked towards the spot. "I got lost."

"No matter. No matter, my dear." Slughorn then chuckled. "It is a bit overwhelming at first. Now, then. Where was I? Oh right. Your O.W.L.s. Ordinary Wizarding Level."

Slughorn continued to drone on, but Toby quickly tuned him out, focusing instead on Celes. He visually examined, noticing that the girls unfortunately seemed to be right. Celes did have a sort of sickly look. Her eyes were red and puffy. He wondered if she had been crying again. But it didn't make sense to him really. She seemed fine when she had left. She seemed fine during breakfast as well, healthy in his opinion, since he had watched her from afar. He leaned in towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, careful not to draw attention to them as Slughorn continued.

"Nothing," she replied, equally as soft and evasively.

He frowned, resting his hand on his wand and casting _Muffliato_ around them so they'd not be overheard. "You're lying again, Celes."

"I'm fine, Toby. Just drop it," she hissed, clenching her fist. Her eyes remained on Slughorn.

"Celes, please. You were fine at breakfast. I—help me understand."

"It didn't agree with me, all right? Now, could we please act like we're paying attention? Not all of us are potions geniuses." She was clearly annoyed with him.

"Fine. On one condition." He brushed off her loud exhale and continued. "Whichever house has the most points at the end of class wins. Deal?" He watched her glance sideways.

"Fine. You're on. I'm going to prove to you that Hufflepuffs aren't idiots."

He smirked inwardly. That's what he was hoping for. After all, he hadn't said exactly _what_ she'd win. He turned back, canceling his spell.

"Now, then, shall we?" Slughorn motioned to the center table where there was a series of steaming cauldrons and vials. He smiled widely. "Before you are potions that we'll be brewing this year and several key ingredients that you'll be expected to recognize for your O.W.L.s. Most of these, you should recognize from last year. However, I've added a few tricky ones." He chuckled softly. "Well, come here then, class. Does you no good to be sitting over there." He stood off to the side, so the students could pack tightly around the table. He motioned to the first simmering potion. "Who can tell me what potion this is?"

Toby sniffed slightly, recognizing it immediately. He glanced around, waiting for someone to respond. It would be too easy if he had answered. He watched Celes raise her hand slowly.

"Yes, my dear?" Slughorn stated.

"It's Dreamless Sleep, sir," Celes answered quietly. "And you're missing the lavender."

"Quite right, my dear. Quite right." He chuckled, glancing around the room as he moved onto the next cauldron. "What about this potion?" Again, only Celes raised her hand. "Yes, my dear?"

"Draught of Peace, sir."

Toby smirked inwardly. She was doing well so far. He then noticed her flinch as she glanced into the next cauldron. He didn't blame her, however.

"Come now, class. Surely Miss Martins isn't the only one who knows potions." He stepped next to the potion simmering, motioning to it.

Sighing silently, Toby raised his hand when he realized none of his idiot housemates knew it. He waited until Slughorn nodded to him.

"The antidote to most venom, sir," he answered with a frown. He had certainly brewed enough of that over the years. "Specifically, I'd say this potion neutralizes snake venom."

"Very intuitive, Mr. Brooks, and quite correct. It is."

Toby nodded slowly, glancing away. He rubbed his hidden scars absentmindedly. Had he not dosed himself prior to heading to the Shrieking Shack that night, he'd have been—to use his father's words—shit out of luck. He frowned. He'd have to owl his parents soon. Glancing beside him at Celes, he wondered if she had sent an owl to her parents yet. He knew that both their parents knew about her losing the baby. Pomfrey had done that while they rested. He still wasn't certain how the matron kept their parents from bursting into the castle and demanding to see them.

The strong scent of raspberries overwhelmed him as he moved to the next potion, Amortentia. Toby then laughed silently as he amended his earlier thought. The fresh smell of a recent rain and raspberries were what he smelled. He glanced back at Celes, knowing that she smelled something entirely different. It still amused him that her scent for him of all things was herbs and the dungeons. He smirked inwardly, a distant memory flashing behind his eyes.

* * *

_Glancing out a nearby window as he continued his nightly patrol, he snorted when he saw the shadowy figure heading towards the castle in the pouring rain. Without so much as a glance to see if anyone else was watching him, he strode to the front door to greet the likely drowned person. Oh, this would be far too amusing._

_With a devilish smirk, he leaned against the now opened door. He crossed his arms, barely keeping from chuckling with glee. His dark eyes took note of the beautiful—and now utterly ruined—dress the witch was wearing. She was returning from yet another disastrous date. The third one that week, in fact, by his estimate. Not that he kept track of her dates, mind you. However, his look of amusement quickly vanished when she awkwardly fell after having slipped in the mud._

_He headed to her, not quite running but not walking so slowly either. He watched her grab her ankle, hearing her sniffle as she fought back the threatening tears. Soon after, he reached her, holding out his hand._

"_Come on. Let's get you inside the castle, Sinistra, before you get struck by lightning as well." He caught the flash of anger in her eyes instantly, but said nothing. He slowly helped her to feet, only to hear her strangled scream as she started to fall again. Glancing at her ankle, he caught the bruise spreading and sighed. Lovely. She likely had a sprained ankle, if not broken it with her ridiculously high heels. He frowned before swiftly picking her up into his arms._

"_What are you doing? Put me down, Snape!"_

"_Gladly. When we're inside the damn castle, woman," he growled. "Now, shut it or I'll leave you out here for the Dementors." He could see the creatures floating and watching them by the lake._

"_Bastard," she grumbled, settling in his arms a moment later._

"_Ungrateful witch." He carried her across the grounds and into the castle. However, instead of taking her up to the hospital wing or letting her down once inside, he carried her down to the dungeons._

_He frowned, walking into his rooms with her still in his arms a moment after his portrait swung open. He set her down on his sofa, then, quickly moving to look at her badly swollen ankle. Mentally deciding which potions she needed, he sighed. "Remain here."_

"_As if I'd go anywhere else," she snapped, running a hand through her disheveled hair._

_He kept his tongue firmly between his teeth and headed for his private store. His dark eyes trailed over the various array of potions, plucking bruise paste and a mild analgesic potion from the shelves. Whirling around and causing his robes to billow, he headed back to his sitting room. He slowed as he heard her sniffling again. Her ankle couldn't have hurt that bad, but just in case he pulled out the stopper on the pain potion and handed it to her first._

_He watched her drink it before she handed it back empty. He banished the vial, kneeling down to look at her ankle. The strong smells of rain and raspberries—her perfume he assumed—enveloped him._

"_May I?" he asked quietly, motioning to her foot. He waited until he received her jerky nod. He gently undid the strap to her shoe, removing the silver high heel a moment later. He lightly touched her deep bruise, glancing at her when he heard her sharp gasp of pain followed by a soft whimper. "I apologize," he said softly before he returned to his inspection. She clearly had a bad sprain. He grabbed the bruise paste, unscrewing the jar lid and scooping up a bit of the gooey substance inside. He did his best not to aggravate her ankle as he rubbed the paste on. A moment later, he ripped a large strip off his long flowing robes and wrapped it tightly around her foot to keep her from moving it._

"_Thanks," she whispered, wiping at her eyes._

_He merely inclined his head and stood up again. Taking the time to take her appearance in fully, he waited as she fought to hold back the tears. Her hair was badly disheveled, curls strewn about every which way and frizzing as it dried. Her makeup had run down her face, but he wasn't certain if it was from the rain or the tears. Completely and utterly ruined now, her lightly-colored chiffon evening gown was plastered to her ashen skin, leaving hardly anything to his imagination. He caught her shivering and frowned. She was going to catch her death if he left her in those clothes._

"_Use my shower and warm up. I'll see if I can do anything about your dress in the meantime." He noticed her warm brown eyes narrowing on him in confusion. "A warming charm or even a drying charm at this point would make your dress shrink, and I imagine it's tight enough for you. Am I correct?" She nodded slowly. "Then, logically, you should change out of that dress, Sinistra." He pointed to his bathroom. "Go. Warm up. I'll have one of the house elves leave fresh clothes out for you." He watched her gradually stand before she limped to where he had instructed._

_Once she had closed the door behind her and he could hear the shower running, he sighed, sitting down in his chair. His elbows dug into his legs as he held his head in his hands. Merlin. Didn't she already know that she was beautiful? That she didn't need to play dress up? The lengths he had seen her go to lately—he wondered if any man had ever truly told her how beautiful she was. He closed his eyes, groaning at the annoying voice that had become a constant companion to him now—saying that he could always tell her instead of continually sabotaging her dates._

_He winced at the 'sabotage.' While it was unfortunately true that he had been the reason most—if not all—of her dates were disastrous, he didn't like the reminder. He had started his interference with her dates as a means to entertain himself, to get her back for all the times she had annoyed him greatly. Watching her come home entirely frustrated was rather amusing at first._

_Only his so-called entertainment quickly developed into something more. It became a way to ensure that she'd not be with any 'unworthy man' in his opinion. He'd find out whom she was to meet—being a double agent did have its perks after all—and observe her said potential suitor, looking for reasons why this suitor wasn't good enough for her. He never let her know he was doing this, of course. So, to her, every date that was disastrous was likely because of something _**she**_ did, not because he had intimidated the hell out of her date beforehand, had her date called away on phony business, locked him in a cupboard in the case of Date Number Six, or had sent him to the wrong restaurant like what had happened tonight with Kingsley Shacklebolt—a date that should've gone well by all means._

_He dug his palms into his eyes and growled quietly. He was being a first-class bastard to her, and he knew it. His fists came down, hitting the armrests. Somehow, over the course of secretly watching her leave for her dates, sometimes at her dates, and after them, he had fallen for her. His head fell back against the back of his chair when he heard the water shut off. She was going to kill him, and she'd be in her right to. But, Merlin above, no man but him was worthy of her. He just had to prove it somehow._

**A/N:** Next chapter-DADA class, how the Trio was affected by the events of last May, and talks.


	7. Test of Character

**A/N: **A bit of a dark chapter, I'll admit, but they're all broken in some way or another. I'd love to hear your thoughts at the end. Enjoy.

**Test of Character**

After Potions, Hufflepuff was in the lead by twenty points over Ravenclaw. It was safe to assume by how the Ravenclaws as a whole looked that the lead was going to be short lived. Toby, however, smiled inwardly as he silently followed his grumbling classmates with the gleeful Hufflepuffs rushing towards the Defense classroom.

He had found over his years of teaching that competition was usually healthy. It definitely had brought a new spark to the students' eyes, one that they all needed this year. Too many of them looked lifeless and drained because of last year's events.

When he brushed up against someone, Toby raised his head and glanced to his right. He half-smiled at Celes who was smirking at him. She seemed better now for some strange reason. She had lost her sickly pallor from earlier. He didn't know how to explain it.

Upon entering the Defense classroom, Toby and the other students instantly stopped. A large wall had been erected and provided them only with enough room for the class to stand in. The classroom door shut after the last student entered and plunged them into sudden darkness. It took several moments before their eyes had adjusted enough to make out shapes in the soft dim light.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts," shouted a man from behind the large stone wall.

Toby frowned, glancing at Celes. This certainly was an interesting way to start class. If he had done this when he taught his year of Defense, all of the students would likely have died of fright. As it was, all of the students were huddled closely together and wore looks of clear nervousness.

"When I call your name, you will step forward to the wall and step through it to complete a series of challenges that I've set up for today. At the end of class, the two students who complete the course most efficiently and most logically will receive a prize," explained the mysterious and unknown Defense professor. "Mister Stark, you're first."

Glancing towards the young man, Toby watched Anthony gulp, step through the wall, and disappear. Toby's frown deepened. The students' nerves were already frayed horribly from the horrors they witnessed during the Battle of Hogwarts. These challenges likely were going to make it worse.

At the feel of Celes grabbing his hand, Toby glanced at her. He could see her face becoming paler again and knew it was a result of not knowing what lay ahead on the other side of that wall. He gave her a quick reassuring squeeze of their conjoined hands, hoping it'd give her strength and peace. He heard no noise from the other side of the wall. Just utter silence as they all waited, watching their classmates pass through the wall and disappear.

"Miss Martins," called out their professor.

Toby heard Celes gasp beside him. He gave her hand another reassuring squeeze. She'd be fine. Whatever it was that was on the other side, she'd be fine. After all, it was Defense class. Oh, whom was he kidding? Hogwarts was a goddamn death trap.

For a brief moment, Toby entertained the idea of kissing her, but instead he chose to send his love to her through their mental link. A moment later, he blocked the link so he couldn't hear or feel her. The Final Battle had taught him how frustratingly hard it was to hear her cries in his mind while he was separated from her, unable to help. This would be just as frustrating and difficult as that just because of the mental anguish they all felt.

When she let go of Toby's hand, he drew in a slow breath. He silently watched Celes step up to the wall, glance back at him for a moment, and walk through. He waited and did his best to ignore his gut clenching in concern.

"I wish Snape was here," quietly stated the remaining Hufflepuff.

"Me too," agreed the other Ravenclaw. "At least then, the most we'd have to deal with his him snapping at us about how stupid we are." Her name was called then.

Toby kept his eyes trained on the wall, watching the Ravenclaw girl pass through and then after several minutes as the Hufflepuff boy did the same. He was last. He drew in several calming breaths, knowing that whatever it was he'd face on the other side would require a clear mind. He couldn't help but draw the parallel of his standing in the Shrieking Shack with the Dark Lord last May. Would he find himself failing again? On the precipice of death, metaphorical it would seem in this case?

He shook his head to rid himself of that question. He hadn't failed. Potter lived. The Dark Lord was defeated. The world once more was saved. The words sounded hollow in his mind, though.

Sure, Potter was alive, but the boy's—no, the man's—spirit was broken. Then again, all of them were now left to pick up the pieces that once were their lives. Some had bigger pieces to pick up than others. He closed his eyes.

"Mister Brooks," called out the Defense professor.

Toby drew in another breath to force himself to remain calm. He then took a step forward and passed through the wall. His eyes quickly adjusted to the difference in lighting again. With his true ebony wand in hand, he glanced around the magicked fog to gain his bearings. He then headed forward, his eyes darting around the room as he continued down the path.

A jet of light suddenly flew towards him, causing Toby to roll forward on the ground to avoid the curse. The moment he stood up to continue, he found a dozen Disarming Charms headed for him. He rushed forward, ducking and weaving. One spell hit him from behind and sent him flying through the air. He groaned when he hit the floor. However, he quickly picked himself back up. There was no time to waste. He threw up a series of shields to block the charms and just sprinted down the path. He kept going until he was forced to stop by walls suddenly rising and cutting him off.

"Damn," he hissed, banging his hand against the wall.

Hearing a noise behind him, Toby whirled around. There on the floor was a simple box. He frowned and kept his wand trained on it. The box rattled once more before a black mist filtered out of the top. Had to be a Boggart then, he decided.

He watched it shift and waited for the Boggart to settle on his worst fear. For so long it had been Lily dead and her just staring at him with that accusing look on her face. However, he knew that his Boggart had changed. He had come to terms with Lily's death thanks to Aurora's help over the years. He eventually had forgiven himself for revealing the half-heard prophecy to the Dark Lord that led to Lily's death. When he had nearly died in the Shrieking Shack, he had definitely forgiven himself without a doubt then.

The Boggart finally settled on an image of his fear. He felt his heart stop for half a moment as he stared at Boggart Aurora. She wasn't dead, nor was she bruised and bloodied. Instead, she stood in front of him with her wand in hand. Her usual warmth and happiness was gone. In its place was coldness and indifference. He recalled that same look on her face a few months back and resisted the urge to shiver.

"_Riddikulus_," he cast, flicking his wand at the Boggart. He snorted at the sight of her covered only by whipped cream with a cherry balanced on her nose as if she was a sundae. The wall dropped and allowed him to continue, then. He did so, walking briskly down the path.

Once more, walls rose to cut him off after a few moments of continuing forward. He frowned, but glanced around. The lit torch that gave him a bit of light started to flicker as if it was a strobe light. His eyes darted about the room, assuming that some creature or object would attack him soon.

As expected, he wasn't wrong with that assumption. Something slashed his wand hand and caused him to drop his wand. Arms then wrapped around his midsection as someone grabbed him from behind. Toby struggled against his attacker for half a moment before throwing his head back to connect with the person's face. He heard the groan behind him and felt his attacker release him. He whirled around, summoning his wand wordlessly. However, his attacker was gone, and the walls were lowering. His brows knit in confusion, but he quickly continued down the path to find himself reaching his classmates. He took a step back when Celes launched herself at him and embraced him tightly. Their surroundings suddenly vanished and returned to the usual Defense classroom, complete with desks.

"Very good. All of you," announced their Defense professor, who finally revealed himself to the class. Toby felt her heartbeat skip with his at the sight of the salt-and-pepper haired man that was approaching. "I apologize for not being there to greet all of you earlier by the door, but it was important that you didn't know who I am until this moment." The man smiled faintly, his warm chocolaty brown eyes sparkling slightly in the soft amber light.

Toby drew in forced slow breaths as he projected calmness. He didn't know what to think about this revelation. Did that mean that—? He stopped that line of thought. He'd just have to wait and see.

"You're likely wondering what the point of this exercise was. Correct?" There were a few murmurs of 'Yes' in response to the man's question. "After what occurred last term here at Hogwarts, you may feel despair, anger, grief, shock, hopelessness, and broken now. Some of you might even feel some form of guilt because you survived whereas some of your classmates didn't."

Toby noticed several students glance down at the floor immediately. He reached for Celes and grabbed her hand once more. He could breathe easier knowing that she was beside him, safe.

"It's normal to feel all of that and more." The man sighed. "All of you had your innocence taken from you. You were forced to grow up, become men and women in a matter of minutes, in order to survive. I want each of you to know this, though." His eyes rested on each student for half a second before he moved onto the next one. "You are not alone."

Toby closed his eyes, hearing several students around him fight back their tears at the assertion. They weren't alone. He and Celes knew that because they were mature enough to understand that one needed to rely on another, seek help when one felt lost and hopeless. Though, he and Celes weren't always yielding to let others help, he amended. These students who truly were fifteen or sixteen didn't have that luxury of maturity. Their minds were trying to make sense of everything still. For some of them, he guessed it was the first time they had experienced death firsthand. They were scared and unable to comprehend the evilness they had witnessed.

"You will move past this darkness. Your teachers here—our doors are always open for you. No matter the time, we will listen and we will help you move past this. We are all hurting with you. So, like that ratty old Sorting Hat says this year we must put aside our differences and come together to heal as a school. We must be one. If we see one of our friends having a difficult time, we must help. We can do this either by talking with our friend or by telling an adult about them when we don't know how to help our friend." The man sighed, glancing at each of them again. "You survived. Now, it's time to move on slowly and heal your broken heart. Not by forgetting about your friends who died, of course, but by carrying on their memories and remembering them always by holding them dear to your heart. Love is the most powerful thing in the universe, class. Love will always conquer the darkness."

Toby noticed many of the girls had tears streaming down their cheeks. He closed his eyes again. It had been thought by Minerva he later learned that sending the underage students to Hogsmeade would keep them safe. However, it hadn't. The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters had first attacked Hogsmeade before they reached Hogwarts and continued their bloody campaign of death and destruction.

"Love didn't conquer Voldemort, though," said one brave Hufflepuff boy.

"Of course it did, Mister Adams," replied the man kindly.

"How do you figure, sir?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"We've all heard the brave story of Lily and James Potter, who gave their lives for their son by standing up and fighting Voldemort in their Godric's Hollow home. However, that was only one act of love in a long line of acts by others that followed. For example, Severus Snape."

Toby barely kept himself from flinching at the sound of his real name. What was the man going to reveal about him? He waited on edge for the man to continue.

"He swore to protect Harry over the years at great risk to himself."

There was no mention of his love for Lily. To that, he was quite thankful.

"Albus Dumbledore, who didn't stop fighting for what was right and who saved Severus from certain death as well."

Toby felt a chill rush down his spine at that. He blinked several times to keep the memories of lying in the pool of his own blood at bay. He could recall Dumbledore's look of remorse as the man tried to heal the deep puncture marks to his neck.

"Molly Weasley, who protected her surviving children from a raving lunatic."

She hadn't been able to save Ginny, though. If only the stupid girl hadn't moved, she'd have been fine then. Of course, it was easy to say now in hindsight.

"Narcissa Malfoy, who lied to Voldemort about Harry's supposed death. And above all, Harry Potter himself. He walked into the forest alone and faced Voldemort with no way of knowing if his plan would succeed or not, if he'd live or not. He did this not only because it was the right thing to do, but because he had a weapon that Voldemort couldn't understand therefore couldn't block—love."

Toby waited for one of the students to argue that the Dark Lord had been defeated by a well-placed _Expelliarmus_ or even a mention about the Elder wand, but no student did. He snorted silently at this. Love may have been a catalyst, but the Elder wand belonging to Harry was the main reason the Dark Lord had been defeated. In the words of Minerva, Harry had sheer dumb luck.

"Over the course of this year, we're going to work together as a family in this class. There will be no points awarded for practical demonstrations like the one we did today. You will earn your house points by the essays you write. However, I will be perfectly honest with you. My goal is to help you heal and move on, not award house points." Several students nodded slowly. "Our practical sessions from now on will be you working with a partner to complete a series of objectives. Your partner will be someone you rely on for anything, a friend and a comrade. We will celebrate each victory together. We will learn from each mistake made and support each other after them. We will move on from this."

At the sound of the bell ringing, the students as a whole glanced at the door. However, none of them moved to leave. One of them, in fact, cleared his throat.

"Sir? You haven't told us your name yet," Anthony Lark stated as the other students looked on curiously. That was all except Toby and Celes, who already knew the man's name.

The man laughed softly and nodded once. "Quite right, Mister Lark. I haven't." His eyes twinkled for a second. "I'm Orin Sinistra. You may call me Mr. Sinistra, however." The class instantly started whispering intently with one another after hearing the man's name.

"Um, sir? Are you related to Professor Aurora Sinistra?" asked a Hufflepuff girl.

"She's my daughter," he replied with a curt nod.

"Will you tell her that we miss her and hope she's all right?" another student asked.

"Of course I will, Miss Snow. I have a feeling that she knows already, though." Orin smiled faintly. "Now, go on. Off to lunch. Mister Brooks and Miss Martins, I would like you to remain behind for a moment, though. To talk about your prize."

The class quickly filtered out, chatting energetically amongst themselves. Toby and Celes waited calmly as the other students left.

"Follow me, please," Orin said, motioning them up to his office. He held the door open and closed it when they entered soon after. "Is there anything I get for either of you?"

"No, sir," Celes replied softly.

"I'm fine."

Orin laughed softly. "So, who wants to explain?" He half-smiled when Celes glanced at Toby in confusion. "I may be old, baby girl, but I'm not senile yet. Though, I'll give you credit. You've both done well at disguising yourselves, but a father can always identify his daughter. So, what's going on?"

"It's for a class I took over the summer." She sighed, crossing her arms.

Toby noticed Orin's eyes narrow on her for a moment. However, his father-in-law remained silent. He supposed it was going to come after she left them alone for a moment.

"Are you planning on ruining this now, Dad?"

"No."

"Good." She turned away to glance out the window.

"And here I thought I was past these years," Orin remarked with a snort.

"Are we to assume that you're here to keep an eye on us?" Toby asked softly.

"No. Albus thought it'd be good if someone who went through this after-war stuff before taught Defense this year. Course I didn't actually show up until last night, though." Orin shrugged. "Your dad's worried about you two, as am I."

"We're fine," Celes snapped.

Toby watched Orin force his smile. He frowned, sighing inwardly. If he had a Time Turner, he'd use it in an instant. She wasn't like this. This was not the woman he had fallen in love with.

"I would like both of you to meet me in the Entrance Hall at seven on Friday night."

"Fine. Whatever," she said snottily before turning around and heading out of the office.

Toby sighed. He hated when she acted like this. "I'll keep an eye on her, Orin."

"I know you will, son." Orin sighed. "Your dad's in Hogsmeade now. He wants to see you."

"All right. I'll try to go over there in a bit." Toby shook his head. "I wish I could take her pain."

"She has to come to terms with this her own way, son. We just need to support her and be there."

He nodded slowly to Orin before he inclined his head and silently left.

~Rising~

Several hours later, Toby headed to the Ravenclaw tower with Celes by his side. She had been quiet since learning her father had taken the Defense post. However, he knew that was solely because she was trying to keep herself distracted. She clearly seemed unsettled with her father in the castle now. He assumed that was a result of her thinking that her father would force her to confront her pain.

Would his father do the same if he met him in Hogsmeade? Probably, he decided a moment later. Tobias was a bit of a straight shooter. He frowned. He had thought about talking to his father, but he never actually got around doing it.

"You're hurting me!" a young witch above them shouted loudly. "Stop it! Let go!"

Toby's head came up suddenly as his eyes darted to the sound of the witch in distress. He frowned instantly when he saw Weasley—Ron that was—yanking Granger behind him towards an alcove. He quickly rushed up the stairs after them. He didn't like the look Weasley had on his face.

"Shut it or I'll—" Weasley snarled as Granger cried out again.

"Or you'll what, Weasley?" Toby hissed, gaining their attention instantly. He could see the familiar fear on the young witch's face. It was unfortunately similar to the look he had seen on Aurora's face once. He resisted the overwhelming urge to shudder at that realization.

"Sticking your nose in things it doesn't belong tends to get a person killed. Or haven't you heard that, git?" Weasley reluctantly released the young witch's arm. "Now, be a good Ravenclaw, and get the hell out of here before—"

"Ron! Stop it!" Granger yelled. She cried out in half-shock and half-fright when Weasley backhanded her a moment later.

Toby instantly grabbed a hold of the other boy, slamming him up against the wall with his ebony wand pressed deep into Weasley's throat. Anger with himself bubbled up inside Toby.

"Celes, take her away from here," Toby instructed, knowing that Celes was still there. He waited until he heard two retreating footsteps before he lowered his wand slightly. "Listen here, Weasley. If I ever catch you laying a hand on her or any other young lady again, I'll report you to the Aurors for assault and battery. Is that understood?" He growled when Weasley spit in his face a moment later.

"Go—"

Toby's fist connecting with Weasley's mouth finished that sentence instantly. However, Weasley clearly had something left in him, since he came out swinging back at Toby. The two boys then brawled in the entryway to the fifth floor, slamming into suits of armor and knocking them over.

"Enough!" shouted McGonagall suddenly. A spell quickly separated them. "Misters Weasley and Brooks, my office. NOW!" The two boys glared at one another but headed off in that direction. She slammed her door shut behind them. "I suggest one of you starts speaking," she snapped, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she waited.

"He attacked me, Professor," Weasley started to lie. "I was with Hermione, and he just came out of nowhere and started to—"

"After he had struck Granger and was dragging her through the castle," Toby growled, clenching his jaw to keep his temper back.

"What?" McGonagall's eyes darted to the bruised Weasley. "Is this true, Mister Weasley? Did you strike Miss Granger?"

"Of course not, Professor. I love Hermione."

Toby's eyes narrowed instantly. The way Weasley had said that—it was clearly rehearsed. Which begged the question: Had the boy struck her before?

"Professor McGonagall, I suggest she be examined by Madam Pomfrey," Toby requested.

"You goddamn—"

"Mister Weasley, I would hold my tongue if I were you!" McGonagall snapped. She stared at Toby for a few short moments. He knew what she was thinking. If it was found that Granger was being abused by him, there would be an inquiry that would further hurt the Weasley family. However, he knew she couldn't live with herself if she did nothing.

"Very well. Mister Brooks, return to your common room." Toby quickly headed for the door, hearing her say as he shut it behind him, "Mister Weasley, you will remain here until I return."

Toby, however, didn't stick around to make sure that Weasley did stay. He quickly set off to find Celes and Granger. He skidded to a stop several minutes later when he saw Harry step into his path.

"They're in the courtyard," the young green-eyed man stated.

"How do you know?" Toby frowned when Harry held up a familiar object. Just a spare bit of parchment his arse. "What's that?"

"The Marauders' Map. I used it to find you so we could talk." Harry sighed, shifting his weight slightly. "About last year."

"I wasn't here last year, though." He caught Harry mouthing _Muffliato_ and drew in a breath.

"I know, Snape. The map showed me."

"How grand," Toby replied bitterly. Did anyone not know at this point? Honestly. Her entire project rested on the staff and students not knowing. Yet, four of them already knew when Pomfrey was supposed to be the only one who did.

"We were there, you know? When they died, I mean. We watched both deaths. He's been taking it hard, losing them. He thought—we all thought—that Fred was going to die as well. He doesn't—he's not like this. He just doesn't know how to handle it. All the emotions in him right now. So he lashes out. Hermione and I have been trying to keep him calm, but sometimes it doesn't work. Sometimes we can't get him to come back to himself. So, things happen."

"He's hit her before, then?" Harry didn't need to answer him. He already knew the answer to that. He frowned as he stared at the silent young man. "Take it from me, Potter. He needs someone to help him control his emotions." He grimaced as he thought of himself for a brief moment. "You and Granger protecting him all this while will only make the situation worse."

"He loves her, Snape."

"And I love my wife, yet I still lost my temper with her once and hit her." He caught Harry's confusion instantly, but brushed it off. That was a story for another time. "Weasley needs help. And as long as he's not getting it, he should be nowhere near Granger or you for that matter. Unless you want to be beaten by your friend," he remarked coldly before striding away to the courtyard.


	8. Couples Therapy

**A/N:**Severus and Aurora have a long overdue conversation after hearing another couple's conversation.

**Couples Therapy**

Toby slowly walked towards the courtyard to the two young women sitting on a bench together. He frowned as he approached, noticing the red mark on Granger's cheek. She deserved better than that.

"Hey, it'll be okay. It will," Celes whispered, giving Granger a sideways hug.

"You don't understand," Granger sniffled.

Toby slowed, hanging back in the shadows. Maybe his walking in there wouldn't be the wisest thing. They seemed to be having some sort of girl talk. He shifted his weight slightly. He could wait he supposed. After all, he could still see them, so he knew that Celes was safe as was Granger.

"He's not usually like this. I swear. He loves me. He does. He wouldn't ever hurt me. Just, just sometimes he can't . . . he loves me, though. You have to believe me. He does. He loves me."

"Sweetheart, stop."

"Please. Please believe me. He loves me. He didn't hurt me. I-I should have just done—"

"Stop. You did nothing to deserve that."

"No. I-I did. I had to. I knew he'd get angry. I should have just done what he said. I shouldn't have fought. I—you don't understand."

"I understand better than you think." Celes held Granger's chin so they'd be looking at one another. "I had a boyfriend like him once."

Toby flinched, knowing it was a lie. It hadn't been a boyfriend. It had been her husband, the man who she was supposed to count on—him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the stone wall.

"Really?" Granger whispered.

"Yeah. I was like you. I made excuses for him. I thought I truly did deserve it when he hit me, you know? I thought if I had just given in, he wouldn't have lost control and hurt me. It's a lie we tell ourselves, though. Because we're trying to convince ourselves that the person we love wouldn't ever hurt us. Tell ourselves that everything is still perfect. Persuade ourselves into believing that we didn't make a mistake by offering our hearts to them in the first place."

"Ron loves me. He's just going through a rough time. He lost his brother and sister in the war last May." Granger wiped the tears from her eyes. "He just doesn't know how to cope now. So, I need to be supportive, don't I? Isn't that what I'm supposed to do now since he lost them?"

"There's a difference between being supportive and letting him hurt you." She sighed. "Come on. I've heard the stories from the other girls. You're a smart woman. You know deep down that what's going on isn't right. Just, you know, take some time away from him. Keep yourself safe."

"Did you?"

"I dumped his arse finally after he nearly strangled me."

Another set of lies she told. Thankfully, he never tried to strangle her. His only crime against her was hitting her once. But it was no light thing he knew. In his mind, it was just as bad as if he _had_ tried to strangle her. He squeezed his eyes more to block out everything. It wasn't good enough, though. The memories bubbled over and took control.

"_Severus, please."_

"_No! Just drop it," he growled, glaring at her as he clenched and unclenched his hand._

"_We need to talk about this, though. You heard Madam Pomfrey. It's important that we do."_

"_Drop it. Now, Sinistra!"_

"_Severus, you can't keep—" His hand connected with the side of her face, her head snapping back a moment later from the hard blow._

_With his teeth bared, he glared murderously at her. Why couldn't she just leave things be like he asked her to do? Why did she always have to impose herself into everything? He growled to snarl those very words at her, but stopped when he realized what he did. He blinked a few times. No. He wasn't like that. However, as he watched her cheek redden, he felt his stomach drop. What had he done?_

"_Aurora." He stepped towards her and quickly noticed her instinctive flinch. After claiming for years he was a better man, that he wasn't a monster, this happened and proved that he wasn't._

"_No. It's, um, it's okay. It's fine." She forced a smile, fear in her eyes. "I'll drop it. I, um, I should go, though. I'll see you, uh, later, I guess." She turned and quickly left the room._

_He stared for minutes at the empty spot where she had stood. What had he done?_

"You want me to stay with you? Just in case he comes back, I mean?"

"That won't be necessary," suddenly announced someone. "I'll watch over her."

Toby's eyes flew open and darted to both young witches. With a curious look, he observed the approaching blond Slytherin seventh-year. Draco Malfoy? What on earth was the boy doing out here?

"Draco?" Granger whispered, glancing at the blond.

"Granger," replied the Slytherin just as quiet as she had. "Are you all right?"

Toby's eyes narrowed as he glanced between the Slytherin and Gryffindor. He was missing something, it'd seem. He hadn't been aware that they were on speaking terms, much less friendly ones at that. He noticed that Celes seemed just as surprised as he was.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Course I am. I was just sitting out here with, um, her. Enjoying the sun."

"He hit you again, didn't he?" Draco asked softly. "I don't understand why you stay with him, Granger. Didn't take you to be a fool like that."

The witch instantly came up off the bench, glaring at the blond. "You don't get to judge him, Malfoy. Not after what you did the other night!"

"He deserved it, Granger! And you know that deep down! I should've just thrown that piece of rubbish off the stairs for what he did to you!"

"No!" the Muggleborn witch screamed, visibly shaking. "I love him! Why can't you understand that, Malfoy? I love HIM!"

"Oh, yeah? Then, why'd you kiss me the other night, Granger? Huh?" Draco retorted, crossing his arms as he held her eyes.

Toby glanced at Celes instantly. Malfoy and Granger? _What_? He blinked a few times. He supposed it could make some sense. Granger likely was confused with all that was going on with Weasley. But clearly there was more to the story than met the eye.

"That was a mistake, Malfoy. A moment of weakness."

"No. It wasn't. And you know it, Granger. I don't care what it takes to prove to you that you should be with me instead." He shook his head. "The war's over. Our parts are done, Granger. We can stop acting now."

"I moved on."

"Like hell you did."

"I don't love you."

"Yeah, and right now I don't particularly love you either, Granger," Draco grumbled.

"I hate you."

"So you say."

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person alive, Malfoy."

Draco pulled Hermione against him before he raised a hand and lightly brushed back a stray strand of her hair. The young woman instantly turned into his hand as a shudder ran down her body.

"I hate you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Like I keep saying, so you say, Granger," Draco replied with a snort. "I get this loyalty you have to him. I do. But he's not right for you, Hermione. And not just because he's hurting you now."

"Draco," she pleaded as Celes and Toby looked on in confusion.

"He hasn't been loyal to you from the start, Hermione. Ask the other girls. They'll back me up on that. He doesn't understand you like I do either. Please. I'm not asking that we jump into this now. I'll wait until you're ready, but just stop being loyal to someone who keeps hurting you time after time."

"I love him, Draco."

"You loved me first until I hurt you and called you that stupid name. We both know that. I may not have shown it around the others, but you knew it was me that sent you those notes over the years, those gifts. We both know you figured it out. Hermione, please. You deserve so much more than him. And it just tears me up, knowing you're staying with him out of loyalty when he's never shown an ounce of it to you in return."

Toby's eyes narrowed, but darted to Celes when she suddenly grabbed his arm. He frowned as she quickly pulled him away from the couple. What in the world just happened? When had Granger and Malfoy become so close to one another? Merlin, he was confused.

Pulling his arm back from her, Toby gave her a thin smile and a quick nod so she knew that he'd follow. She, however, quickly grabbed his hand. He forced himself not to react to the action, knowing that she likely needed it with all the troubling thoughts being brought up once more.

When he noticed the brass knocker up ahead, Toby glanced at her. Did she want to spend the night with him again? He didn't ask, though. Instead, he continued towards the door, his brows furrowing when it opened a moment later without asking him to answer the daily riddle. They walked in soon after, heading through the once again empty common room. Upon entering his rooms, he quickly closed the door behind them and warded it.

He watched her slowly walk to his bed and sit down on the edge. He sighed, unsure of what to say or what to do for her. He never was good in these situations.

"Aurora?" he said softly to gain her attention.

"Celes," she corrected quietly. "Remember?"

"Celes," he repeated. "What can I do?" He noticed her confusion instantly. "To help you," he clarified a moment later.

"I'm fine."

He sighed, slowly heading to her before kneeling in front of her. "You would tell me that if you had been tortured for days on end, Celes, and I still would know it was a lie. Please. Tell me what I can do to help you. Tell me how to make it better."

"Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong."

He shook his head. "I don't believe that, because I know in my heart that it's not. I hurt you just like Weasley hurt her." He exhaled loudly, catching her eyes narrow on him. "We never talked about that day. We just brushed it off like it never happened."

"Because there wasn't a reason to talk about it," she answered with a shrug.

"There was. I hurt you."

"You slapped me once, Severus."

"Once was one too many," he stated, holding her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Celes. I should have told you that the next day when I saw you. I wanted to, but I was afraid that I'd hurt you again so I said nothing. I should have kept telling you how sorry I was every single day."

"Severus—"

"No. Let me finish. Please." He paused for a moment as he thought what to say next. "You were right with Granger earlier. You didn't deserve a slap for merely caring about my wellbeing. You were doing the right thing that day. I needed to talk to someone and get everything I was feeling out. I should have listened to you instead of reacting as I did. You did nothing wrong. _I_ did."

"It's done and over with. We've moved past that."

"No we didn't. We just brushed it aside and hoped it went away on its own. I didn't forget about that day, and I know you didn't either." He squeezed her hands gently. "You had every right to leave. Hell, you _should_ have left me after that and protected yourself."

"Severus, stop it," she snapped. "You're not a monster."

"I lost my temper and slapped you as a result, Celes."

"Yeah, you did. So what?" She shook her head. "You lost control for a split second and made a bad decision. But you realized what you did seconds afterward and tried to make it right." She exhaled loudly. "You always condemn yourself after committing one mistake, even when you bend over backwards to make it right soon after. Give yourself a break. It's not the end of the world."

"I slapped you, Celes. I left a mark on your cheek, in fact," he argued. "From where I stand, that is the end of the world, because I'm your husband, the one man who shouldn't _ever_ hurt you."

"And that right there is the difference between our situation and theirs. You knew it was wrong the second after you did it. Yeah, sure, you didn't apologize, and we both sort of swept it under the rug so to speak. But you went to Pomfrey afterwards and spoke with her. You forced yourself to go to your sessions and talk to her so that wouldn't happen again, pushing aside your stubbornness. You made a mistake, and you fixed it soon after. There's no need to continue to punish yourself any longer."

"Celes, stop letting me off the hook."

"No. I won't. Quite frankly, in your mind, anytime you display some form of humanity and make a mistake, you automatically believe it to be some catastrophic event that will cause the world to explode or something. You made an error in judgment, and you owned up to it. Hell, you took full responsibility for your actions that day and told Pomfrey what happened, had her fill out a report and everything. You have more than made up for that mistake. You don't need to keep punishing yourself for something that I've already forgiven you over."

He stared at her for several moments in utter silence. It still was always a shock to hear her state that she had forgiven him once more. He couldn't help but think of all the times over the years when he had made a mistake, and others in his life hadn't been so kind. In fact, he was convinced that he was just one mistake away from her leaving him. One day he would reach that secret number where she would no longer be able to stand him and would cast him aside just as Lily had done. He was certain of that. Today did not seem to be that day, however.

"Thank you."

"Oh, Severus, these are the times when I want to hit _you_," she said exasperatedly. "Stop thinking that I'm going to leave you at a drop of a hat for making a mistake. It frankly pisses me off, because it's as if no matter what I do in the meantime to convince you otherwise you will always believe I'm lying."

"No," he argued.

"Yes," she stressed. "When you get like this, you show me that you don't believe me. That you're always waiting for me to get tired of you and leave. And that upsets me more than anything, because it's as if you think that I'm like all the other bitches in your life instead of the woman who loves you. Do you understand? I'm not going to give up on you for making a mistake. I don't know how else to get that through your thick skull. I'm not leaving unless you prove me wrong about you. Got it?"

"Yes," he sighed, hanging his head.

"We are not Ron and Hermione. If anything, we're more like Draco and Hermione." He felt the tug at his lips immediately and glanced at her. "What? We certainly kept our relationship hidden from all and acted our specific parts like them over the years. I surely didn't know about them, and you didn't seem to either." She leaned forward, kissing the top of his head. "Plus, they're a cute couple like us."

**A/N: **I'll definitely revisit the Draco/Hermione relationship that I introduced here and explain more in upcoming chapters. It is most definitely not the last time we'll see them. As always, I love to hear your thoughts.


	9. Purpose

**Purpose**

Toby silently walked through the opened doors to the hospital wing. Therapy. He caught several students' looks when he walked past, but he said nothing to them. What was to say after all? He knocked against Pomfrey's office door and waited, shifting his weight slightly.

The door opened a moment later to reveal Harry standing on the other side. Toby forced himself not to react when he saw the Gryffindor. They stared at one another, eye-to-eye, before Harry silently walked past him and left the hospital wing.

"Well, you're early tonight, Mr. Brooks," Madam Pomfrey cheerfully stated. "Come in."

Shutting the door behind him, he walked to his usual chair and sat down. He watched her finish writing something down and waited as patiently as he could. She pushed the parchment away a moment later with a faint smile.

"So, how have you been doing this week, Severus?"

"I would appreciate it if you called me Toby, Madam," he stated quietly. "So, that there are no issues later of course."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. All of our sessions are jotted down for the official record."

He sighed. "I see."

"How are things going this week for you?"

"As well as to be expected, I'd imagine."

"Forgive me for asking, but what does that mean exactly?"

"I'm alive, Madam. Something that I would not have thought possible had I been asked a year ago." He folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"I see. And your assignment? Were you successful with it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"What would you like me to say exactly, Madam?" he replied with clenched teeth, feeling his anger rise. "That wanked off until I ended up with—?"

"Did you?"

He growled, glancing upwards at the ceiling. He knew he shouldn't have come today. "Yes."

"That's a good sign, Severus."

"I'll be sure to inform my wife of that when she wishes to be intimate with me," he snidely responded. His mood was getting worse with each moment he was there.

"It unsettles you, doesn't it? That Harry knows about you now?"

"What?"

"You seemed to be in a good mood before you saw him."

"I don't have good moods, Madam."

She sighed. "Fine. You're right. However, you seemed less irritated before you saw him."

"He wishes for answers that I don't have."

"I would imagine he's not the only one, though, Severus."

"What do you mean?" He frowned, glancing at her.

"There was an Auror here earlier wishing to speak with you."

"Concerning?"

"Likely wanting to know how you and Albus pulled it off, I would imagine. You two had convinced the entire world that he was dead."

"Then, they should merely ask the headmaster."

"He was here as well, you know? Albus?"

"Oh?" He felt like leaning his head back in his chair. "And what did he want?"

"To know how you were. Since he was Obliviated to ensure Aurora's success, he truly believes that you are on extended medical leave. He's worried about you."

"How lovely."

"Orin is as well. More so about Aurora of course."

"I'm quite well, Madam, as you can see."

"What about the other night with Mr. Weasley? How were you after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you processing that?" She sighed when he didn't say anything. "I admit that I've heard from others that you and he brawled. I'm merely wondering about how you're doing now as a result of the various issues it brought up."

"I'm fine." He shrugged. "Aurora and I spoke about it at lengths the other night."

"Oh?"

"I finally apologized for my actions that night. She, of course, let me off the hook once more."

"That's a good step, though, Severus."

"Indeed."

"And how did it feel dealing with that?"

"Better, I suppose. We had been pushing it aside for months. I had thought I could perhaps use it to get her to speak with me, but I had no such luck."

"Give her time, Severus."

"Has she spoken with you, though, Madam?" he asked, glancing at her. "I mean, I understand if there's doctor-patient privilege there. But I thought she perhaps was like me and waiving it so we'd know about each other's sessions."

"She agreed to the sharing as we do with you. However, I'm afraid there's nothing I can tell you, Severus. She barely speaks during our sessions. She wants to, though, but I believe she's still holding back to protect herself and likely to remain strong for you."

"There's no need for her to do that, though."

"Perhaps, but the mind is a powerful thing, Severus."

He sighed, fiddling with his hands slightly as he glanced down at the floor. "Did you give her a physical at all, Madam?"

"I hadn't yet. Why? Do you believe she's hiding injuries again?"

"No." He shook his head. "She's been ill the past week. It's off and on, but it's causing her to miss her classes."

"I see. Well, perhaps she caught a bug. There are a few of those going around. When did you first notice it?"

"Wednesday, I suppose. I'm not certain. She had seemed fine when we woke up together, but a few of her housemates stated that she was sick before she came to Potions."

"When we woke up together?" the matron repeated quietly. "She's been staying in your dorm room nightly, I take it?"

"Yes. Except for the first night."

"I see. Are you two being intimate with one another again, then?"

"No. It's not like that, Madam. I just hold her while she sleeps." He noticed her faint smile.

"I was merely asking, Severus. You know as well as I that sometimes hormones and adolescents don't always mix well with sleepovers."

He felt his cheeks redden slightly. "We've snogged a few times," he admitted quietly, "but we stop before we go too far."

"Aurora accepts this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You stated before that sometimes when you tell her no when she's in an amorous mood, she gets rather upset with you."

"She doesn't really seem to be interested in that anymore, I guess." He shrugged slightly, glancing down at his hands again as he rubbed his ring finger.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Madam?" He glanced at her instantly.

"What do you think Aurora is ill with?"

"I haven't a clue."

"I believe you rubbing your finger like that shows you do, Severus. Tell me."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had a possibility in his mind, but it wasn't one he wanted to share of course. So, he remained silent and just stared at the matron.

"You think she's pregnant, don't you? And you're worried."

"As I said, I haven't a clue, Madam."

"I think you do, Severus, and I think it's perfectly natural to be worried."

"Is it?" He stood up and paced in front of her window. "I wasn't like this when we thought she was pregnant the first time. I was calm and collected."

"I remember." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "However, you've both been through traumatic events this past year."

"I've asked her to come see you. To find out what's wrong. She refuses."

"Likely because, like you, she thinks pregnancy could be a possibility."

"We're not ready for it. We're still healing."

"I know."

"A pregnancy now would be the worst thing, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps. It's not usually recommended, of course, but it typically happens after miscarriages." She gave him an apologetic look. "In fact, I was expecting it to occur with you and Aurora."

"Why?"

"I was there when you both found out that she was finally pregnant, Severus, after years of trying. I remember the looks on your faces, the happiness and joy. You two were ready to be parents." She sighed. "And we both know that this wasn't Aurora's first miscarriage. She frankly wants a child more than anything, Severus, and it continues to elude her. She would likely kill for one at this point."

"We're not ready now, though."

"You're both healing, Severus. You're just further along than she is. Am I saying it would be easy if she's pregnant now? No. It'll bring up a whole new set of issues we will have to work through. But it happens, Severus, and I know as long as she has you that she'll be fine."

He nodded slowly. He supposed that was true. He rubbed his ring unconsciously before he realized he was doing it again and stopped. Glancing at Madam Pomfrey, he noticed her watching him closely. He merely sighed. The slow dissection of his feelings was sure to continue.

* * *

A few hours later, Toby found himself walking past the statue guarding the Headmaster's office. He paused instantly when he heard the statue wordlessly move to the side without him having given the password. His eyes narrowed. Waiting for a few moments, he watched the staircase, expecting to see Dumbledore emerge. However, no one appeared.

"Strange," he said under his breath, moving to turn away. However, his curiosity won the better of him. He turned back and headed up the spiraled stairs to the heavy oak door. He knocked sharply, paused, and then pushed open the door to find the office empty.

"Ah, there you are, Headmaster," a nasally voice called out as Toby walked further into the room. The portrait of the late Phineas Nigellus chuckled as he stroked his short beard. "You've gotten younger, I see. Good for you."

"I'm sorry?" Toby replied, noticing all of the portraits of the late headmasters and headmistress eyeing him. He caught several of them inwardly smiling.

"Now, now, Severus. You may be cunning, my young Slytherin, but you can't fool us. We know all," Phineas stated with another soft chuckle.

He sighed instantly and hung his head. This was turning out to be the worst kept secret in the history of Hogwarts. He couldn't believe it.

"Does everyone know at this point?" he groaned, glancing at the late Slytherin headmaster.

"About you and my great-great granddaughter making yourselves younger?"

"No. About Sprout and Flitwick," he snidely replied. "Of course about Aurora and me."

"Well, there's no need to get snarky, Severus. I was merely asking a question." Phineas shrugged slightly. "We portraits know. The ghosts, too. Don't worry, though. We understand our orders. Our lips are sealed."

He groaned and closed his eyes. This was getting ridiculous now.

"It's not as if a headmaster can really hide from us after all," Phineas added quietly.

"I'm not the headmaster anymore. I resigned from that post."

"We remember. However, the castle and its inhabitants refused it."

"Impossible. The Board is the only one with the authority to accept or refuse. You're not them."

"Oh, honestly, boy," snapped a stern-looking witch from a few portraits down. "We can do whatever the hell we want. We're a part of Hogwarts now."

"I refuse the post." He turned to leave when the door to the office suddenly slammed shut. "What now? You're going to threaten me?"

"We can make your life hell, Severus Snape," a portrait stated.

"And don't think we won't either," another portrait called out.

"You see, we've decided, Severus," Phineas explained. "_You_ are our headmaster. Not Albus. Quite honestly, his time has passed as I'm sure you're aware. We need you."

"I refuse."

"Stubborn, but ultimately you will accept. We know it."

"I performed my duties as per Albus's request. Now, I'm done," he replied. "I don't know what this is all about, but I don't care. I'm content being the Defense professor. Understand?" He frowned when he heard several of the portraits whisper amongst themselves. "I don't want the bloody headmaster position. I did my part."

"Yes, but your part is not over with, Severus. We need you as headmaster."

"Unless you're all blind now being portraits, I'm currently fifteen. I can't help you."

"Actually, Headmaster, you can," argued Sir Nicholas kindly as he floated into the office. More familiar ghosts soon followed and floated about the room.

"How? What could I possibly do like this?"

"Hogwarts was poisoned by the events of last year, Headmaster," spoke the Gray Lady softly. She hovered close to the Bloody Baron. "Darkness descended upon her, took away everything that was good and tainted it with evilness."

"Yes, I'm aware. That's why there are trained Mind Healers here this year. To help the students." At the rattle of the Baron's chains, he glanced at the Slytherin ghost. "I can't help you."

"As Headmaster of Hogwarts, you are connected directly with the castle, Severus," explained the Baron. "As you heal, so does Hogwarts: the castle, the portraits, the ghosts, everything. We understand that you want to be left alone. That you want to enjoy your second chance."

"And that's fine by us," the Friar continued. "In fact, we're all quite happy to see you dashing about the castle with no responsibilities for once. It's refreshing to us."

"I don't understand."

"Death and destruction tore her apart," murmured the Gray Lady somberly.

"Life and love will mend her together," the Baron stated quietly.

"I'm not the man you need for this. Dumbledore—"

"No, Severus. He can't help us this time," Sir Nicholas sighed. "It has to be you."

"Hogwarts needs a leader who has had a second chance given to him. That's you, Severus. Not Dumbledore," the Friar shrugged.

"How do you expect me to mend a castle back together when I'm barely mending my own life back together after last May?"

"Your suspicions about Aurora are correct, Severus. We can sense the life in her."

He tensed instantly, feeling as if someone had punched him in the gut. He glanced at the portraits and the ghosts. They could sense things like that? Dumbledore had certainly left that detail out.

"Then, you understand that I have bigger things on my mind?"

"Yes." The portraits and other ghosts nodded with the Gray Lady. "We understand. However, after a phoenix burns and dies, a new life is born from its ashes."

He sighed, feeling a headache form behind his eyes. "So, what? You wish to celebrate her supposed pregnancy, then?" He heard their laughter instantly.

"Well, it has been quite some time since a headmaster or headmistress's child was born here, Severus. Several centuries at least." The ghosts and portraits smiled kindly. "You will restore Hogwarts to its state, better than ever, because frankly you are doing the same with yourself and Aurora currently. We believe in you, Severus. And we stand behind you. All of us."


	10. Painful Recollections

**A/N:**We'll see a flashback of May 2. Hopefully, it's not too confusing what's going on. Enjoy. As always, I love to hear your thoughts.

**Painful Recollections**

Toby sighed before he rolled over once again in his four-poster bed. For the life of him, he could not fall asleep. Celes had decided to spend the night in her dormitory much to his disappointment. Oh, how he wished he could sneak in there and talk to her. They _needed_ to talk. What would he say, though? That particular question had daunted him for hours now. He couldn't come right out and say "I think you're pregnant." She'd castrate him.

A sudden knock at his door made him glance towards it. He frowned, wondering who it could be. He grabbed his wand, casting a quick _Tempus_. Five in the morning. Lovely. He threw the covers off and got out of bed. Who could be knocking at this time of morning? He opened his door and narrowed his eyes instantly on the young Hufflepuff girl standing in front of him.

"What?" he gruffly said.

"Um, well, uh—"

"Spit it out," he snapped, watching her take a step back from him instantly.

"She-she won't stop screaming," stuttered the young girl, nearly in tears.

"Who won't?"

"Celes. We've tried everything. She's just—she won't stop. Please. Come quick!"

Snatching his school robes that earlier he had tossed haphazardly onto the floor, he threw them on over his boxers. He wasn't usually one to dress in just robes and boxers, but he did do so, even when he was Severus Snape and had his long teaching robes on, whenever he didn't have time to dress properly. Like today for example. He shoved his feet into his slippers, forgoing his trainers. They'd take too long to put on, and he frankly just didn't have time.

He quickly took off then towards the Hufflepuff common room. He barely slowed when he came to the portrait guarding the entrance in the basement. Briefly—like only spending a second to think 'interesting'—he noticed the portrait swing open and let him in without a password. No doubt, the castle was still regarding him as its headmaster like the others in the Headmaster's office had stated would happen. He heard the soft mumbling from the other Hufflepuffs gathered in the common room, but he rushed past them. He needed to get to Celes. His insides knotted as he heard her terrible screams. It would be last May all over again.

"Get out of the way, you silly girl," he snapped, pushing one of her housemates away from Celes's bedside. He half-knelt on her bed, quickly grabbing her hand and knitting their fingers together. Closing his eyes, he focused and breathed in deeply, doing his best to block out her fearful cries. He soon found himself in her night terror, seeing everything she was imagining currently in her mind-a replay of the events of May 2, he noted dryly a moment later.

_Aurora's tower shook violently from the blasts. She scrambled to her trapdoor and climbing down the ladder in order to reach safety. Swirling black robes suddenly were behind her. She was on her guard now, her wand in her hand. The long pale hand covered her mouth as an arm wrapped around her before the two Disapparated._

_When they reappeared in the middle of a familiar sitting room—the cottage's to be exact, her supposed attacker release her before the figure took a step back from her to reveal himself. It really was a wonder how they were still married._

"_Severus?!" Aurora hissed, growling a moment later before hitting the black-clad man's shoulder. "You bloody damn arse. I could have killed you! What the hell were you thinking?"_

_His older self, however, said nothing._

"I was thinking about how I could keep my family safe, Aurora," Toby replied quietly, still inside her mind and memory. His frown deepened when he saw Celes standing beside him, looking on silently. "I likely should have told you that it was me at the time."

"Might have helped," retorted Celes, stone-faced.

"_Answer me, Severus. What were you thinking?"_

"_Remain here" was the quiet reply before he Disapparated soon after._

"_Oh! You son of a bitch! Like hell I'll remain here, you bloody bat."_

"I should've stayed," Celes whispered.

"As should I have," Toby stated.

"It was my fault, Severus."

_As the memory skipped ahead, their surroundings blurred for a moment before the Headmaster's office came into clear view. Jets of light flew every which way as three figures, Aurora being one of them, dueled. Knickknacks on the desk burst when they were hit by a curse or a hex. Loud explosions rocked the room every now and then. Blood spattered the walls once or twice. However, the three continued. A proper duel to the death it seemed._

"No, love. It was all theirs." His dark eyes looked on in forced impassivity. It was the first time he had seen the memory of how she had lost their child. A part of him wanted to pull her out of this right then, but she needed to confront it. Pomfrey had taught him that.

_One of the two Death Eaters suddenly slashed the air with his wand, a red jet of light zooming towards her. She cried out, unable to get out of the curse's way in time. It struck her left shoulder and sent her flying back against the mirrored cabinet where the Pensieve usually was. Little shards of glass tinkled as it fell against the floor. She lay motionless for a moment, propped up against the cabinet._

"_Stupid bitch," snarled the other Death Eater._

_His companion walked towards her, wand still in hand. The Death Eater spat on her a moment later before snickering when she moaned and moved her head slowly. "She ain't so tough now, is she?" He grabbed a hold of her dark curls and yanked her up by it, forcing her to stand. "Huh. So you're Snape's little Pureblood whore."_

Toby tensed instantly. If those two weren't already dead, he'd do it himself. With his bare hands. And slowly so they'd beg for their deaths. He clenched his jaw.

"_I'm his wife, you moron," she hissed, sounding deadly herself. "And when the Dark Lord hears that you just—" The Death Eater holding her backhanded her instantly._

"_Listen here, sweetheart," he sneered. "You don't get to make demands anymore. You see, you ain't off-limits." He chuckled darkly. "In fact, let me tell you what's going down right now, hmm? Your precious husband is getting his just desserts. He's lost his value, you see? So, the Dark Lord's tying up the loose end all pretty. Bye-bye, Snape. Won't miss ya."_

Toby found himself suddenly thrown out of her mind, quickly returning to his own with a gasp. He blinked to reorient himself and frowned. What just happened? The memory wasn't finished. He noticed, then, that Celes was staring at him in identical confusion. So, she hadn't ended it either.

"Celes? Are you all right?" one of her housemates said in clear relief.

"What?" She blinked again. Another voice answered her question.

"You gave us a right scare there for awhile, Miss Martins," Pomfrey stated. "Feel better now?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"No need, dear," the matron replied, waving it off. "Mister Brooks, will you help me move her to the fireplace? She'll need to be up in the hospital wing for a bit while I examine her."

He nodded curtly, still feeling slightly dazed. He slid a hand behind Celes's back and helped her stand. Slowly, they walked to the fireplace, reaching it several minutes later. His brows furrowed when Pomfrey flicked her wand at the flames to freeze them before motioning to him and Celes to step inside the expanded fireplace. He watched the matron toss down the Floo Powder and felt them shoot off.

When they reappeared in the hospital wing, Pomfrey immediately stepped aside to allow Toby to pull Celes along in order to step completely out of the fireplace. As soon as they were clear of it and a toilet magically appeared—thank Merlin for Pomfrey's quick thinking, he helped Celes kneel down in front of it, grimacing as she promptly started to sick up into it. He rubbed gentle circles against her back, frowning. If she was pregnant, her morning sickness was ten times worse than it was last time.

"All right. Shh. It's okay, Celes," he whispered. "It's okay." He closed his eyes tightly at the sounds of her violent dry heaves, knowing they were likely hurting her like hell.

"You're going to feel a funny tingle in a moment," Pomfrey announced above them. "It's just me spelling a potion into your stomach, dear."

He could tell the exact moment the potion was spelled in. Celes slumped against him, gasping and moaning softly. Her eyes were fluttering closed as her whole body shook. Stomach Soother mixed with Dreamless Sleep. It was a damn good choice. She needed to rest. To sleep it off without having to worry about her nightmares again. He'd just wait, watching over her as Pomfrey examined.

~Rising~

Sometime later, Celes had been moved into one of the private rooms so Toby could continue looking over her. He liked it much better that way. He resituated himself in his chair for what seemed to be the hundredth time. No matter what he did, he just could not get comfortable.

At the sound of the door squeaking open behind him, he briefly glanced at it and inclined his head to Madam Pomfrey. The matron had come in and out of the room throughout the past hour checking on the young witch. She never said a word, though, which unsettled him. He sighed inwardly and finally decided he'd make the first move then.

"How is she, Madam?"

"Much better than she was. As is the fetus thankfully."

He closed his eyes and hung his head. So, she was pregnant again. Oh, Merlin above, how would they deal with this now? He shook his head. Together. That'd deal with it together.

"I don't believe she knew, though, Severus. If that's what you're wondering," Pomfrey stated quietly before sighing herself as she glanced at the numbers floating about her patient.

"What do you mean?"

"That she was pregnant. I don't believe it crossed her mind. Her morning sickness _is_, after all, rather worse than it was last time." Pomfrey huffed, then. "Partly because she's battling an infection on top of it currently. I've cleared that little issue up with a good regimen of antibiotic potions, though. So, that might help ease it somewhat." She glanced towards him. "But she seems to have been spotting somewhat, which occurs sometimes in pregnancies. Frankly, though, she'd have needed to pay close attention to herself. And judging by the fact that she hasn't slept fully in months not to mention eaten properly, I'd bet she hadn't paid that close attention."

"The baby's fine, though?"

"Getting there slowly. She's not as at risk for a miscarriage anymore like she was an hour ago."

"It was that bad? I mean, she's been sleeping fine beside me."

"This week she has," Pomfrey corrected gently.

"We went to bed together every night."

"And would she stay there all night beside you, asleep?"

"I think so." His eyes narrowed before he frowned. "I'd have to get up early and finish some things. I just assumed she remained asleep."

"Well, you were neglecting your sleep as well. Something we talked about if you remember. She likely pretended to sleep while you were with her and stayed awake after you'd leave." She gave him a faint smile, squeezing his shoulder gently. "Don't blame yourself solely for it, Severus. You're not to blame. It's my job to keep track of all of you. I should've recognized the signs earlier. Though, I'd imagine her glamour charms masked it well."

"Will you tell me all the health issues with them?"

"If you'd like." He inclined his head slowly. "She was badly dehydrated. Suffering from malnutrition. A few of her organs were starting to shut down. Positively exhausted from trying not to sleep and dream. And as I said before, she was spotting, likely a result of all that stress. She seems to have developed a bacterial infection in her throat. I'd imagine she picked it up from one of the students at Oxford. It thankfully hasn't spread to the fetus."

He nodded and glanced back at the sleeping young witch. They would definitely have their work cut out for them this time. His eyes gradually moved to her belly before he sighed. Their child was in there. Growing.

"And the baby?" he asked softly.

"Her magic's been protecting the fetus so far. However, it's drastically underweight. I'm trying to correct that, but it's going to take some time. Once again, she's taking the brunt of everything."

"They'll be fine, though?"

"Yes. She's going to need to stay here for awhile, of course." Madam Pomfrey then sighed. "And unfortunately I am going to have to inform Albus about her condition."

He frowned, glancing at her. "Why?"

"Any student pregnancy has to be reported to the headmaster. It's policy."

"But she's not a—oh." He sighed. "So then, I either reveal what we're doing or we keep up the façade." He shook his head. "Pomfrey?" He sighed, glancing at her again. "What's the protocol with this situation if we don't inform him about our deaging again?"

"He didn't inform you?"

"He only stated a few of the protocols," he admitted quietly. "Like make sure no students are killed or gravely wounded. He said the rest of it I wouldn't need to worry about since I'd only be there for that school year, and that we had bigger things on our minds than that."

"Oh." She forced a kind smile. "Well, protocol states that the headmaster is informed at once upon discovery of a student's pregnancy. He, then, must inform her parents." She paused for half a moment. "In person."

He closed his eyes, hanging his head. This was just getting better and better. He rubbed his face and groaned. He supposed he could talk to Orin later and see if the man would Polyjuice himself.

"What else is there, Pomfrey?" There had to be more. It couldn't just be that.

"I'll have to inform her of her various choices surrounding her pregnancy. Make her aware of each of them so she has plenty of information about each one before she chooses."

"Since we're going to keep our child obviously, what happens then, Madam?" He didn't even want to consider any of the other options that he knew were available. It only unsettled him.

"There would be an inquiry unfortunately."

"What?" He blinked. "An inquiry?"

"Yes." Pomfrey sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, the protocol was written in the Founders' Time. It's never been updated, because there frankly hasn't been a need to do so. I mean, yes, we've had a few pregnancies here over the centuries. However, and as unfortunate as it is to say, the situation usually resolved itself somehow before reaching that stage. I know personally of two young women who transferred out before they reached that stage." She sighed. "The inquiry decides if she stays or goes."

"Wonderful," he said dryly. "So, either tell Dumbledore that it's her where then she fails her class as a result, or get her kicked out of Hogwarts and still fails her class because she will have lost her ability to research her theory." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Then again, it's not like her theory is even possible to prove now since we've veered far off its course. She was only supposed to see the effects—Merlin's bloody damn balls." This was a disaster from the start.

"Severus—" She stopped when he gave her a sharp look. "Toby," she corrected soon after. "Her original idea may not be salvageable now, but she has something new to research that I'd imagine her professor would find just as fascinating as that. In fact," she sighed. "I've taken the liberty of speaking to her professor already."

"You did _what_?"

"I spoke with Professor Sheridan. I needed to ask her about Aurora and her behavior in class over the past few months."

"Why?"

"To get a full mental background on her. Other than you and Minerva, the only other person she spoke to regularly was Professor Sheridan."

"And what did you find?" He couldn't help but realize how many secrets was still a part of his marriage. Would he and Aurora ever be truly honest and open with one another?

"She stated that at first Aurora was completely withdrawn and frequently either missed or was late to classes, but that her work was always completed and turned in on time. In fact, Aurora's theoretical essays and other such research papers were the only reason she was allowed to remain enrolled in Sheridan's class. She said that she asked Aurora to remain behind after class during the first part of the second week. She asked her flat out just who she thought she was for skipping a week's worth of classes and told her that there were others who deserved to be in her class more than she did. Others who would kill for a spot. Aurora said nothing. Then, Sheridan told her that she either made an effort and proved that she deserved to be there or that she just left and wasted someone else's time. She said she saw an immediate improvement in Aurora. There were still a few days where she was in her old ways, but the rest of the time she was engaged, herself in other words."

"She reached her, then."

"On some level, yes. Aurora's always gravitated towards strong women, listening to them and following their orders. She's a little . . . belligerent sometimes with men, however. As I'm sure you know firsthand."

"You didn't inform her about . . .?"

"No. Of course not. However, Sheridan did mention that once she found out that Aurora was a member of our staff, she realized that Aurora was likely going through a rough time. She doesn't know the details other than what the papers have reported, though."

"So, then for months now she's pretended with all of us that she was fine, while she suffered in silence again."

"That would seem to be the case, yes. But you already knew that."

He frowned, sighing. Pomfrey was right. He did know that already. He had pointed it out earlier.

"So, what do you recommend?"

"Well, based on what I've learned thus far, Aurora throwing herself into her studies is partly a way to distract herself from her pain, but also a way to feel that she's accomplished something. That she's in control of her life now not the other way around. And perhaps to show herself that life goes on. I'm not entirely certain about the last one, though."

He nodded slowly and waited.

"While her original idea for her project is a lost cause now unfortunately, she can alter it and explain something that one rarely experiences. We're all hurting this year. Most of us are searching blindly for something good to grasp onto in order to feel whole again. To reclaim what we lost. The students," she sighed. "Some of them come in here so lost, so confused about what happened last year. Just today I had to speak with a young woman who lost her little brother in the battle. She wondered if he was happy now wherever he was. Another boy came in, full of guilt. His girlfriend wanted to stay at Hogwarts and fight, but he didn't lose her so he went off with her to Hogsmeade. So they'd be together and safe. A part of a wall fell on top of her, shattered her pelvis. Then, there's Mister Potter. I doubt I need to tell you how he's feeling." She closed her eyes. "So much grief is here. So much loss and destruction. And yet there are peeks of sunshine every now and then. Hope."

"But I don't see how she can turn everything we're all feeling into a project, though. How she can make it fit into the boundaries of her class."

"Well, her class is centered on adolescent behaviors, Toby. Death, pain, heartbreak, and grief are all things our students are feeling and exhibiting currently." She exhaled shortly. "You gave her that journal so she'd write down her recollections of the day, of what she'd encounter. According to you, her first entry was about losing her daughter. About the grief and guilt she feels with that."

"Correct." He nodded slowly. That wasn't really adolescent-like in his opinion.

"And you yourself are writing in a journal as well, cataloging your experiences."

"I am."

"Well, I'd imagine you'll both put in there about this pregnancy. You'll likely both add about how some of the staff will take the news of two students expecting a child. Not to mention, you'll include the students' reactions and the daily happenings of Hogwarts post-war. There will be a long list of behaviors observed in your journals to give researchers a field day to go over. To my knowledge, no one ever studied the effects of the First Wizarding War on the students. Or if they did, I've never seen it. And from what I've learned of Muggle psychology, they tend to study their soldiers to learn the effects after each conflict. Post-traumatic being the number one injury seen, of course."

"I don't understand." He frowned.

"Far be it from me to hypothesize, but I would imagine that at the end of this year things will be looking up for all of us. You would have documented proof of this and of research—because you are both scientists in nature—that would show precisely when things started to change for us. Whether that be six months from now or less. Show what works and what doesn't in terms of healing a school after dealing with a tragedy that we are coming back from slowly." She shrugged. "Just an idea she seemed to be going along the lines of originally but pulled back from in the end."

He nodded. She likely was worried about the _what if_ only showing darkness. He watched Madam Pomfrey leave the room again and leaned forward to take Celes's hand. He'd suggest it after she woke.


	11. Coming to Good Terms

**A/N:**I know. It's been awhile since I last updated. *hangs head* Many apologies. Hopefully the long chapter helps smooth things over. :) Enjoy.

**Coming to Good Terms**

Celes blinked. And blinked some more. And then blinked even more. They had to be wrong. She couldn't be . . . no. They were wrong. It was a trick. That was all it was. A trick meant to confuse her and let her guard down so they can hurt her again.

"Say something," Toby quietly said, giving her a worried look as he sat beside her.

She shrugged in response. "Nothing to say." She wouldn't fall for their tricks. Not again.

"Celes—"

"No, Toby," she replied firmly, her arms protectively wrapped around her midsection. She wasn't pregnant. They were wrong. It was a false reading or something. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

"I know that it hurts—"

She scoffed, shaking her head angrily. Oh, he knew that it hurt, did he? How wonderful. He finally learned compassion. She ran a hand through her hair and clenched her teeth. They were idiots. All of them. Idiots trying to hurt her, but she wouldn't let them win this time. She was smarter, stronger now. She'd show them. She would.

When she felt his hand latch onto her chin and force her to look at him, she yelped in surprise. However, her eyes immediately narrowed in pure rage. How dare he touch her! Filthy Half—

"Half-blood?" he finished quietly, clearly hearing her private thoughts.

"Don't do that," she snapped, glaring at him.

"Why not? It's the only way to make you really talk anymore."

"It's private!" She hated seeing how much calmer he was than her. It only made her angrier and want to hurt him even more. It wasn't fair. He could just switch on his stupid Occlumency barriers and protect himself, while she drowned in her emotions in the meantime.

"You used to like it when I listened to your thoughts, hear you drone on about your latest—"

"Yeah, well, not anymore." She heard his clipped sigh and envisioned her punching him.

"We need to talk about this," he said a moment later.

"Nothing to talk about," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Celes, you're pregnant. You can deny it all you want, but the fact remains that you have a human being growing inside you."

She slammed her fists down onto the cot before turning towards him once more. "No! _No_." She punched the mattress repeatedly as hard as she could as she screamed loudly. After screaming out all her frustration, she found herself panting heavily while she came down from her tantrum. "I'll just kill it somehow anyway just like the others. So, why should I even think about it? Even care about it? It'll just hurt even more when we lose it again."

"We won't lose the baby this time," he replied, grabbing her hand in his.

"You don't know that," she shot back, yanking her hands back.

"Neither do you."

They stared at one another for a long while then, locked in a battle of who would back down first. Neither one budged of course. So time slipped away.

"I know you're scared. I'm scared as well," he quietly admitted later. "But we can do this. Together. One day at a time. Please. All I'm asking for is the chance to show you that I'm right."

"I can't," she responded shakily. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can." He brushed aside a few of her tears. "I'll be right here beside you, holding your hand just like this. And when you feel like you can't again, I'll give you every bit of strength I have."

"What if . . ." her voice trailed off.

"It won't," he stated firmly. "Because we'll do everything possible to make sure that doesn't happen. It'll be better this time. Trust me." He stood up and silently slipped in beside her on the cot. His arms quickly wrapped around her as he held her, rubbing her back when she buried her face into his robes. "We'll take all this one day at a time, nice and slow."

"I'm scared."

"I know. Everything's going to be all right, though." He then kissed the top of her head softly and pulled her even closer to him. "I won't let anything hurt you ever again. I promise."

She closed her eyes at the sound of his steady heartbeat against her ear. She hoped he was right.

~Rising~

Several hours later, Toby silently extricated himself from her embrace as she slept. He kissed her forehead with a faint smile on his lips. She looked better now. At least in his opinion, but he guessed that was likely because he wanted her to look better. Turning slowly, he walked to the door and slipped out of the room. He knew that he'd be back soon, so he left her door slightly ajar.

He had just made it across the main area of the hospital wing when he noticed the figure leaning against the nearby windowsill. He frowned but slowly turned and headed towards the person. When he caught the dull green eyes, he inclined his head to acknowledge the young man.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"Eventually," Toby replied quietly, his hands moving to his jean pockets as he stood awkwardly.

"Good." The young man then yawned before he shook his head to clear his mind. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for being tired, Potter. I'd imagine everyone is of late." He watched Harry nod slowly before the young man glanced back out the window. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard about Celes." Harry shrugged. "Thought maybe you'd like someone to talk to."

Toby gave a half-snort and shook his head. "Or rather you'd like to talk to me and knew I'd be here." He leaned against the wall with crossed arms. "So, talk."

"Here?"

"Yes. I'm not planning on wandering too far away in case Celes needs me," he explained quietly. He watched the young man nod a moment later, causing him to erect a privacy ward around them to keep out eavesdroppers.

"All right." Harry slowly sat down on one of the nearby cots, watching Toby follow suit. "I realize that some things I ask you can't answer, but I've been wondering a few things." He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up soon after. "First being the hardest for you, I guess." His green eyes darted back to Toby's. "How are you alive? I mean, when we left, you were . . . You didn't move anymore, so we assumed you were, you know, dead."

He sighed, pressing his lips tightly together as he thought for a moment on his wording. "As I'm certain you likely realized by now, I lost an extreme amount of blood from my wounds. That resulted in me temporarily losing consciousness, which is what you likely witnessed before leaving." He frowned. He hadn't really thought on these details in several months. "The venom from the bite slowed my bodily functions to next to nothing, so I'd imagine my heartbeat had slowed enough to make it seem as if it wasn't beating." He rubbed his jaw for a moment. "I'm not certain on all the details because there were things even I wasn't allowed to know, but it would seem that the headmaster learned of my being gravely wounded in the Shrieking Shack. He healed me somehow, likely with Fawkes I would imagine."

"Oh." Harry nodded again. "What about Dumbledore?"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," Toby corrected habitually, "is alive because I did not intend to kill him that night on the Astronomy Tower."

"I don't understand. I saw the blinding green light. I heard you say it."

"Correct. You _heard_ me say it and saw a blinding green light. However, I did not cast the Killing Curse, Harry." He caught the young man's eyes narrow in confusion instantly. "I used another spell that has similar properties to the Killing Curse and used a color-changing spell to make it green. In essence, I suppose you could say that I killed the headmaster's cursed hand."

"Whoa! A person can cast two nonverbal spells at once?"

He snorted, giving a faint smile. One would wonder if Hogwarts ever taught their students anything useful, judging by Harry's reaction. "Yes. However, it requires a great deal more focus and magic. It had to be believable after all."

"Right because we needed Voldemort to trust you fully so he'd give you Hogwarts. Then, you could protect the students and keep an eye on other important stuff, while I searched for Horcruxes."

"Correct."

"But why didn't he just tell me it was all an act? Or you tell me that?"

"You shared a direct link with the Dark Lord, Potter. Why do you think we didn't tell you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I wanted to kill you last year for 'killing' Professor Dumbledore."

"I can imagine," Toby replied with a shrug.

"Did Professor Sinistra know? About all of this, I mean?"

"No."

"She didn't know that you didn't really kill Dumbledore?"

"I believe I just said that, Potter."

"Did she know you were a good guy at least?"

Toby snorted. "What do you think?"

"Honestly, sir? I don't know what to think anymore," Harry replied quietly.

"In the years I've known her, I've never had to tell her where my loyalties lie. She's never asked of course, but she's always supported me. She's a bit like your mother in a way, I suppose. Always seeing the good in people when sometimes there is none to see." He watched Harry nod slowly.

"You loved my mother, didn't you?"

He sighed. Of course Harry would ask that. "I believe you know that answer."

"Yeah, but things don't match up with what I saw in your memories, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Professor Sinistra are married. Yet, that day in Professor Dumbledore's office you cast my mother's Patronus—just like that time in the Forest of Dean—and said 'Always' like you will always love my mother. Wouldn't Professor Sinistra get ticked with you for that?"

"Perhaps sometimes she is, but no one ever said that you can't love two people, Harry."

"But every time you cast it, you pretty much tell her that you love my mother more."

"No." Toby shook his head. "Your mother was a very important person in my life, and I do love her very much, but I love Aurora more, Mister Potter. In fact, if you looked very closely at my Patronus, you would see that it is gradually losing its doe shape."

"It's changing?"

"Yes. Gradually."

"But when Tonks realized she was in love with Remus, it was—"

He grimaced instantly and held a hand up to cut Harry off. "I'm aware. However, she is younger than I am. Thirteen years younger than I am. So, it's much easier to change when you're not so set in your ways."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"S—Toby?"

He sighed. "Yes, Harry?"

"Thank you for keeping me alive all these years and protecting me. I mean, I still don't really get why you acted the way you did, hating me and all, but I do appreciate everything you did and sacrificed so I'd be safe." The young man sighed. "And I know it doesn't really mean much coming from me since I'm not my mum, but I—well, I think—what I mean to say is that I think you can stop punishing yourself now." His green eyes reluctantly met Toby's. "You couldn't have known what happened. I mean, you maybe had an idea, but, well, you made a mistake. A really horrible one, but a mistake nonetheless. We all made mistakes at some point." Harry gave a soft snort as something crossed his mind. "I mean, hell, look at Malfoy. He chose his family over Hermione, and look where that got him."

"I'd imagine that Mister Malfoy would state that he's made worse mistakes than that one."

"Yeah, maybe, but he really is trying to make it up to her and all now," Harry said with a shrug. "Saw him actually stand in front of the tower with flowers the other day, waiting for her."

Toby snorted. That wasn't half-bad of an idea. His mind then wandered over to the other day in the courtyard seeing Granger with Celes.

"How is Mister Weasley taking all of this?"

"Badly." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Professor McGonagall and his mum decided that he should be at the Burrow for a bit to take some time for himself. He thinks it's all a conspiracy meant to break him and Hermione up, though." Harry frowned. "Thing is it sounds like they're pretty much finished anyway. She's had the letter written for months now. She just can't find it in her to give to him. I don't blame her. Ron sometimes is, well, a git."

"He left you and Miss Granger when you were on your journey once, didn't he?" Toby recalled Phineas Nigellus relaying that to him once.

"Yeah." Harry scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't know if it was that he realized I didn't know what I was doing or if it was because of the Horcrux affecting him, but we all saw a side of him that wasn't pretty. Of each other, too, for that matter."

"Did he hit her, then?"

"No. Not then. He got rather nasty with her, though, before he left. It was up there in your range of insults actually. He was convinced that I liked Hermione, which I don't. Not like that. But, no, he didn't hit her. Not until this summer I guess. I don't know. We're all so damaged, you know? It was like something in us broke, and we haven't been able to put back the pieces yet."

Toby nodded slowly. "A feeling to which I can relate with," he quietly stated.

"Yeah?" Harry then sighed. "You said you hit her once, but that you love her?"

"I do."

"Then, why'd you do it?"

He shrugged slightly. "Because I didn't know how to handle myself, handle all the anger I felt. So I lost control for a split-second and slapped her. If I had just taken a step back, taken a deep breath to calm myself, it wouldn't have happened."

"Did she forgive you?"

"She did. It's one of her more annoying habits, letting me off the hook constantly." Toby smiled faintly. "She frequently complains that I flog myself over the littlest things, that I act like I think I deserve every horrible thing that comes my way."

"Is she right?"

"Probably," Toby replied with a soft laugh before sighing as his mood darkened slightly. "You saw some of my memories, likely inferred other parts, so you can understand why I would. I'm used to having people leave me. In fact, Aurora is the one person who has stayed the longest in my life."

"What about your parents?"

He winced as he recalled that he hadn't contacted his dad yet. "Our contact is rather subdued for the most part. I try to ensure that they know I'm alive and that I know they are, but we stick to our own worlds for the most part." _It's better that way_, Toby thought silently. Merlin help him if his mother or his father came to Hogwarts anytime soon. The castle would crumble after a visit from them.

"I'm a bit like that. Hermione's been with me through everything. Her and Ron."

"Ever since the troll incident, I recall." He caught Harry's soft laugh.

"Yeah. I was convinced that you were trying to steal the stone that year."

"You were convinced every year that I was trying to do something horrible, Potter." He watched Harry nod slowly and sighed inwardly. "Then again, I did act a bit more sinister than I should have."

"Was it fun scaring the hell out of all of us year after year?"

"It was amusing at times, I'd admit," he replied with a shrug. "But fun wasn't not a motivation."

"Yeah. Saving the son of your childhood tormentor and lost love was." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry my dad was a git to you."

Toby groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Stop apologizing for every little thing. It's annoying. You aren't James or Lily. You didn't even have a chance to grow up with them thanks to the Dark Lord so you never got to know them truly. So stop apologizing for things that happened between them and me. Understood?"

"Got it." Harry kicked the ground with his badly worn trainers.

"If anything, it should be me apologizing to you for letting a petty schoolboy grudge affect how I acted with you over these years. I should have seen you, not seen the opportunity to get your father back for all the crap he did to me. I behaved like a complete arse, and it's inexcusable. I apologize sincerely."

"Wow."

Toby rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Eloquent as usual, I see." He heard Harry's snort and smiled faintly.

"Think we'll be all right now? Like we both can move on from this?"

"In time probably." He glanced at the young man. "Are you speaking to Madam Pomfrey regularly? About everything that happened?"

"Yeah. It's sort of slow going, though. And I get angry sometimes when she pushes."

"Join the club," Toby muttered.

"So, it's normal?"

"Perfectly. When we get angry, it's a sort of mental block we hit. Breaking it, letting go of the anger and talking in other words, helps us put the pieces back together in the right way by helping us make sense of things. At least that's my understanding."

"It sucks talking about it."

"Well, it if it was fun, we'd be doing it all the time, Potter," he replied dryly.

"I know, but there are only so many times I want to talk about losing . . . her."

Toby closed his eyes in sudden understanding. Harry was reaching out to him. He let out a slow breath before he reopened his eyes and glanced at the young man.

"I was the same way after your mother died. I didn't want to reopen those wounds. So I hung on to my stubbornness, blanketed myself in it to keep Pomfrey out."

"But eventually you let her in."

"No, Harry. I didn't."

"You never talked to anyone after Mum's death? You just kept it all in?"

"I tried to keep it in at first. Merlin, I was moody son of a bitch for weeks actually because of it. The headmaster put me on leave finally after I lost my temper in class one day and scared all them to death. I let my anger out on everyone around me." He watched Harry stare at him taking everything in. "It was entirely the wrong thing to do, of course. Every day more anger grew in me as I kept pushing it away, kept ignoring it. And as a result, I kept pushing everyone away. I was lost, Harry. For awhile there actually, I even wished that I had died."

"I remember seeing that memory," the young man quietly admitted. "It was one time where I thought Dumbledore was being a heartless git."

Toby shrugged. "I needed tough love to snap me out of it."

"That wasn't tough love, sir," Harry argued.

"Perhaps not, but it's what I equate it to." He folded his hands in his lap and glanced down at his empty ring finger. "Aurora was in Rome at the time, finishing her last year at university. Somehow she received word about what had happened in England, learned of your mother's death, and came home. I was mess when she found me."

"Is that when you two fell in love?"

"Oh, hell no," Toby drawled with a loud laugh. "No. I was too damn blind to see her then. She found me in one of the rundown shitty pubs of Cokeworth." He caught Harry's slight smile at hearing his relaxed tone. "I was utterly drunk off my arse, making a right fool of myself. She told me as such, too. I snapped at her, trying to push her away. Only 'no' is not in that witch's vocabulary."

"Stubborn like you?"

"She gives me a run for my galleons some days, yes." He shook his head as he recalled that time. "She pulled me out of that pub, kicking and screaming. I called her every name in the book and then some, and she only returned it in kind—not backing down in the slightest. At the time, I didn't know it was her of course. All I knew was that some witch was bossing me around and interrupting my pity party. Either way, she eventually got me settled in one of the nearby hotel rooms, deciding it'd be too much work to drag me through the streets in hopes of finding my childhood home. She put me in a full-body bind and poured a sobering potion down my throat before knocking me out with a stunner. I could have murdered her for that."

"What happened then?"

"Well, as I slept my hangover off, she went to nearly every establishment I had ever gone to and threatened the local barkeep if he or she served me again. I didn't find out about that until much later, though. When I woke up the next morning, there was a note underneath my wand."

"What'd it say?"

"I'm sorry, Severus." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "It never crossed my mind that it'd be from Aurora. I guess I had stupidly hoped at the time that it was a message from your mother so I convinced myself that it was. And that made it easier for a time."

"Professor Sinistra never came back to check on you?" The young man sounded perplexed by that. "To make sure you weren't drinking again?"

"She didn't need to, Harry. She had spies watching me and reporting back to her."

"That's a Slytherin thing, isn't it? Having spies watch others?"

"Probably," Toby agreed quietly with a smile. "She joined the staff a year later, keeping me pleasantly distracted. We'd trade insults back and forth with each other. It soon became a game for us. And that game led to some resemblance to a friendship. She'd stay with me every Halloween night after the feast. We'd head back to my rooms usually, and she'd have a bottle of the finest elf-wine with her that we'd share."

"You'd both get drunk?"

"No. I wouldn't drink to the point of sheer drunkenness with her ever, out of fear that I'd hurt her somehow. And she rarely had more than one sip usually." He sighed quietly. "Every time Halloween rolled around, my heart felt like it was being ripped out once more. So, the wine numbed it for a time. And usually I'd relax to the point where I'd open up. I keep it hidden in riddles what I was truly divulging, so only I knew, but I would talk about your mother. And Aurora would listen. She wouldn't say anything while I spoke, only nod every now and then. After awhile, I—I don't know but I think I grew to trust her—so I'd talk sometimes without the wine helping it along until finally I revealed everything I could." He closed his eyes, rubbing at them tiredly. "I didn't tell her that I was the headmaster's man of course. I kept my loyalty to him a secret. But she knew my heart so she knew the truth. All she had to do was work it out."

"She's the only person you've let in?"

"Other than you now?" He waited for Harry's nod. "Yes. Willingly at least. The Dark Lord and the headmaster weren't much on allowing me to have secrets. They'd both probe my mind to learn things, and usually wouldn't find the thing they were looking for unless I let them."

"Did they know you were married to her?"

"No. It was too dangerous. They'd exploit her to get to me, and I truly didn't want to lose her. That's a constant fear that I battle with some days." He closed his eyes and let his shoulders slump. "As I lay in the Shrieking Shack, I heard her screams in my mind. I couldn't do anything to help her."

"I'm guessing Pomfrey told you that it wasn't your fault and that you weren't to blame?"

"No, but I'd imagine that would be exactly what she'd say if I had told her."

"Wait. You didn't tell Pomfrey?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I needed to deal with my near death first. Get myself in order in other words."

"Oh."

"We're just slowly starting to get to my relationship and how it's been affected."

Harry rubbed his neck nervously. "She tried that with me, but really I feel fine. I mean, it's heartbreaking that so many people died because of me, but _I_ didn't kill them. Voldemort did."

"Very wise of you to think like that," Toby quietly replied. "You're correct. You're not to blame for others' actions."

"Yeah." The young man exhaled loudly. "It hurts going into the Great Hall, you know? Knowing that was where . . ." His voice faltered.

"You're not alone, Harry."

"I know. Everyone keeps telling me that."

"It's true, though."

"I guess. But it's odd." He shrugged.

"What is?"

"Well, shouldn't I be like Ron is? Angry at the world?"

"Everyone grieves differently, Harry. Some of us become angry and wish to hurt others, while some of us just hurt ourselves instead."

"I thought this would feel different." He glanced at Toby. "Losing her, I mean? Like it felt after I lost Sirius, but it doesn't. I'd tell Pomfrey that, but she'd probably say something's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you. Trust me. You're just grieving in your own way." Toby held a pained expression for a moment. He knew in his mind that he really shouldn't open up too much with the young man, but Harry needed guidance, hope. "Potter?" The young man glanced at him. "What I'm about to say can never be repeated, is that understood? Not to your friends, not to anyone?"

"I understand," Harry replied with a puzzled look.

"Last May, Aurora was pregnant." He sighed softly, glancing down at his ring finger again. "We had tried for years to have a baby, but nothing worked. We were just about to give up hope when Pomfrey informed her that she was pregnant. Aurora made Pomfrey swear she wouldn't tell anyone about the baby or about me being the father." He swallowed, closing his eyes. "We hid the pregnancy from everyone else just like our marriage. Aurora would go to her subsequent healer appointments, alone, and I'd wait for her to tell me all about them later in our rooms. The castle, portraits, and ghosts all knew, of course, but they didn't let on since there was a war going on."

"What happened to the baby?"

"I had returned to Hogwarts after McGonagall and Flitwick drove me out and found Aurora on her tower. I Disapparated her away, to make sure my family was safe. I then returned to Hogwarts to find you and left her. I had thought she'd stay in the cottage, that she'd understand. She didn't, though. She returned to Hogwarts, went to my office thinking I had gone there in fact. Two Death Eaters found her there and attacked her. I don't know any of the other details. We haven't talked about that night, but she suffered a miscarriage with our daughter." He let out a rare shaky breath. "This entire time up until now, I-I didn't feel anything towards it, the heartbreak, I mean. I lost a daughter just as much as my wife had. Yet it didn't affect me like it has affected her. In my mind, all I can think about is the fact that it could have been worse. That I could have lost Aurora. And I think if I would have lost her instead of our daughter, I wouldn't have recovered from it. But like you with Miss Weasley, I'm not really devastated with the loss of my unborn child. It's tragic, yes, but it could have been so much worse."

Harry swiped at his eyes silently and nodded, sniffling quietly. "Thank you."

Toby merely stood up and gently squeezed the young boy's shoulder. "You're not alone, Harry."


	12. In-Laws

**A/N: **Dear Circe, this chapter fought with me, which I'm certain you call all tell. Either way, there is something in here for practically everyone. lol. So, enjoy. :D

**In-Laws**

Eight days had passed by with little note. Students went to their classes. Teachers taught. Every now and then, students and staff would stop for a moment and glance at one of the deep scars that lined the castle's walls now. They'd stare briefly at a fallen stone on the floor before someone would quickly pick it up and silently remove it. Their hearts were collectively broken, but clearly not their spirits. Life was slowly going on at Hogwarts.

With her blue-tipped curls bouncing wildly around her face, Celes chased after Toby as he continued walking up ahead of her through the courtyard with Harry at his side. She could hear her robes flapping in the wind behind her as she ran after him. Honestly, some days she had truly pondered the idea of stepping on the back of his robes to slow him down. He always walked with so much purpose in his stride, clearly not stopping for anyone.

At the sight of Toby sitting down on a bench with Harry a few moments later, she sighed in relief. It was about time they stopped. For a minute there, she was convinced she'd have to chase them through the whole castle in order to catch up to them.

Silently approaching Toby from behind, she felt a bit playful for once, a mood she hadn't been in since the Final Battle last May. Her slender hands quickly covered his eyes, feeling him tense initially before relaxing soon after. She leaned forward, her lips next to his ear.

"Guess who?" she whispered, smiling widely. She heard Harry's laugh beside her instantly.

"Luna?" Toby replied, clearly teasing.

"You arse." She laughed and removed her hands, smiling down at him.

"Ah. Well, you were going to be my second guess." Toby grinned cheekily up at her. He chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him.

"So, what are you two troublemakers up to today?"

Toby shrugged before he held his hand out to her and silently led her around the bench.

"I'm trying to see if the rumors are true," Harry answered with a laugh. "But he's not giving me anything of course."

"Rumors?" Her smile faltered for a moment. Her eyes shot towards Toby.

"He's trying to see if I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team tomorrow," Toby said with a snort, gently pulling her onto his lap and loosely wrapping his arms around her as soon as he could. "He's worried that Ravenclaw might be a contender this year."

"Really?" She glanced towards Harry, who was clearly trying to keep from laughing. It was nice to see the young man happy for once. Circe knew that poor Harry deserved a little happiness after all. Deciding to keep the playfulness going, she crossed her arms. "Well, I'll have you know that my boyfriend would mop the floor with you, Potter. No one's a better flier than him."

"Is that right?" Harry laughed shortly, glancing at Toby. "Because I'm imagining him coming off the broom looking like he just swallowed a bug or something, Celes."

All three of them knew the memory the young man was referring to. The ill-fated Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor debacle, where Snape had refereed to keep Quirrell from trying to curse Harry again. Toby merely snorted again, shaking his head.

"I think you'd find that appearances can be quite deceiving, Harry," Toby drawled.

"Isn't that what they all say before they lose?" the Gryffindor shot back with a laugh. "I'll warn you, Toby. I learned from the best when it comes to intimidating the hell out of your opponent."

"Oh?"

Harry's smile widened as his green eyes found Toby's. "I learned from Professor Snape."

"You mean, the git who clearly needed a shag or two?" he joked.

"Or four," Celes cut in with a shrug. She smiled deviously when their eyes darted to her in clear shock. "What? According to the other girls, he _was_ rather uptight."

"I, um, I think I'm going to head back to the tower now," Harry quietly said with a grimace. He nodded towards Toby. "Anytime you want to show me your mad skills, you know where I am."

"What about tomorrow afternoon? We've both got a free period then. Unless you're scared?" Celes purred, smiling.

"Tomorrow it is then." Harry chuckled before he silently walked away.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Toby quietly stated, pulling her sideways to sit crossways on his lap now.

"He was in a good mood today, wasn't he?" She smiled faintly. "Good for Harry."

"I was talking about you, Celes."

She laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I know you were." She then exhaled slowly. "I just feel real good today. I don't know why."

He nodded. "Well, I'm glad that you're doing better," he stated, kissing her forehead a moment later. When he heard her sigh of annoyance, he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "It's just you're my boyfriend now." _And Pomfrey gave us an entire month to convince everyone that we slept with one another and make it not so obvious who we really are,_ she added in her mind.

He ran his fingers through her curls in response. He didn't feel like casting another privacy charm around them. _In other words, you want me to stop playing it safe with you and snog you breathless,_ he sent back to her. He caught her shrug instantly and snorted. "And then?" he said, glancing at her. He wanted to hear her voice her wishes.

"Well, it's just I thought we could do, you know, boyfriend-girlfriend stuff."

"We are." He gestured to the both of them. "You're sitting on my lap right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same, Toby," she whined. "You won't even kiss me around others. It's like you're embarrassed of me or something."

"Hardly." His eyes darted to the opposite side of the courtyard where he saw Granger and Draco walking off together. _I'm just a little rusty when it comes to all this dating crap_, he thought, knowing she would hear his thought. _It has been three years since I've had to do any of this after all, woman._ He heard her loud sigh and glanced at her with a frown. "What?"

She quickly turned and pushed herself up off him before grabbing his hands and tugging him upwards. When he gave her a look of confusion, she laughed loudly, downright giddy for some reason now. "Come on. I've got an idea of something we can do."

"Celes?" Was this another of her strange mood swings? Her smile widened, which made him secretly worry. Was he going to find himself being—for the lack of a better word—manhandled in another classroom again?

_No sex, I promise,_ she sent him through their link. _Just a little devious fun._

His brow rose. Devious fun? Now, why did that make him worry even more? He stood up, though, and let her pull him through the courtyard. His eyes narrowed briefly when she led him towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"What are you doing, Celes?"

"I've got to ask Professor McGonagall a quick question."

He blinked in confusion before deciding just to follow her. His wife and McGonagall were quite close after all. If she needed to see her, then he'd let her. Maybe it'd distract her enough to make her forget about this 'devious fun' of hers. When she pulled him into the classroom a moment later, he glanced around before he quickly realized that McGonagall wasn't there. He then heard the door close behind them and turned back to her, crossing his arms.

"She's not here."

"I know," Celes said with a wide smile. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. "But we are." She rolled her eyes when he likely wore a look of complete bewilderment. _We need to start making it obvious we're together, right?_ He inclined his head. _Well, let's make it obvious then, Severus._ He quickly pulled back from her with wide eyes.

"No. No, Celes. Absolutely not!" he exclaimed, feeling slightly warm as his face flushed with embarrassment. "I am not shagging you on her desk!" Dear Merlin above, how could she even suggest such a thing? McGonagall and she practically had a mother-daughter relationship. Once the truth was out for good, he wouldn't be able to face the Head of Gryffindor for a year out of embarrassment.

She laughed, shaking her head in clear amusement. "I'm not suggesting that, Toby. Circe."

"Then I don't follow." When she grabbed his robes a moment later and yanked him hard into her, he fell forward on top of her, pinning her upper body against the cherry-top desk. He let out a strangled cry as her lips slammed against his.

_Just keep kissing me,_ she sent through their link. _And if she catches us and knows it us, I'll take the blame since it's my idea._

_She'll kill me._ There was no way in hell Minerva McGonagall, Miss Prim and Proper herself, would kill Celes after all—if she knew Celes was really Aurora. Experience had taught him that his wife could get away with murder when it came to McGonagall being in charge. So, naturally, he'd be the one who'd get killed for this plan.

_Where's your sense of adventure?_ Celes teased, holding his eyes as she lightly bit his bottom lip._ You old stick in the mud._

_I'm the one who's going to get into—_

_She doesn't know it's me, though. All she'd see is two fifteen-year-olds snogging like hell on her desk. It'd likely turn into her going on about 'the gall' and 'never in all her years' or something. Come on. Admit it. You want to break a few rules, too. And just think about it. No one has done this in the history of Hogwarts to her._

His eyes darkened slightly as he gave her his 'not amused' look. _Likely because they're not that foolish,_ he replied, ever so slightly starting to kiss her back—purely on instinct of course.

_Well, Severus wouldn't do it for sure. But I'm not Aurora and you're not Severus right now._

_She's going to murder me_, he grimly thought, his hands moving to either side of her before he started to deepen their kiss. He couldn't deny that there was a part of him—very small, mind you—that did find it rather alluring that he was snogging her atop of McGonagall's desk. It was like the ultimate payback for all the times the Gryffindor had either embarrassed him or made him look foolish. But a bigger part kept reminding him of the fact that McGonagall considered Aurora as her daughter. Therefore, the older witch would flay him alive for this.

_I say detention for a month,_ Celes sent through their link.

He ignored her, though. He was so going to go to hell for this. His right hand found Celes's tight curls, twirling them around his finger as he pressed her head further against his. His left hand, though, slowly trailed down her body before snaking underneath the lower part of her robe. His fingers grazed her inner thigh a moment later. He chuckled when he felt her jerk in surprise. Served her right.

_Just be careful where you put that hand,_ she chided in his mind.

He snorted before he deepened their kiss once more, his tongue dueling hers. Every now and then, he'd get a taste of her lip gloss, causing him to swallow at how surprisingly good it tasted. After a bit, he couldn't stand the brief accidental tastes anymore. He soon concentrated all his energy on her lips, licking and sucking on them to taste more of that delicious lip gloss.

A loud gasp then echoed around the room followed by a sharp sting as Toby was magically yanked back from Celes. His eyes quickly darted to the door, seeing McGonagall clutching her chest in the doorway. He couldn't recall the last time was that he had seen her this angered.

"Never in all my years as a Deputy Headmistress have I ever seen such disgraceful behavior!" she shouted at the young couple, her green eyes flashing. "_Well_? What do you have to say for yourselves?" she demanded, her thick Scottish accent filtering into her speech.

Toby instantly glanced at the floor and shifted his weight. He was so going to hell for this.

"Nothing?" She scoffed. "A wise move on your parts clearly," McGonagall briskly stated. "One hundred points will be deducted from both of your houses."

"That's it?" Celes blurted out, blinking in shock.

Toby groaned inwardly before he glanced at her. When he saw Celes's eyes widen, he knew that she had realized then that she had said it aloud.

"That most certainly is not it, Miss Martins, I assure you," McGonagall snapped. "You'll both be serving detention for two months, and letters will be sent to both of your parents. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Professor," the couple quietly replied.

"I cannot believe the lack of serious judgment you two have shown today. Especially you, Mister Brooks. I thought you would have known better, seeing as how you're the sensible one."

Toby just barely kept the smile from his lips. That was a hell of a compliment she gave him.

"Dismissed." The couple silently left the room a moment later.

~Rising~

Having decided not long after leaving that they had to inform Toby's parents about what was going on lest ruin it all, Toby and Celes quickly found themselves standing outside of the Defense classroom. They walked in a moment later, Toby holding the door open for her before following her inside. Soft noise from up in the office led them to believe that Orin was there, so they headed up the stairs and knocked once against the closed door.

"Enter," Orin called out from inside. His eyes narrowed for a second when they walked in before he chuckled and shook his head. "Somebody looks like they swallowed the canary today," he remarked, waving his hand to magically close the door behind the young couple. The privacy wards quickly crackled around them, signaling that it was okay for them to speak freely. "What's going on?"

Toby shifted and cleared his throat instantly. He'd let Celes take the lead this time.

"Well, um, Minerva's going to be sending you an owl shortly."

"Already?" Orin blinked. "But I just sent that letter to her."

"Huh? What letter?"

Toby glanced from father to daughter, noticing that the two clearly seemed to be referring to two different letters. He smiled faintly and kept quiet.

"Never mind that. Why is she sending me an owl?" When he received only silence, Orin's paternal side quickly kicked in. He shot up from his desk and looked his daughter over instantly, as if to check her very any visible injuries. Rounding his desk with purposeful strides, he reached her moments later. "What is it? Did you have a flashback? Or hurt yourself? Or—"

"Nothing like that, Dad," she replied with a soft smile, resting her hand on her father's arm to calm him once more. "I'm good. Really."

Toby watched the older man's shoulders slump and lose the tension suddenly at her reply. Clearly Orin was who she got her quick emotional response from. He stood silently by Celes's side and forced a smile when her father glanced at him.

"Then what is it?" Orin asked, clearly puzzled.

"Minerva caught Toby and I snogging earlier."

Clearing his throat loudly, Toby gave her a look that urged her to tell the whole story.

"In her classroom." She paused and glanced down, adding quietly, "On her desk."

"You did what? Oh, dear Merlin above." Orin snorted, shaking his head before chuckling. "I take it there was a reason behind that other than hormones?"

"Well, yeah, but it was sort of fun, too," Celes replied.

"Oh but of course it was," Orin drawled before he glanced at Toby. "I guess that explains why your lips are so shiny today." He handed him a tissue with a soft chuckle when Toby quickly snatched it and started rubbing at his lips fiercely. "All right. So I'll ignore it then and send something off to Tobias so he doesn't think he lost his mind. Speaking of which, have you talked to your dad yet?"

Toby paused in his lip gloss removal before he shook his head. "Not yet."

"We've been sort of busy with classes, you know."

"Not so busy to keep from snogging, though," Orin pointed out, giving his daughter a look. He ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hand slowly then. "I know you what you mean, though. I've been meaning to talk with you as well, baby girl. Just things keep coming up before I get that chance."

"Dad, really. I'm fine. You don't need to worry. Today's a good day."

"Yeah. You're right." He smiled softly before he kissed the top of her head and hugged her. He chuckled as he glanced at Toby. "I forgot how short she was."

"Hey!"

"She's still short, sir. Just nowadays she wears her boots to hide it," Toby said with a laugh.

"Oh, _hilarious_. Aren't you two just a regular bunch of comedians today?" She rolled her eyes.

"We try, don't we, son?" Orin joked, his smile reaching his eyes now.

Toby only smirked in response.

"So," Orin drawled. "What are your plans for tonight?"

Celes shrugged. "Well, Toby needs a new broom for tomorrow, so we'll probably sneak out and get one for him." That was news to Toby, but he wisely stayed quiet just in case she was being sarcastic.

"You're going to draw a lot of attention to yourselves if you're both out and about in London tonight," her dad pointed out. "Albus likely would hear about that and start to wonder about you two. Then where would you be? Unless you've got an excuse all lined up?"

It was a valid question. How would they explain being away in London? They did look fifteen again with slight alterations of course. Two fifteen-year-olds out late on a school night would make people look twice and wonder about them.

"I don't know. But he needs a broom. And one that he picked out, too," she shot back.

Toby snorted, shaking his head. He wasn't even certain he was going to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team tomorrow. Then again, Quidditch was something one wouldn't usually associate with Severus Snape, so it would throw people off. Plus, he had to admit that he did want to try new things while he was younger, get a second childhood so to speak.

"Fair enough. And I've got a way you two can do that tonight." His eyes then narrowed on his daughter in his usual fatherly manner. "One where you don't have to sneak out and get in more trouble," Orin added. "Or make me sit up late at night worrying about you either."

"Yes, Dad," she drawled, rolling her eyes. "So, what's this way?"

"Well, I still owe you two that reward for making it through the course first since you never came two weeks ago." He shrugged. "I can ask Albus for permission for taking you two out tonight. As long as I'm with you two, I don't see a problem with it."

"You'd take us to London under the guise that we're being rewarded?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Minerva rewards her lions all the time."

"With House points, not a trip to London."

"It's just dinner. I've got the tickets already. Plus, I seem to recall Albus doing this with some of his students. Not to mention Horace," Orin said. "I won't make it obvious that I'm taking you guys to London to go shopping for a broom, but, well, we do need to talk. And there's no place better than there to do it. Okay?" She inclined her head slowly. "Good. Wear your street clothes and meet me in the Entrance Hall at six. We'll go then." He hugged his daughter briefly once more before they left.

~Rising~

A few minutes before six, they quietly walked hand-in-hand from Toby's room in Ravenclaw Tower to the Entrance Hall. Toby couldn't help but take quick peeks at Celes every now and then. Her definition of street clothes was very different from his. While he wore faded blue jeans and a grey-and-white checkered three-quarter sleeve shirt, she on the other hand wore a blue halter and a skimpy black skirt. She looked more like she was going clubbing than out with her father, Toby thought.

"Toby?" she quietly said when they were nearly to the Entrance Hall.

"What?"

"Why do you think he wants to talk to us tonight?"

He exhaled slowly and shrugged. "Maybe because we've been putting it off with him. We never did really talk with either of them after that day."

"Yeah, but we need time. I mean, I'm not—today's the first day in a long time I've felt good."

"I know, Celes," Toby softly replied, squeezing her hand.

"I don't want to talk about that day. I just move on and forget it ever happened."

He leaned towards her and kissed the top of her head with a sigh. "I know you do, but we sort of have to let them in, too. It didn't just affect us." He closed his eyes briefly when he heard her scoff. "They just want to know if we're all right. That's it. They're just worried about us. It'll be all right, though, okay? Just trust me."

"Yeah." She clearly didn't sound happy about dinner with her father in the slightest, which was yet another sign of the damage the Final Battle had on her. "Toby?"

"Yes?"

"Should we tell him tonight about," her voice trailed off as she glanced around the corridor for a second to check if anyone was around. "About you know? Or should we wait?"

"If you want to tell him, then we will. If not, we can wait." He drew in a slow breath before pressing his lips tightly together to keep silent. However, he soon realized that he couldn't hold back his words. "Though, if we tell them now, then it helps us in the long run with you not be so stressed later on." Her being stressed constantly had been a frequent issue they had been forced to deal with during her last pregnancy. Of course he wasn't blaming her. The Dark Lord being in charge of the Ministry and Hogwarts would stress anyone out.

"So, we should tell him then?"

"If you want," he replied noncommittally. He heard her groan instantly and glanced down at her. He knew her well enough to know that she hated being the one to decide these things, but he wouldn't choose for her this time.

"Fine. We'll tell him." She exhaled loudly. "Maybe he'll have an idea on how to get around it."

"Maybe," Toby agreed, shrugging slightly. He had found himself thinking a lot lately on the prospect of this inquiry that they'd face. They then continued the rest of the way in silence before reaching their destination a few moments later.

"Ah, there you two are. Excellent," Orin happily announced, wearing jeans and a t-shirt underneath his outer cloak. His warm chocolate eyes quickly passed over Celes before he made a soft noise of obvious dislike. Without a word, Orin flicked his wand at her and smiled in clear satisfaction a moment later when her skirt lengthened to her knees.

Toby had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She should've thought about how her dad would react to her state of dress—or lack thereof—in the first place. When he watched Orin remove his cloak then and drape it around her bare shoulders to cover her a bit more, he couldn't help but snicker. Wisely, he glanced away at the sight of her glare leveled on him now. He knew there had been a reason why he liked his father-in-law so much.

"I can't believe you did that," she grumped, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you are dressed a bit too provocatively for my liking, Miss Martins," Orin chided in his usual fatherly tone. "I'd do the same to my thirty-seven year-old daughter if she dressed like that."

Without a doubt, Toby knew that Orin meant his words, too. The man likely would do that to Aurora under normal circumstances. No father wanted to see his daughter dressed like some common whore after all. No husband really did either . . . at least not around other men.

Quietly, the trio walked out of the castle and headed for the main gates. Toby remained at her side while Orin flanked them, the man's wand still in hand. The young Ravenclaw noticed how tightly Orin was holding onto his wand and frowned after a moment. The man clearly was worried about something, but Toby knew it couldn't be that Orin was expecting an attack at any moment. So something else had to be working on the man.

When the gates magically opened a moment later, Toby winced inwardly. He wished Hogwarts would have accepted his resignation when he had tendered it, because all these signs that it didn't were rather unfortunate and made him feel rather guilty inside. Dumbledore was clearly the better headmaster than him by a long shot. At least only one person had died under Dumbledore's long tenure. His brief time as headmaster had left fifty dead on the other hand.

"Huh. That's odd," Orin remarked as they quietly walked through the large cast-iron gates. "Must be some sort of residual effect from last year."

"Yes. Must be," Toby was quick to agree, desperately wanting the conversation to drop.

"You did re—"

"Of course I did, Celes," he sharply snapped, feeling his heart race slightly. He hadn't told her yet—or anyone for that matter—about the other day in Albus's office.

"All right then. Shall we?" Orin quietly said a few moments later as the awkward silence settled around them. He flashed a brief smile before he turned sharply and Disapparated away. Toby and Celes quickly followed suit, arriving in Diagon Alley not long after.

The narrow cobblestone street was unusually busy for six on a weeknight. Witches and wizards darted like mad in and out of various shops, bustling about as if there was a fire somewhere. Shopkeepers would yell out their specials to entice more customers before hurrying back inside.

Toby started towards the Quidditch shop at once, only to stop when Orin suddenly grabbed his arm gently. He frowned and glanced at the older man.

"Let's head to the Leaky Cauldron first, all right?" Orin softly suggested.

"Dad," she said under her breath so only they could hear her. "We can eat and talk after he gets his broom, all right?"

"I know, but I," his voice lowered slightly, "have to talk to Tom for a second."

Had Toby not been a master Legilimens, he might not have caught the fact that his father-in-law had just lied. However, he was and had loads of experience when it came to identifying the signs of a person lying, so he found himself oddly curious. He could tell that Celes hadn't caught the slight change in her father's voice, so she likely didn't even realize that her father just lied to her.

"Fine," she groaned, following Orin into the Leaky Cauldron with Toby by her side.

They walked through the busy pub, slowly heading up the stairs when it was obvious that Tom wasn't downstairs. A moment later, Orin stopped in front of a closed door and slowly opened it, ushering the young couple inside. Toby stepped closer to Celes, his arm now wrapping around her waist loosely as he moved his wrist slightly to slide his wand into his hand. They silently walked into the darkened room soon after.

"Bout damn time you show up," a gruff familiar voice called out before the candles around the room suddenly lit magically. "Thought you got lost there for a moment, Sinistra."

"Yeah, yeah, Snape," Orin replied with an amused chuckle. "Next time you can get them here."

Toby blinked as he stood staring in front of him at the three other people in the room. He then glanced at Orin before shaking his head. His father-in-law had tricked them into meeting with his parents. He supposed he could understand it, but he truly didn't like it one bit.

"Holy hell above, sis!" a young blond woman, his sister-in-law to be exact he noticed, exclaimed before she fiercely hugged her older sister. "This is what you looked like back then? Really?" The blond whistled, smiling widely. "How in the nine hells didn't you two hook up back then?"

"Oh, shut up, Jez," Celes laughed, tenderly running her hand down her younger sister's head.

Toby shifted his weight slightly and glanced towards his parents. Merlin, he felt awkward right now. He couldn't even imagine at this point what his mother would say or do. He never could really.

"Mother," he started to say before he winced instantly at the hard cuff to the back of his head.

"Now, El," his dad cut in. "Come on. He's here now. No use hitting him over it."

His mother, however, ignored his dad and harshly started in on her son. "You may be fifteen again, young man. However, I expect better behavior than that from you. Do you have any idea the thoughts that went through our heads when we received that letter today?"

"Mother—"

"No. You will listen, Severus," Eileen quickly replied, interrupting her son. Her voice hadn't risen at all, but it was quite clear how disappointed and angry she was. "For months now, you've ignored us. Not telling us anything about either of you. You've shut us out of your lives. And then today of all days we get a letter from Hogwarts stating that you were snogging that witch on Minerva's desk."

"Eileen, that was my—" Celes started.

"Silence," Eileen hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously at Celes to silence her. "I will deal with you in a moment." She raised her brow challengingly when Celes opened her mouth only to close it a second later. "Wise move." Her eyes then darted back to her son. "We understand that you've been dealing with your traumas. However, this is insane. Certifiably so. What good will honestly come from you two de-aging yourselves, acting like hormonal fifteen-year-olds again?" She held her hand up to cut Toby off. "Nothing good will come from this I assure you. All you two are doing is delaying your pain and frankly acting like cowards. Something I would not have thought about either of you honestly." Her voice then hardened, a clear sign that she was about to hit them upside the head with her blunt truth. "Deal with your pain like the rest of us and move on. _Honestly_. You two are not the first ones in the history of the world to lose a child." She then lowered her hand. "Talk."

He frowned deeply. "I am not a dog, Mother."

"Good. I'm glad you realized that," Eileen replied dryly.

"We didn't de-age ourselves to escape our pain. We did it so Celes could complete her coursework she took over the summer." He took a quick step sideways and pulled his wife further against him when he noticed Eileen start towards her.

"Coursework?" Eileen screeched, her eyes flashing dangerously. "What sort of idiot class were you taking exactly that required you to do this stupid stunt?"

"It's not an idiot class," Celes answered quietly. "It's supposed to make me more effective when it comes to my students and their problems."

"Oh, yes, clearly. By having you become one of the horrid little brats. However, I don't seem to recall the stage where one shags on a professor's desk."

"We didn't shag!" Toby argued, clenching his jaw.

"Only because Minerva returned for her grade book!"

"El, come on. Lay off them."

"Lay off them?! Tobias, you may—"

"We don't know the whole story, okay? Just sayin' that we should maybe listen to them and find out what's going on before we jump down their throats, El."

"No. What you're saying is that we should continue to use kid gloves with them. Well, I for one am not going to coddle them any longer. They're adults and should act like it."

Toby could feel Celes tense against him as his parents bickered. He went to grab her hand, only to close his eyes somberly when Celes pulled her hand back sharply. Her good day was effectively ruined thanks to his mother. Lovely.

"They should deal with their pain instead of shoving their tongues down each other's throats."

Without warning, several nearby objects in the room rattled violently as waves of raw energy came off the young witch. Celes's dark eyes, usually so full of warmth, were cold coals now. She looked like she was one moment away from strangling Eileen herself.

"Shut up! Just . . . shut . . . up!" Celes snarled, glaring at her mother-in-law. "You think it's so easy, don't you? You think you have all the answers. You don't, Eileen. You're nothing but a—"

"All right, baby girl," Orin quickly interrupted, cutting in and grabbing his eldest daughter around the waist to pull her away from Eileen. "Let's go get some air." He didn't leave any room for her to argue as he led her into adjoining room.

"Oh, yes, she's perfect for you, Severus. Absolutely perfectly crazy."

"Knock it off, Mother," he growled back. Why couldn't she just lay off for one damn day?

"Letting her sulk and feel sorry for herself will do no one any good. She lost a child, and that's tragic. But she has to move on. I'm merely giving her a shove."

"Yes, a shove off the deep end." He glanced towards the semi-closed door, just barely making out Celes and her dad. "Today was a good day for her, and you had to ruin it."

"It's been four months since that day. And you continue to treat her like glass. Well, I refuse to do that. She needs to get over her pain and move on."

"You don't think she's _trying_?" He scoffed. "Merlin. Not everyone is like you, Mother. Not all of us have the ability to shut off our emotions and not let things affect us."

"Oh, cease in the dramatics. Your wife is clearly indulging herself in some pathetic fantasy about how life is truly wonderful, all the while ignoring her own suffering. I'd imagine she's had you do the same just so it wouldn't be so difficult on her."

"She lost a child!"

"So did you, Severus, and yet you're not carrying on like that."

"It's different for me."

"Oh? How so? The child wasn't yours?"

"No," he hissed, his hand clenching into a fist by his side. "Because I didn't have seven months of feeling it grow inside me or kick me or any of the things she had. I was an outsider to all of it."

"She is not the only woman to lose a child."

"Which she knows. Hell, it's not even her first miscarriage. It's just that we went through months of her pregnancy convinced that we were going to get our little girl. Only to have her ripped away from us in the worst way possible."

"Nothing prevents either of you from trying again."

"Oh, a hell of a lot prevents us now," he growled, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "But it doesn't matter. None of that does. I have her, and that's all I need."

"If she does not deal with her loss, though, face it head on, she will drag you down with her."

"You're wrong. She _is_ dealing with it. It's just taking time. She goes to her sessions with Pomfrey, just like I do. She _is_ healing. Just please. Lay off and give her time. You pushing her like this isn't good for her."

"Well, if she's an idiot and hurts herself later, that is hardly my fault."

He clenched his jaw and shook his head. This was precisely why he didn't want his parents anywhere near his wife. He knew his mother would push and push and push until Celes snapped. He sighed inwardly when he saw through the crack Jezlyn and Orin embrace his wife warmly. When he felt his dad's heavy hand land on his shoulder, he glanced up at the older man.

"Contrary to what your mother thinks, I'm glad yer both here," his dad stated. "Know it ain't exactly nice of Orin to trick you like that, but he needed this almost as bad as we did."

"What do you mean?"

"Eh, well, far be it from me to start things," his dad said with a shrug, "but Orin left Syra."

"What?" He blinked rapidly before he glanced back through the crack towards Orin. Obviously his wife didn't know about her parents splitting. "Why did he leave her?"

"Well, sure as hell ain't going to come as a surprise to you I'm sure, but let's just say Syra showed her true colors after learning about you two losing the baby."

"She made a comment?"

"Oh, several. None I'll repeat in present company, of course."

Toby frowned and shook his head. He had only met his mother-in-law once, but that was more than enough times for him. She had called him every name under the sun and directed pure vitriol at him in those brief moments. Of course she hadn't been his mother-in-law at the time. It had been a complete accident that he had been in Aurora's rooms for a meeting when Syra and Orin showed up, but it didn't take him long to realize how much of a bitch Syra truly was.

"Let me guess. She stated that I had killed the baby and Aurora was covering for me?"

"Didn't say that one actually." His father scratched his chin and sighed. "You see, I went over there to talk to her parents. Ask them about heading over to Hogwarts together, since Pomfrey was doing her usual and telling us no to visiting you two. Syra heard me ask that and said something like Aurora ain't their daughter anymore. That their daughter had died long ago, and some bitch was now masquerading as her or some such junk. He went ballistic at that. Course it was, like, right after you two nearly died. Not even a week I'd say actually."

"I see."

"Yeah, so I've been helping him out lately. Dumbledore reckoned that job at Hogwarts might be just what he needed, too. And so far he's been right. Orin's been doing real good since he's been near you two. Course he gets his share of bad days sometimes too, but it's mostly been good."

His black eyes glanced back to the small crack where he could see his wife and sister-in-law hugging each other. "Does her sister know?"

"Jezlyn? Oh yeah. She knows," his father replied dryly. "Seems like she knew it was a long time coming, though, so she ain't all choked up over it." His father then shrugged slightly. "Orin might have left Syra, but he ain't got a bad bone in his body. He left Syra the house and everything. Said all he needed was his girls, and he'd be fine. Course it sounds like Syra just fell off the face of the planet now. So naturally Orin's been worrying about her."

He could relate with that feeling of intense dread and worry. After he had woken up in the Great Hall on May 2 to the sound of loud cheering, he nearly had to be tied down to keep from trying to find his wife. Everyone had claimed they had last seen her on the Astronomy Tower, a part of the castle that was badly destroyed. However, when people had searched it for survivors, she wasn't found. By mere accident she had been found when Harry, Weasley, and Granger entered the badly broken Headmaster's office to speak with Dumbledore's supposed portrait an hour after the Dark Lord's death.

"You all right there, son?" his father quietly asked, his kind blue eyes narrowing on the young fifteen-year-old out of clear concern.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice crackling slightly. "I'm just thinking."

"Has she hurt you, Severus?" Eileen suddenly asked, her eyes darting suspiciously at the semi-closed door before falling back on her son.

"No, Mum," he answered with a sigh. His hand ran through his messy long black hair. Some days he swore his mother was part-guard dog with the way she always kept at trying to learn the truth.

"You're hiding something," Eileen slowly stated with a fierce look of disappointment in her eyes. "It's clear as day on your face."

"How fascinating," he dryly mumbled. When he felt another sharp sting to the back of his head, his head whipped around towards his mother. "Will you stop doing that?" he snarled.

"Tell me what's going on, and I will," his mother replied coolly.

"Nothing is going on." He grabbed his mother's wrist when she went to cuff him upside the head again. "Mother. Stop it."

"You're lying, Severus. Quite obviously, too. Now, tell me what's going on."

He clenched his jaw and released her in a manner similar to a man grabbing hot coals. "We will tell you when we are ready. Not a moment before."

"Tobias, make your son answer me," Eileen ordered.

"El, come on," his dad countered. "Let's give the kids some time."

"We've given them more than enough time, Tobias." She then raised herself up to her full height. "Fine. If you won't tell me, then I'll get the answers myself." She whirled around and headed towards the closed door. When he leapt towards his mother and grabbed her arm, she brushed him off easily with a harsh look.

"Mother, I beg of you not to do this!" he hissed, trying to pull her back from the door. He groaned a moment later when the door burst open.

"What are you and my son hiding from us, girl?" Eileen demanded, looking similar to a deranged woman, which in his mind didn't take much actually.

"Hiding?" Celes softly repeated before she glanced towards her husband.

"You don't have to answer that," he said, holding her panicky look with his quiet resolute one.

"Oh, she very much _does_ have to answer that, Severus," Eileen snapped. "Did you hurt him? Is that why we're going through with this ridiculous charade? To escape your guilt?" she nastily asked.

He growled. The words burst out of him before he even had time to register what he had said. "I _hurt_ her, Mother. Not the other way around." When he saw Eileen take a step back in clear shock, he knew she had heard his words. He also noted Orin's eyes flash of anger directed at him. "Happy now? Or would you like to know the details?" he hissed.

"What do you mean, _you_ hurt her?"

"I mean just that, Mother. I lost my temper, and I slapped her as a result." He then glanced towards his father-in-law, noticing the man's understandable fury. "She thankfully left me for a bit, which I admire her for doing. I was sorely out of line. So, as soon as I could afterwards, I went to Madam Pomfrey. There is a record of it in both our files and a letter of reprimand in mine."

"You involved Dumbledore?"

"Yes. To make certain there was record of it in the case of it occurring again."

"And?" Orin cut in. "Has it happened again?"

Celes stepped towards her father and gently rested her hand on his chest. "No, Dad. It was just that one time. And he's continued to flog himself for it."

"As he should," Eileen stated harshly, glaring at her son. "I did not raise you to be a coward who beats women, Severus." She then shook her head and looked on him in pure disgust.

"He didn't beat me! It was just a slap!"

Eileen's cold black eyes darted to her instantly. "Oh?" she sneered. "Then is rape considered just sex you didn't have time to consent to, Aurora?" The young couple and Orin all flinched violently.

"You're out of line, Eileen," Orin quietly said, his voice shaking slightly. He seemed to be the only one who could open his mouth to reply.

"Hardly. Your daughter is, however, for thinking that a slap is not a serious form of abuse like rape and beatings are."

"Mother, stop it," he shouted at Eileen. He then caught his father grabbing her arm and shaking his head at her.

"Let me educate you, you foolish child," Eileen stated coldly, pointedly ignoring both her son and her husband. "It starts out with a slap. A sharp sting to your cheek that you dismiss as being a onetime thing. Then the next time, it's a fist against your face. A bruise you cover up the next morning. Then comes the shoving and punching as you try to get away from the fists that pound you. A broken bone that forces you to move slowly, to breathe differently, and to smile even more forced. Then do you know what happens afterwards? A cracked rib, you screaming doesn't stop it anymore. It all starts with that first slap, Aurora. I assure you."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared back at Eileen with a horrified look. "He's not like that."

"Did he apologize after he hit you?" his mother asked.

Toby's insides clenched, and he took a step back. Just what was his mother playing at exactly? Hadn't he made up for that grave mistake? He thought he had. He knew words weren't good enough, but he hadn't slapped her since. He had gone through counseling, made certain that there was record of it, and had punished himself for months after it. Just what more did his mother think he had to do?

"Yes, but he's not like that, Eileen. He made certain it didn't happen again."

"It's been what, a few months since then? Hardly enough time to be—"

"No!" Celes cried. "No. You're wrong. He didn't mean to do that. He didn't mean to hurt me. I-I just pushed him and kept pushing until he snapped." She gasped for air, clearly working herself up. She brushed off both her dad and her husband. "No. No I-I have to make her understand." Her tear-filled eyes then darted back to her mother-in-law. "We're both . . . we're not right anymore, Eileen. I mean, we are in a way, but then we're not." She ran a shaky hand through her long curls. "I clung to him, because I wanted our daughter back. We weren't ready, though. Neither of us. And now-now we know that we get another chance at being parents. But we're still not ready. And I keep bouncing from one mood to another, and he just holds me and tells me it'll be all right. He's been my rock through this. He wouldn't hurt me again. I know that in my heart. That's the one damn thing I know right now. That as long as I have him, it'll be all right. That we'll get through this together."

"You're pregnant?" whispered Orin, his eyes wide before he enveloped his daughter in a fierce hug. "Oh, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head. "Everything's going to be all right."

"I know, Dad. Because I have Severus," she said, glancing at her husband, "and he has me."

_Next chapter: _Quidditch tryouts, gossip, and Orin's secret


	13. Tempestuousness

**A/N: **Yet again, this chapter fought with me, especially with the ending. I'm still a little iffy with that to tell you the truth. lol. We see more of May 2nd (the epicenter for everything). Just a warning, Celes will still be her bratty self that makes some of us want to hit her upside the head. :D Enjoy.

**Tempestuousness**

Ominous dark clouds overhead made Toby uneasy as he silently walked towards the huddled group of Ravenclaws on the Quidditch Pitch. Was he really doing this? Was he, Severus Tobias Snape, truly trying out for Quidditch? Granted, none of the gathered students knew it was their former git of a Potions master of course, but still. He shook his head and drew in a slow breath. He had lost his mind. That was the only plausible reason for this he could figure now. He was more of an academic than an athlete. He didn't even take after his mother with Gobstones truth be told. Yet here he was, thinking he could play Quidditch now. Honestly?

As he stepped up to the line with an old broomstick in hand, a hush settled around him instantly. He caught all of their eyes briefly and noted their obvious confusion. It likely mirrored his own. Just what was he trying to prove here exactly, he wondered. That James Potter wasn't anything special for being some stupid Quidditch star? He frowned, feeling his mood darken with the approaching storm clouds as he realized that a part of him was still in a pissing match with a dead man. One would have thought that death would have ended that, but some wounds clearly were still too great for him to let go.

"I'm here to try out," he explained when Kai Higgins, the Ravenclaw captain, caught his look.

"Really?" Kai snorted softly and ran a hand through his spiky sandy hair. "All right then." The seventh-year Quidditch captain glanced down at his clipboard. "Name?"

"Toby Brooks."

"All right, Brooks. Let's see what you can do." Kai made a quick motion at a few of the others gathered on the field to hover about the pitch for a moment. "We'll start with Chaser first and progress from there." Kai then picked the Quaffle up and tossed it to Toby. "Impress me."

Toby caught it carefully and forced a polite smile. Impress him? He wasn't even certain he could play this stupid game in the first place. Refereeing it was totally different from playing it. A moment later, though, he mounted an old broom and hovered in the air next to two others. He glanced across at the three opposing Chasers and nodded to himself. He could do this. How hard could it be after all?

A short whistle below from Kai signaled the start, and Toby was off. He zoomed left and right like a mad man as he and his teammates made their way towards the three goalposts, tossing the Quaffle back and forth amongst themselves. He reached the large posts first and inhaled sharply when he caught the Quaffle back from his teammate. Without a second of hesitation, he threw it as hard as he could towards the rounded eye-hook post and watched it sail in past the opposing Chaser who double-timed as the opposing Keeper.

Gripping his broom tightly, he quickly jerked it around to head back in the opposite direction. His dark eyes watched the Quaffle sail in the air over his head towards one of the opposing Chasers. He leaned forward and shot off like a rocket. His mind worked out possible scenarios of the opposing team as he streaked the sky after the flying Quaffle. He banked suddenly when a Bludger flew at him, narrowly missing his face. Never before in his entire life was he as grateful to Harry as he was right then. The boy he had sworn his life to protecting was now protecting him by having shown Toby little tricks the prior night on how to avoid being unseated from the wretched Bludgers.

Toby's face broke out into a large grin not long after. Years of being a Potions master had helped him learn to recognize and identify patterns. So, as he watched the opposing team pass the Quaffle back and forth in front of him, he learned their pattern. Smirking inwardly, he banked widely to the right before diving down in a corkscrew. As the opposing team passed the Quaffle once more in efforts to line of their shot, Toby suddenly dove up and snatched it from the air. He tossed it quickly back at his teammates, chuckling quietly when he saw the shock on the poor opposing Chasers who had been tossing the Quaffle between themselves.

A whistle pierced the air then and called them all back to the ground. The moment he touched down, he felt hands from all directions clapping him on the back and congratulating him. He merely grinned and nodded at his audience.

"Now, that was some fancy flying, Brooks," Kai exclaimed, laughing as they approached. "All right, so you're wicked fast. So let's see how good your eyes are." Slowly, the Ravenclaw captain brought up his hand, clearly holding something in it. Uncovering his hand a moment later, the Golden Snitch flittered about the air before Toby's face before darting off. "Bring it down to me once you get it and we'll see how quick you were that time. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it." Toby nodded, glancing upwards at the now black sky. He grimaced when the heavens opened up a moment later, and rain poured from the sky.

"Clock starts the second you lift off," Kai stated, pulling out a small pocket watch.

Toby brushed back his long hair and sighed. This whole scene was reminiscent of Harry's third year when the Dementors decided to attack him during his Quidditch match. He wiped the rain from his eyes and pushed off, taking the stormy skies. He hovered for a moment when he got the necessary height and glanced around. A part of him hoped that he was as lucky as Harry usually was and found the damn thing right away. At the sight of lightning flashing in front of him, he inhaled sharply and decided to fly in a grid pattern.

It felt like a lifetime had passed before he finally saw the glittering gold Snitch. He shot off after it. His ears rang from the loud thunder booming all around him. Outstretching his hand towards the stupid tiny object, he tried to snatch it out of the air, only to have the Snitch dart in the opposite direction at the last moment. He growled and took off after it again.

Once more the sky lit up from a streak of lightning followed quickly by the thunderous boom. He felt his insides clench before a memory flashed behind his dark eyes. He tried to shake it away, knowing that his Occlumency barriers still weren't working properly enough to push it away. However, the memory was stronger.

_There above him were the beautiful green eyes that he loved so much. Attempting to speak around the blood that had pooled in his lungs, he rasped as he pulled the person closer, painfully recognizing that the person he held onto wasn't Lily but her son. He pleaded with the boy to take his memories, to learn the truth Harry needed, to see that Snape wasn't the traitorous bastard everyone thought he was. He wasn't certain which was leaving him faster, his blood or his memories. He felt the darkness settle in, panic gripping him at the realization that he would not make it back to his wife and unborn child. So, he rasped three little words that took all his energy to say. Yet again in his life, he found himself begging for Lily to appear as he stared deep into those green eyes of hers._

Lily, I beg you_, he thought in his seemingly last moments. _Please. Please hear me. Watch over my family, Lily. Please. Protect them as I've done with your son all these years. Please._ His body slackened then as he waited for a sign, any sign that she had heard him. There was none, though. His hand fell to the floor with a loud thump, his final breath exhaled. Once more, the green-eyed, redheaded woman of his youth whom he had devoted his life to had abandoned him in his time of need._

Toby inhaled deeply as he came quickly out of his thoughts. He felt the dizzying rush that came from being jerked from his memory. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and groaned. He had a Snitch to find. Focus was key to that. So, he rubbed at his eyes, wiping the stinging rain from his face. However, yet another flash of lightning sent him back deep into his memories, another flashback holding him hostage.

_A haunting melody of a woman singing mournfully floated around him in the darkness, her sadness seeping into every part of his frail, broken body. It was as if she was calling him to her, a beautiful siren whispering sweet promises of peace and tranquility. But he knew that his afterlife wouldn't be bliss as it was for so many others before him. He wasn't finished yet. Nor was he ready to leave his wife and unborn child behind without knowing if they were safe, alive._

_The woman's lament continued as she called him to her once more. He wasn't ready. Didn't she know that? He still had so much left to do, so much more to experience. He felt the cold tendrils of death snaking up his skin like the vines on a Tentacular plant. He wasn't ready. Not yet. He needed to know if Aurora and their daughter were all right. He needed this, to tell his family, the woman he loved that he'd always be there with her and their daughter. That they wouldn't ever be alone. The woman's melody slowly started to speed up, a crescendo clearly building._

_He then found himself bathed in green, then red, next yellow, and finally blue—each ironically a House color of Hogwarts. The four lights deeply warmed him inside, a strange strength soaking into him and giving him a feeling of renewed vigor that he required. He could feel as well intense sadness mixed with grief and anger. Brief flickers of images of people he knew flashed in his mind. He could see Fred Weasley lay across Percy's lifeless body, shaking him with all his might as Ron screamed next to them. He could see Lupin shielding Tonks from falling debris and pulling the young Auror to safety, ducking when Killing Curses were sent their way. He then watched as Neville Longbottom, a boy who had been overlooked by everyone, became a man and hacked off Nagini's head in what could only be described as Neville's one bad-ass moment. Another flash, and he saw Bellatrix in all her craziness aim for Ginny Weasley. He observed the only Weasley daughter step forward into the path of Bellatrix's Killing Curse as she yelled at her boyfriend to look out—the words dying on her lips as she fell backwards with a sick thud a moment later. Once more, an image flickered and showed him Harry's defeat of the Dark Lord with a well-executed Expelliarmus._

_Screams then tore through the air, but not from anyone in the Great Hall. More sadness seeped into him. More grief. More loss. More fear. And then hope appeared as the sun rose, bathing the Great Hall in a warm light. Next came the relief followed by a sense of finality. It was over. Finally. But the screams continued until suddenly there was a deafening silence._

"_Protect," a male murmured around him._

"_Defend," another male chanted._

"_Love," a woman spoke._

"_Rebuild," the last voice, another woman, breathed._

_Air rushed into his lungs suddenly. His eyes then burst wide open. Somber blue eyes had replaced the green of Harry's now. Then came the pain as it surged into his veins, flooding his entire body. He screamed in efforts to escape it, but only the sound of his gurgling on his blood was heard._

"_Shh, my boy," Albus Dumbledore cried, holding Snape's broken body against him. The elderly wizard's body shook from the terrible heart wrenching sobs that erupted out of him. "Shh. Oh, my sweet boy. It's over. It's over now." He ran his remaining hand over Snape in a soothing manner as he continued to sob and hold Snape against him protectively. "Oh, Severus. Please. Please forgive this old fool. I've asked too much of you over the years. Taken too much from you. Oh, my boy. Please forgive me. I was wrong. About it all. You deserved better. So much better, my boy. Forgive me."_

"_Severus!" a piercing female's scream reverberated around the shack. "SEVERUS!" She cried again, her voice starting to go hoarse he noticed._

_At first he had thought that his wife had walked in to find him in Albus's arms, all bloodied and broken. But he could tell that Albus hadn't heard the screams by the way the older wizard continued sobbing for forgiveness. So he knew then that he was hearing her through their link. He closed his eyes and focused on her, desperately wishing he could be with her and tell her that everything was all right. However, all he saw was darkness, a result of being too mentally drained to establish their connection with each other. He trembled as he heard his wife crying out his name, feeling the sadness and grief in her shaky voice._

_Without any notice, his vision blurred briefly and allowed him to see her. His heart recoiled at the sight of blood that covered her from head-to-toe. Her screams, louder now, filled his mind, piercing cries of a tortured soul. The moment he noticed her slender, bloodied hands clutching her abdomen as she curled in on herself, he felt himself be ripped from her and thrown back into the Shrieking Shack once more. Fear gripped him now as panic rushed through his veins and overpowered his own pain that flooded his neural pathways. Something was wrong with his daughter._

"Brooks, you all right?" a voice suddenly yelled beside him.

Toby gasped and quickly jerked his hand as he found himself yanked out of his memories abruptly. He realized soon after that he was still in the air, now soaked to the bone from the profuse sweating and rain. He swiped at his face and trembled faintly.

"Hey, Brooks. Did you hear me? I asked if you're all right," Kai repeated, staring at him strangely for a moment. He then blinked in understanding, his voice lowering into a compassionate tone. "You know what? Never mind. Let's get you back down on the ground." The Ravenclaw captain slowly reached across and grabbed a part of Toby's broom to help guide him down just in case something happened again.

Toby stumbled the moment he touched back down and closed his eyes. His emotions swirled like a tornado inside him. He exhaled slowly when he felt Kai's hand rest on his shoulder.

"You did good. Hit the showers, Brooks."

He nodded numbly, not even bothering to correct Kai's poor grammar. He walked across the pitch, hearing the intense whispers from the others around him. He brushed it all off, though, barely even noticing their words.

Several minutes later, he stumbled blindly into the locker room. Like a newborn calf's, his legs were wobbly, causing him to grab the wall and feel his way to the showers. He waved his hand towards the taps and stripped down quickly, throwing the soaked clothes far from him. The second he stepped into the steady stream of water, he closed his eyes in relief. He leaned his forearms against the wall and let the warm water flow off him. He wanted to let go and forget everything. But he knew he wouldn't ever be that lucky. The memories of that day would always be with him, seared in the back of his mind. He drew in a sharp breath as a new wave of memories overtook him and forced him to recall even more.

_Groaning softly, he opened his eyes and found himself on one of the cots in the hospital wing. He drew in a shaky breath, the sharp stabbing pain nearly causing tears to fall from his eyes. He then noticed Madam Pomfrey step into his line of sight._

"_Don't try to speak. Your vocal chords were badly damaged." The matron then glanced down somberly before she glanced back up at him, her eyes misty. "I-I'm so sorry." When he shot up in efforts to find his wife assuming the worst, Pomfrey quickly pushed him back down. "Aurora's alive, Severus, but I have her heavily sedated right now. Please. Lay back before you undo all my work."_

_His eyes darted to her, as if to ask her to explain what was going._

"_She was attacked by several men in your office. It seems that she was tortured first and then beaten." Pomfrey closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "I'm afraid the damage was too great to your unborn daughter. I tried everything, but I couldn't save her. I'm sorry, Severus."_

_He stared at the matron numbly, trying to make sense of everything she was saying. He then blinked and let out a sigh of relief. Aurora was alive. Hurt badly it sounded like, but she was alive. He hadn't lost her. They had both survived. Felix Felicis, he was grateful for that. He still had Aurora._

"_I haven't informed her yet about the baby. I'm not quite certain how to, I admit." Pomfrey wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know this is a—Oh, Severus. I didn't know that you two were together. I just assumed that—you two could've trusted me. You could've been a part of the pre-natal exams. I wouldn't have excluded you from that, regardless of my stupid anger about Albus's supposed death. I'm a mediwitch first. I have to be objective, Severus. There was no reason you had to be excluded from that. I know it's not—that it doesn't help now, but . . . truly, I'm sorry."_

The memory faded then, and he soon found himself sitting on the shower floor with his knees against his chest. The tears feel freely from his eyes, mixing with the warm water. When he had woken up that day in the hospital wing, he had been so scared and worried that he'd be told that he had lost his wife, the woman he loved with all his heart, the one who was different. Oddly enough, it had been a relief to hear Pomfrey inform him that only their unborn daughter died. He supposed he hadn't processed it then and still hadn't to that day actually. He had Aurora. That was all he needed.

"Toby?" Celes's voice floated into the locker room a few minutes afterwards.

He stifled his sobs quickly, forcing his tears back. He had to be strong for her. None of this crying crap. He swiped at his eyes and attempted to push himself back up. Only his legs wouldn't cooperate, so sitting on the floor against the back shower wall it was.

When she pulled back the hazy shower curtain soon after, he forced a sheepish smile at her.

"You do know this is the boy's locker room, right?" he joked half-heartedly, swallowing back more of his tears. He watched her eyes soften instantly before she stepped in, fully dressed, and knelt in front of him, grabbing his hands and squeezing them gently as the water soaked her.

"Oh, my prince," she whispered, using her silly little name she had called him privately when they were dating—a name that he had grown to like eventually since it was a throwback to his half-blood prince moniker he had called himself when he was younger. She then sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder in a comforting one-armed hug.

He leaned his head against her shoulder and sniffled. "Look at me. Sniveling like some hapless toddler. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"No," she murmured, running her fingers tenderly through his long hair.

He scoffed, drawing in a shaky breath. "Liar," he mildly replied, closing his eyes and savoring her loving strokes. She had always somehow calmed his soul in ways no other woman could. Lily never even tried he would have decided if he were ever honest about her.

"Talk to me. Please," she softly pleaded. "Let me in again."

"I can't," he quietly admitted.

"Why?"

"It's my cross to bear, Celes, not yours."

"You're wrong, love." She paused for a few moments and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead. "It's _ours_. Remember? You and me. We're a team now."

"You have enough to worry about," he argued, feeling the tension in her.

"Then help me by letting me in again so I can cross one of my things to worry about off."

He half-snorted. "You're a terrible Slytherin."

"I know. That's why I'm a Hufflepuff, remember?" she reminded with a faint smile.

He sighed, drawing in a slow calming breath. "I'm a monster."

"No you're not, love."

"I am." He grabbed his wet locks of hair and tugged on them to produce pain so he could focus more on his words. "Merlin, do you know that when I learned about our—about _her_, my first emotion wasn't grief or sadness that instead it was relief. Relief, Celes. You've been tearing yourself up inside over her, and I've just been carrying on like it was nothing, like your pain is nothing."

"You haven't," she countered.

"I have." He frowned as he thought about his wording for a moment. "Each time I think to myself about how lucky we are, I'm practically screaming how I didn't care about her, about you being hurt so deeply by your loss." He scoffed. "Did you hear me just now? I said 'your loss.' As if I wasn't her father either. Merlin," he growled at himself.

"That doesn't make you a monster." When he started to argue, she cut him off before he could even get a word out. "No. Listen to me. We barely saw each other last year. You were busy being headmaster, rescuing the students from the Carrows, and helping Harry. I was just keeping my head down like we agreed, so no one would figure out about us. Sure I told you everything Pomfrey said, but at the end of the day we weren't together. We couldn't be without risking someone finding out. It was a sacrifice we had to make."

"For the Greater Good," he dryly said, shaking his head.

"Yeah." She sighed. For several minutes, it was silent as the water fell on them. "Toby?"

"Yes?"

"I fucking hate the Greater Good."

He chuckled, unable to help himself. "Me too, love. Me too." There was something about his wife that he just couldn't ever find the right words to use to describe her. Their relationship that spanned from a rocky friendship to a secret marriage was all roses and thorns honestly. Bickering and bantering back and forth—oh, they had fought against their obvious attraction at first, but like all things, they soon surrendered to it as idle curiosity took over. Wounds that ran deep in both of them were soon healed by the other. A friend, an ally, a confidant, a partner all wrapped up in the word 'lover.'

"Toby?" she said a little later after their skin had become all wrinkly.

"Yeah?" he replied quietly, snuggling against her.

"You're naked," she giggled.

"Yeah, and your point?" he laughed, pulling her further against him so that she nearly straddled his lap. He smiled when she turned, and her lips brushed against his. He swore her kisses were Phoenix tears. Lightly, he traced her lips with his tongue, tasting the sweet lip gloss once again. His fingers gently ran up and down her back as he continued his sweet loving of her. However, it was not to be he soon found out when someone's throat was harshly cleared above them behind the shower curtain.

"If you two are quite finished in there," McGonagall said dangerously, "kindly remove yourselves from this shower immediately."

Toby winced as he felt Celes stifle a laugh into his neck. This truly wasn't funny in the slightest. They were breaking every rule of decorum in the book and seemingly flaunting it. This would, in fact, be the second time they had been caught in an intimate encounter with one another.

"Yes, Professor," he replied dutifully, lightly smacking his wife's bum when she continued to laugh silently against him. Merlin above his mother was going to murder him over this. He grabbed Celes's outer robes when she offered them and quickly covered up with them before they emerged from the shower. He glanced down, feeling his cheeks redden at the sight of the gathered students in the doorway to the locker room looking in curiously.

"Headmaster's office. _Now_," McGonagall barked, giving them both a severe look of disgust.

Toby nodded slowly and stooped to pick up his clothes as he walked past the pile. When he felt the slender hand slip into his a moment later, he seriously could have murdered Celes right then. He heard McGonagall's soft growl of annoyance behind them and winced again. While he was rather glad that his wife was enjoying herself immensely, he was rather worried about how this would all end up.

As they walked through the onlooking students, he heard the frequent whispers.

"Do you think they really did it in there?" one student asked another.

"Look at him. What do you think?" another student replied.

"Lucky git," yet another student exclaimed. "Getting that piece of fine—"

"Merlin, he's my idol."

Toby groaned inwardly as he heard the students. Really, their behavior was nothing to look up to. It was atrocious. Fun as hell, but appalling.

"I wonder if he's any good at it," a female student asked.

"Obviously he is. I mean, she can't seem to get enough of him. Did you hear about the other day? They snogged on McGonagall's desk."

"Wow." Several students nearby laughed. "Wicked."

"I suggest everyone return to their common rooms _now_," hissed McGonagall, "before your Houses are left with no points."

That scattered the crowd instantly. Toby continued walking forward towards the castle, raising an eyebrow when he caught Harry's wide grin as the other young man stood off to the side with Luna. Honestly. This was nothing to be proud of. His breath then caught in the back of his throat when he felt Celes kiss his cheek with a soft giggle.

"Miss Martins!" McGonagall growled. "Cease in that immediately."

"Yes, Professor," she replied, not bothering to turn around to address the other witch.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. They marched up the staircases before they finally reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Password?" the gargoyle drawled.

"Pop Rocks," McGonagall answered behind them a moment later.

The gargoyle frowned and shook its head. "Password?" it repeated.

"Pop Rocks," she growled back, glaring at the gargoyle.

"Wrong."

"What do you mean, 'Wrong?' It is not," she barked. "Albus changed it this morning."

"I know, but he's not—"

The sounds of heavy footfalls then echoed as someone rushed down the corridor. Toby turned his head and quickly glanced down at the floor at the sight of his father-in-law running towards them.

"Minerva, wait!" Orin called out.

The Transfiguration professor sharply turned towards the older wizard and sighed. "Not now."

"Please. Just hear me out, Min."

"This doesn't concern you, Orin. This is a matter between the headmaster and them."

"Huh?" The salt-and-pepper wizard took a step back and glanced at the young couple. His eyes then narrowed on them. "What'd they do?"

"Oh? You haven't heard yet?" McGonagall bitterly asked, anger seeping into her cold voice. "They were caught in the showers together."

Orin coughed loudly. "What?"

"You heard me. These two continue to flaunt their rule breaking—"

"Now, Min." Orin lowered his voice slightly. "Come on. You remember what it was like being in love. You get caught up in the moment, especially when you're young like them."

"That doesn't excuse their behavior!"

"No. It doesn't, but do we really need to jump to expulsion over this?"

"I caught them snogging on my desk, Orin! On my desk! And now this happens!"

"So, they're really in love," he said with grimace, tugging on his earlobe.

McGonagall glared at him before she huffed. "I am not going to stand by and wait for the day where she ends up pregnant!"

Celes giggled, much to Toby and Orin's utter horror. Toby quickly turned his hand and squeezed his wife's wrist painfully. It, however, didn't stop her in the slightest.

"Too late," the young Hufflepuff said in a sing-song voice.

The stern Deputy Headmistress gasped before she grabbed her chest and stared at Celes in sheer shock. Her eyes then darted to Orin before they fell on Toby.

"You're . . . you two . . ." Her green eyes then flashed dangerously as her jaw clenched.

Orin quickly stepped in between Minerva and Celes. "Now, it's not what you think, Min. I promise you." He drew in a quick breath. "It was a little unsettling to me at first too, but really it's not what you think that's going on."

"Not what I think?!" She then pointed at Toby and Celes, who were standing behind Orin silently. "They're fifteen years old! They don't know anything about raising a child, the sacrifices they'll have to make. They're practically throwing their lives away. And with you condoning it as them just being in love, you're practically giving others the right to make the same mistake!" She huffed angrily and glared at him. "Honestly, I thought you were smarter than this, Orin."

"I am. Under different circumstances, I'd agree with you, but I can't in this case. Just trust me."

Her green eyes narrowed briefly before her lips thinned even more. "This young lady could've been your daughter, Orin. Hell, Aurora _was_ pregnant when she was fifteen. Would you have been so ready to jump to their defense then? Your eldest daughter, fifteen and pregnant?"

"Oh, come on, Minerva. That was totally different from this!" Celes argued before she blinked and bit her lip in clear regret afterwards when McGonagall's head snapped towards her. "Crap."

This was seriously getting out of hand in Toby's mind. So reacting instinctively, he glanced at the gargoyle and watched the stone statue quickly slide to the side to allow them inside. McGonagall stepped back suddenly and glanced at Toby in confusion, her hand quickly reaching for her wand.

"It's empty, sir," the gargoyle quietly announced to Toby.

"Min, let's step inside the office, all right?" Orin gently said. He frowned when her eyes darted to his, the mistrust showing clearly. "Please. Just trust me again. It's all right. I promise." She blinked before she glanced towards the young couple and slowly followed, her hand still on her wand.

The minute the door closed behind them a moment later, cutting them off from the rest of the castle, Orin cleared his throat. Orin glanced at the couple and waited for them to speak, but Toby kept his lips firmly pressed together. There was no way in hell the young Ravenclaw was going to touch this with a ten foot pole.

McGonagall glanced at each of them for a moment before her eyes fell on the salt-and-pepper haired wizard. "Orin?" she said breathlessly, shock not even coming close to describe her feelings right then. Her eyes were wide.

Orin winced and tugged on his earlobe again. "Yes, Min?"

"What the hell is going on?" the Gryffindor quietly asked. "How'd he open the door and how'd she know that?" Her face showed the state of chaotic emotions swirling about her. "What's going on? Answer me." Her voice was full of hurt and betrayal and obvious confusion.

"Maybe you should sit down first," he gently said, clearly delaying the inevitable for a bit longer.

"Do not treat me like I am some heart patient, Orin," McGonagall snapped. Her nostrils flared as her eyes darkened. "Answer me. How did he, a fifteen-year-old boy," she demanded, pointing at Toby, "open that door when Albus has been having nothing but trouble with it ever since his return?"

"I don't know, Min. You'd have to ask him that," Orin answered softly. His warm brown eyes briefly flickered to Toby before his frown deepened and he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "She knows it's different because Celes _is_ Aurora, Minerva. They de-aged themselves."

"_What_?" McGonagall glanced at the young couple before she turned back to him. She then smacked the older wizard hard against the face. "For days now you've let me worry about them when you knew—you _KNEW_—they were all right."

Orin silently rubbed his reddened cheek and sighed. "See that's not true, Minerva. I told you they were fine each time you told me that you were worried. You just didn't want to take my word about it."

"Don't you dare blame this on me, Orin Sinistra," the Head of Gryffindor growled as she pointed her finger at him warningly.

"I'm not. It's just that the kids are doing an experiment or something for Aura's class. They're observing everyone's reactions, honest reactions, and recording it. I couldn't tell you without ruining that for them."

"You lied to me."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine. I suppose you're right and I did, but I had to in order for them to get honest results, Min." Orin's shoulders slumped as he seemed defeated now. His eyes closed in pain before he shook his head. "I swear it wasn't to hurt you, though. I mean, ask Aura. I told her last night to knock it off with the crap she was pulling around you. I saw how frustrated you were getting about this whole Celes thing. You know that. I was there with you every night you were ranting to me about it. Remember?"

"You could've told me, Orin."

Toby shifted his weight silently and exhaled heavily. He glanced through his long hair towards his wife and caught her ashamed look as she glanced down at the floor. If what Orin said was true and that the man had told Celes to knock it off, Toby assumed that was when Celes was with her father and sister in the other room earlier that night.

"It was our fault, not his, Minerva," Toby quietly interrupted. "We asked him not to tell anyone. He was just following our request." He caught the witch's fierce look and sighed. "If you want someone to be mad at, be mad at us."

"Oh, I assure you, Severus Snape, I am mad at both of you," she snapped, glaring at both him and Celes. "Whatever thing you've set out to accomplish here, whether that to make Hogwarts a—"

"No," Celes cut in. "My research isn't meant to ridicule anyone. Hell, I'm not even certain what we'll find at the end of this experiment." She sighed. "Like I said in my note to you earlier, I'm lost and stumbling around now trying to find my way again." She rubbed her face. "It's strange but it's oddly enough therapeutic to be this fifteen-year-old snotty brat who pisses off her professors for the hell of it. For months now, I've had everyone treat me like I'm a piece of glass ready to shatter at a moment's notice or a powder keg ready to ignite. I mean, you and Septima keep fussing over me, Minerva, and it just . . . I don't—I just want to feel normal again. Happy and in love. That's all. And I am as Celes Martins. I'm happier than I've been in months. And I know that's crazy. Pomfrey tells me constantly that it's not healthy for me to try and disassociate myself from my true self, but I don't want to be Aurora right now. I just want to be a fifteen-year-old girl who has fun and is happy. That's it."

Toby closed his eyes as he heard Celes's admission. He had a feeling that was the case, but he wasn't ever going to push it and find out for certain. He was in the boat of ones who treated her like glass now, but he honestly knew he couldn't live with himself if he hurt her again.

"Oh, sweetheart," Minerva quietly whispered, her eyes losing their hardened edge.

Celes's voice cracked slightly as she begged, "Please don't. It really doesn't help me. Not this time." Her arms then wrapped around her midsection protectively, and her breathing started to turn into quick, short, panicky breaths. "It just brings back so much crap I don't want to remember." Her eyes remain fixed on the empty portrait where Dumbledore had been in the previous year.

"Aurora, please listen to me." The older woman sighed softly. "You are going to have to deal—"

"Not now I don't," Celes replied shortly. "I can forget it ever happened and just make certain that it's better this time. Please, Minerva. Just let me do this. Let me be 'Celes' for a bit longer."

"The behavior you've exhibited lately, however, is grounds for expulsion. Not to mention we have the fact that you appear fifteen and are pregnant, which brings a whole new set of punishments," McGonagall stated with a sad sigh. She glanced at Toby. "He has informed you that there will be an inquiry you'll both be forced to partake in?"

"Yeah, he's told me."

"That'll be unnecessary stress on you."

"No."

"Yes," McGonagall countered firmly. "The board will ask you all sorts of questions to determine if the school is at all liable for this. Not to mention that there will likely be questions concerning if you were forced by him. Now, tell me, Aurora. Is that something you wish to face? To have your relationship with your husband called into question?"

"But it's not my relationship with him!"

"Do you know what the penalties are if the board rules against you two?"

"Expulsion."

"That's the lesser punishment. However, you also face the chance of Severus being sentenced to Azkaban over this."

"What?" Toby and Celes both exclaimed. That was news to them.

"You are both considered minors in the eyes of the law. As such, you are subjected to the statute in the by-laws of Hogwarts that states that any male student who has engaged in sexual activity with a female minor will therefore be charged with rape."

"He didn't rape me, Minerva!"

"Be as that may, you both are de-aged and seemingly fifteen currently. In their eyes, you could not willingly give consent to him, Aurora. Now, unless you return to your proper ages as I doubt they'll take your words for being de-aged, you will find yourselves subjected to this inquiry."

"Is there any way they can get around it, Min?" Orin asked hesitantly.

"I just gave them their only option." She frowned and glanced at the couple. "Do you truly wish to subject the both of you to such a thing? Now especially?" McGonagall added a moment later.

Toby closed his eyes. "We don't have a choice." He groaned, cursing himself silently. "The method we used can't be undone until next June. It's why I chose it."

"Oh, dear." Toby unfortunately had to agree with McGonagall. Oh dear indeed.

**A/N: **Loves, I truly need some feedback with this chapter. I've got a muse who is going in separate directions and not quite certain which one to go in. What are your thoughts on the Inquiry/mood shift?


End file.
